


Don't touch my boy

by MySecretStories



Series: Don't touch my boy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author's first language isn't English, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tim Drake, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Jason and Tim's relationship is purely out of convenience, and they know that.But when Ra's al Ghoul decides he wants another heir from the "perfect mate", it forces their hand to make decisions about the two of them.Prequel is now also on the site, titledMeet me halfway.Now also in Chinese, thanks to Backwardheads!Read here!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Don't touch my boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964740
Comments: 286
Kudos: 769





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small prologue, the later chapters will be longer. :)

Tim laced his fingers with Jason's, putting his weight forward. He bounced faster on Jason's cock, letting the alpha hold his weight. His thighs were sore, the bitemarks on his shoulders aching gently, but these all just added to the sensation. Then Jason pushed himself into a sitting position and wound his arms around Tim's face so he could turn them around. He got onto his knees, and leaned over Tim. Tim reached up and grabbed dhis nape to pull him down into a kiss as Jason started moving again, first slowly then picking up the pace. Jason caressed his thighs gently and bit into Tim's lips before pulling away.

"Ya ready ta finish, Babybird?" he asked with a grin and without even waiting for Tim's answer, he started pounding into him. He grabbed Tim's cock and started stroking it in the same pace he trusted against his prostate. His knot swelled up, already catching against Tim's rim until he couldn't pull out anymore.

"Fuck, Jason!" Tim groaned and threw his head back as his back arched as he came all over Jason's hand and his own stomach.

The feeling of the younger tightening around him was enough to send Jason over the edge. His knot caught on, and as much as the pleasure rolled through his body, Jason knew something wasn't right.  
"The condom just tore, didn't it?" he asked. He let himself lay on Tim's body, putting his forehead beside Tim's head on the pillow. The omega's arm sneaked around his back, and for once, Jason didn't push it away. Here, in his safe house, it was just the two of them. No Bruce to watch, no Damian to judge, no Dick to fret. This was their private bubble.

"Yeah, it did. I'll just get a morning after pill on my way home," Tim answered softly. His fingers grazed a scar on Jason's back without even meaning to. At this point, he knew every scar on the sculpted body, he could even put time and place to some of them. And he knew that Jason knew his body just as well.

"So your heat is over? No more fatigue or lingering shit?" Jason lifted his head up to look at his replacement eye to eye. For once, Tim didn't have the usual darkness under his eyes. Spending his heat with Jason was at least a guarantee that he got a decent amount of sleep. He got too tired to work all night after that.

"Nothing a good shower and a coffee can't fix," Tim replied, meeting Jason's eyes. "You're also done with your rut?"

"Yeah."

"No more aggression?"

"Not more than usual," Jason snorted before he leaned down and captured Tim's lips again. It was soft and unhurried and Jason gently rocked his hips forward to test how much his knot has gone down. Tim whined against his lips from the overstimulation.

"But if Bruce somehow matches your teethmark to the one you left on my shoulder, I'm going to throw you under the bus," Tim said with a piercing glare. He told Jason not to leave marks. It didn't quite work out.

"Well, good luck with that," Jason chuckled. "Because then you have to tell Daddy Bats that you are fucking his other son. Your own brother," he whispered against Tim's neck, the way he knew it caused shivers to run down the younger's spine.

"Oh, fuck off," Tim pushed him off, letting Jason's knot slip out of him. "You are legally dead, so you're not my brother on paper. And last time I checked our papers, we were nowhere near related to each other by blood," he smiled and pushed himself onto his knees. He stretched his back and tried to ignore the way Jason's eyes ran down on his body.

"Never thought you would pull the dead card on me. That's my privilege," Jason smirked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"You lost this privilege you pulled the brother card," Tim answered before getting out of bed. He didn't even bother putting on clothes, he just squatted down by his bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt from it. They were way past the point of being shy around each other. He walked out of the room, leaving Jason on the bed.

After the omega left, Jason sat up on the bed. For the past three days they barely left the room. A fast shower usually together, or Jason running out into the kitchen to pack up some more water and snacks. Now it was finally time to actually eat something filling other than the shit they advice for heats. Jason put on a pair of clean sweatpants and after opening the window he went to the kitchen. He put on the kettle and turned on the coffee machine without a second thought before eventually turning to the fridge. Tim would want waffles. Of course he would want waffles. But Jason wanted something salty so fuck Tim they were eating scrambled eggs with ham. He spent the last three days bending to his whims, he deserved this much.

"I pretty fucking hope those are for pancakes or waffles," Tim called out as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was still drying his hair with a towel, but he looked a lit more refreshed than before.

"Well, it's not," Jason said, and he dropped a handful of cut up ham into the bowl. Tim made a face, and walked around Jason to get to the coffee machine.

"By the way, when are you moving that shit away? It takes up a fuckton of space," Jason frowned at the coffee machine. He knew he shouldn't let Tim do it, he didn't say anything as Tim poured all of the coffee he made into Jason's biggest mug and take a big gulp from it.

"I'm not moving it. I bought it for you, why the fuck would I take it away?" Tim asked as he leaned against the counter, nursing his mug by his chest.

"You mean you brought yourself a coffee maker that you oh so conveniently leave at my place?" Jason lifted up an eyebrow as he poured the mixture into the pan.

"I need my coffee, judge me for it. It wasn't me who literally shows up at your apartment after patrol every time you don't go to my place for the night." There was a condencending smirk on Tim's lips and even if he wanted to, Jason couldn't counter this argument. It's been almost a year since their conventional fuck buddy relationship started, and most of the time when Jason's alpha was challenged on the streets or if Tim needed some codling, they broke into the other's apartment more often than not. And after so many mornings spent together, it was easier for Tim to by a coffee machine for Jason's apartment and for Jason to leave tea in Tim's house.

"Suck my dick, Pretender," Jason growled but reached up and took out two plates from the cabinet.

"Already have," Tim replied nonchalantly and took his place by the table and put his mug onto it. He patted the table as a sign for Jason to put the food in front of him. The alpha rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. Tim reached sout for a piece of bread but didn't say anything as he put the first bite into his mouth.

"No thanks or something? I could just leave you to starve," Jason said, kicking Tim's chair.

Tim swallowed the bite.  
"I'm doing you a favour. You made too much and I'm eating the part you would just force yourself to eat. So I'm actually protecting you from gaining weight that would hold you back during a fight," he said and even his voice was full of conviction, his eyes were smiling.

"Ya know that I'm pure muscle? I could break you in half," Jason answered.

Tim snorted.  
"I think we already demonstrated that."

Jason shook his head.  
"You're spending too much time with Dickface," he commented. Tim grinned at him but didn't say anything else. He was the first to finish his food so he downed the rest of his coffee before getting up. He didn't wait for Jason, he just left to pack up the rest of his things. The usual routine, cutting the domesticity with moments like this to remind themselves of their place.

Jason washed the dishes then leaned against the wall by the door as he waisted for Tim to show up with his bag, now only missing his shoes he left by the door.  
"Don't forget the Two Face case. I heard his new guns will be especially probablematic if his shipment comes in without problem," Tim said as he sat onto the floor to pull on his sneakers.

"You know how many will come in?" Jason asked. He kept his voice and face passive to hide the interest that caught him. Tim smiled as he stood back up.

"Yeah. But the actual data may differ from what I heard," he answered. Their special code for 'only take a few and I won't tell'.

"Alright," Jason pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Tim's nape to pull him into one last kiss. "Use a lot of scent canceling shit before you go to Bruce because you reek of me," he whispered and patted Tim's butt gently to usher him towards the door.

"Yeah, sure," Tim rolled his eyes. He didn't even look back from the door before leaving.

And that was the last time they heard from Tim Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! VIOLENCE. SO MUCH VIOLENCE. Also, even though it's not detailed and the act itself isn't written, RAPE is discussed in this chapter.
> 
> IF YOU'RE INSTABIL OR JUST SIMPLY CAN'T HANDLE TOPICS LIKE THIS, PLEASE, DON'T READ FURTHER! 
> 
> This is probably the most violent chapter in the entire story. There will be some fight scenes later on, but even including those this has the most violence in it, so proceed with caution.

"'Sup?" Jason asked, putting his phone between his ear and shoulder. He was watching the radar of the harbour to see how Two Face' s ships have been coming in. They seemed to become more irragular lately - the fucker probably learned from his previous runs with the bats -, but that didn't mean Jason would have no way of finding out when his new babies will come in.

Jason should probably be concerned that he was already thinking about a shipment of illegally imported guns as his new babies, but he'll leave that kind of thinking to Bruce and Dick. They seemed so good at worrying.

Just like right now with Dick hanging on the other end of the line.  
"I know you guys are not on the best terms, but is have you by any chance seen Tim in the past two weeks?"

Yes, two days ago when he was bouncing on Jason's cock.  
"No, I haven't. He pulled another disappearing act on you?" he asked. Tim didn't call him since they parted ways, but that was normal. They usually didn't talk for a while after their time spent together, to make sure their scents were gone and their possible emotional attachments were over. But Tim was ridiculously loyal to Bruce, and there was no way he would do this to him.

"He was most likely kidnapped if that's the case. He hasn't contacted Bruce of Alfred for almost two weeks now, so B followed the GPS in his phone. But when I followed it, it lead to all of his electronics destroyed in an alley with his bag on the ground. He had all of his papers in it, so he doesn't have anything on him at the moment. This is not something Tim would do. " There was a weird sound as if Dick had just jumped off a building. He was probably doing acrobatics so he had something to occupy himself with. Normally Jason would ridicule him for it, but the situation didn't allow it.

"Who would want the replacement?" it came out much less joking as he intended. He wanted to downplay the situation so bad. Or to be spiteful. But his tone betrayed him.

"We're thinking about Ra's. He's been laying low for a while now, and both him and his ninjas went completely silent a few days ago. I would bet my life that he has Tim," Dick growled, and Jason almost responded in a similar fashion but forced it back. Dick's growl wasn't a challenge for him, it was a response for their omega being kidnapped.

Their family was full of alphas and betas, and even if they recognised that Tim could hold himself against a small army alone, their genetics never let them forget the third Robin's secondary gender. Being their only omega was a double edged sword however: because while Tim could ask Bruce for anything and have his wish granted within seconds, the entire pack was overprotective of him.

"And now what? The fuck you want me to do?" Jason asked, shutting down his laptop. "Go to Al Ghoul and say he's not playing nice?"

This time Dick's growl was to him.  
"Fuck off, Jason. Be in the cave in a hour or I'm sending Alfie on you, because he's already worried sick about Timmy," he warned and for a split second Jason's breath hitched.

"You wouldn't." Low blow. Way below the belt.

"Watch me," and with that, Dick hung up the phone. Jason threw the phone to the side and glared at it. He had plans for tonight he had his new babies to collect. If it was only Dick or Bruce he would a thousand percent ditch them. But with Alfred involved... No one says no to something Alfred wants. The butler deserved the world and they will be damned if they don't deliver it on a silver plate to his feet. So Jason stood from the couch and suited up for another long night with his "pack".

******************

He was the last one to arrive at the cave, and he was more than alright with that. He sped in on his motorcycle, before coming to a screeching halt right in front of Cass who didn't even flinch. He didn't even try to hide his grin as he took off his signature helmet.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked, not even brothering to get off the motor. He just leaned onto the handles, and watched the others from there.

Bruce gave him a glare, but turned back to the map projected on the computer.  
"As I was saying, Ra's current headquarters are located here. Our best bet is that Tim is somewhere in there, but this is where everything stops," he said and turned around to look at them.

"Every headquarter has a chamber where we put the prisoners we want to torture in. That would be the best place to hold Drake," Damian commented from the side. He was playing with a wakizashi absentmindedly, showing no actual interest in the conversation.

"And where is that chamber?" Dick turned to the baby bat, knowing that he had the best chance at getting a normal answer.

"I'm not familiar with this hide out, but these rooms were usually build on the last level where they had no way of escaping," Damian replied.

"Welp, that's nice. So we have no way of saving the pretender. My heart is broken," Jason called out with a fake-sob, before putting on his serious face. "Are we done? I have a shipment of guns to hijack." He moved to put his helmet back on, but Cass caught his wrist. The beta's grip was like iron around him.

"No. You stay," she said the way she would talk to a naughty dog. And at this point, Jason had no way of saying no to her.

Dick cleared his throat to pull the attention away from Jason.  
"So what's the plan?" he asked.

Bruce turned back to the computer, and zoomed in onto the building in the desert.  
"We'll go in here. This will definitely alert every single member of the League of Assasins that is in the vicinity. I will be heading for Ra's from the get go so we'll have him out of the picture. Damian and Jason will take care of the ninjas while Cass and Dick..." he started, but before he could finish Jason cut in.

"Wait, why the fuck am I on ninja duty? Why can't Dickhead do it? Or send Blondie!" he there his hands around, trying to point at Stephanie, only to realise she wasn't there. "Where's Blondie by the way?"

Bruce sighed. His head was about to explode from Jason's questions and arguing about everything. If the youngest alpha wasn't such a powerhouse when it came to fighting, he would exclude him from the plan without a second thought.  
" Stephanie will be holding up here in Gotham with Duke and Harper. I don't trust her to make level-headed decisions when it comes to Tim," he answered. Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do I have to be the one working with Todd?" Damian asked, throwing his wakizashi against the ground hard enough that it stuck into it. "The baffoon can't even follow simple instructions, so how am I..."

"I can break you into two, gremlin!"

"Fine!" Bruce snapped. It was clear that he was at the point where he would bench them if they said another word. This didn't mean much to Jason, but for Damian, that would be the end of the world. "Then Dick goes with Damian and Jason goes with Cassandra. End of the story. Get in the plane, we'll take off in a minute," he said.

Jason opened his mouth to make another annoying comment, but before he even had the chance to inhale, Bruce turned to him.  
"Get in the plane, Jason. And switch to rubber bullets," he said. They stared at each other for a moment. Jason knew that he couldn't take on Bruce as an alpha, but that didn't mean he would not challenge him in small things. Bruce's face contorted in a badly concealed snarl. "Rubber. Bullets." That was unmistakably an order. Jason glared for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"Fine." he bit, before he grabbed his helmet and walked up onto the plane. Damian was already sitting shotgun, giving a challenging look to anyone who even dared to look at his seat as if they might take it from him. Dick sat right behind him, looking extremely tired. Being the peacemaker of the family could be tiring. Cass sat behind the pilot seat, looking out through the window into the cave. Moments like this reminded everyone why she was Bruce's favourite. 

Jason took the seat behind hers and fitted his domino mask over his eyes. Holding up his asshole persona was more tiring than he thought. Him and Tim agreed at the very beginning that the rest of the bats couldn't know about their arrangements because they would flip their shit and that wasn't something either of them wanted. But pretending to not know anything or care in the slightest was harder than Jason anticipated. Being in Gotham and avoiding each other was easy, but going on a rescue mission when one of them maybe in serious trouble? Not that easy. And if Bruce and Dick were right and Ra's took Tim there was no way they could hold up the cover.

Bruce said he didn't trust _Stephanie_ to make level-headed decisions when it came to Tim. But Bruce didn't know what Jason almost amputated an alpha's arm when they touched Tim the wrong way. Not even Jason could begin to guess what he would do if Ra's has seriously hurt Tim.

He ignored Bruce when he entered the plane now with the cowl covering his face, and he refused to speak throughout the journey. Let them believe he was sulking. He was looking forward to getting those guns. And maybe maiming two face a little. That was always a fun activity.

Even with the bat plane and completely illegal speed and route it was over half a day for them to reach the League of Assassins' base. They all sneaked in a few hours of sleep, but by the time they were flying over Eastern Europe they were all setting up.

Dick and Cass were stretching and warming up in the back of plane, talking in hushed voices about how they should go against a literal army. Damian was sharpening his katana, before turning his attention to his batarangs. Jason just sat in his place and watched them prepare.

They were flying over the desert when Bruce gave Alfred the lead from the cave and stood from the pilot seat.  
"Alright, everyone. Hood, grab the grenate launcher, we're using that to enter," he pointed at the wardrobe with his chin. "Once we're in, we'll split. Nightwing and Robin go for the guards and the ninjas. I will take care of Ra's himself. Hood and Orphan are on rescue duty. If this establishment is like the others were, the torture chamber is about seven levels down, that's where you start. Be as quick as possible, we don't want more than fifteen minutes spent in there, " Bruce recounted the plan again just to make sure everyone was on the same page." Grab Red Robin and leave. No useless actions, we're strictly on must-do. Understood? " he asked, and while he addressed them all, he was only looking at Jason as he spoke.

Red Hood already had the grenade launcher in his hand, setting it up so he could fire at will. He gave Batman a swift nod to get him off his back before walking the the end of the plane, waiting for it to drop down.

"I'm opening the door in three... Two..." Alfred voice was calm through the comms, and Jason got down on one knee and put the grenade launcher on his shoulder. As the back dropped, and his helmet adjusted to launcher, his lenses automatically zoomed onto the barely visible building in the sand.

He took a deep breath and waited. Bruce's voice was calm as he gave the order:  
"Fire."

The grenade met the building with a explosion and just as the fire engulfed the walls, Bruce jumped off the plane, using his cape as a parachute. The rest followed close behind, Dick, Jason and Cass putting on their actual parachute.

By the time they landed, Bruce and Damian were already fighting with the assassins.  
"Keep to the plan," Batman ordered as he knocked out a man. Dick stood into the fight, pulling his escrima sticks off his back, while Jason and Cassandra bulldozed their way into the building, not stopping for a moment. Cass knocked them out in a single motions, hitting a specific nerve by their necks, while Jason used the gun he actually loaded rubber bullets into.

But right after they were out of Bruce's sight, Jason pulled out two other guns that permanently got rid of the assassins. Cass didn't as much as spare him a glance doing that, and kept on knocking out the assassins that tried to stop her. They jump down the stairs, not wasting time by taking them. They landed on the lowest level like that immediately. A knife grazed Jason's helmet but he caught it with the handle of his gun, using it as a leverage to slam the assassin into the wall hard enough that it crumbled around him and the ninja fell onto the ground like a ragdoll. He sidestepped the other as they thrust their wakizashi towards him, before knocking the butt of his gun into the assassins elbow to break it before knocking their head to the side. He didn't stop to check if he just knocked him out or actually broke his neck. The third one only got a bullet in the throat. There was only one door on the level, but it was protected by a code a magnetic card and a key. The reinforced iron door made it impossible for them to break it in.

Cass stood on a guard she knocked out and jammed the assassin's knife into the magnetic slot. It was hard enough to cut the wires that powered that part of the lock. She pulled out a powder box from her utility belt and rubbed some over the keys with a brush. Seeing which keys had the most oil on it from people's fingers she jammed in the code before turning to the lock. Picking the lock was the easiest part, so within seconds she had her hand on the handle. She turned to look at Jason who nodded his head and lifted his gun up. Cass pulled the door open and let Jason in first so he could shoot whoever wanted to attack them.

But the room was empty other than the lone figure in the middle. Tim's hands were chained above his head, hanging limp from the chain that lead to the ceiling. He was completely naked, sitting in a pile of blood mixed with some clear, white stuff that Jason did not want to think about. His slim body was covered in bruises, his lips bloody and raw. They have probably gagged him at some point. From the way his skin stretched over his muscles and bones, it was clear that he was severely dehydrated and malnourished.

But what really turned Jason's stomach was the smell. His helmet took most off of it, but he saw how Cass held back a gag. The sour scent of a distressed omega mixed with the heat scent and the disgusting stench of a sweaty alpha was enough to make Jason see red. Had he been a few years younger, this would've sent him into something close to the pit rage. But he was more experienced now and he had another task on the hand.

He threw his helmet onto the ground, giving up the protection of the built in rebreather. He ignored how the nausea hot him twenty times stronger as he walked to Tim and kneeled down in front of him. Tim shuddered at the sound of his knees hitting the ground and stubbornly kept his gaze on the ground until he felt Jason's gloved hand on his bruised cheek.

"Red, I need you to answer. What's your status and can you stand?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm and steady to bring out the professional side of Tim, that was always present at missions.

Tim looked up, his blue eyes barely visible from the swollen flesh around them. He studied Jason for a few second like he couldn't believe it was actually him, before his mouth quivered something and tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked pathetic.

"I... It hurts..."he croaked out. His voice was rough and strained. Jason refused to think about whether it was from screaming or not talking or dehydration.

"Okay. I need you to keep still and not flinch," Jason said before he put Tim's hands closer together and put his own on top of them. He counted down loudly so Tim was prepared for the gun to go off as Jason shot through the locks. As he was no longer held up by the chains, Tim slumped forward limply against Jason.

"We're almost done," Jason reassured him as he took off his jacket and put it around the omega. It was barely long enough to cover his bottom but it was still better than nothing. The alpha leaned Tim's head against his chest as he reached around him and lifted him up. He pointedly ignored the sticky substance on the omegavd thigh. He looked at Cass övé rhis shoulder.

"I have another gun in the back holster. It has rubber bullets. Take it," he said softly not to risk scaring Tim with a command, but the look in his eyes was enough for Cass to take the gun out and lead the out. Jason then looked at his helmet on the ground." Self-destruction in five, " he called out, knowing the voice recognition would do the job.

"It hurts so bad..." Tim whimpered against his neck, his scent even more sour up close. Jason didn't look down at him as they made their way up the stairs, with Cass not hesitating a moment before throwing anyone over the rail if they got close to them.

"I know, but I need you to stay awake until we're out," he whispered back. Two floors over, five more to left until ground-level. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked to make sure Tim stayed responsive.

"The... Breakfast at yours..." Tim forced it out, curling even closer to Jason's chest. That was four days ago. It was a miracle he was still this conscious.

"Drinking?"

"I got... some water... twice a day," he said. The closer they got the the air, the more violently he shivered. It was warm in the desert, but being in a closed room for days without anything but the used air to keep him warm was enough to accustom him to the warmth. Jason forced back the growl. The recommended amount was 3-4 liters a day at least for an omega in heat, to make sure their bodies didn't overheat.

"Heat?" It was supposed to be over when he left Jason's apartment.

"Gave me... inducers... every twenty hours..." Tim made a small pause before he added, "I think."

"You think?" Five floors done, two more left.

"I... Lost count after thirty-eight hours," he added, pushing his face closer to Jason's neck. It took them thirty-eight hours to break him. Despite his better judgement, Jason pressed a kiss onto Tim's head.

"That's okay. We'll give you suppressants on the plane, " he answered. Cass stopped for a moment to look back at them. She waited until they were right behind her and Jason gave her a nod that he was ready. She cocked the gun he gave her before bursting into the main corridor. She had deadly aim with the gun, shooting at the pressure points before the asssassins were even attacking them.

"Agent A, I have the package. Orphan and I will be out in a minute tops," Jason said and held Tim even closer to his body, shielding him from the hits and knifes.

"Very well, young sir," Alfred answered and Jason could already hear the plane engines outside. They were almost there.

"Everyone watch Hood's back. We're retreating," Bruce gave the order and suddenly Dick was by Jason's side, pushing back the jabs aimed at them. Cass broke through the commotion and lead them straight to the plane that was hovering above the ground. She kicked the ninjas off as they tried to enter holding the fort until the other three was also aboard. Jason ran inside and hid behind the cabinet so if anything was fired into the plane they would be hidden from it.

"It's over. We're out. You're safe," he whispered softly, putting Tim into his lap as he sat onto the ground.

"Taking off in three... two... one," Alfred said and slowly but surely the plan rose into the air and closed the backdoor. Bruce walked forward and looked for them before his eyes fell on the pair on the ground. He reached out for Tim, but Jason hit his hand away and openly snarled at him. The cowl hid Bruce's every reaction, but he pulled back and that was enough for Jason. He only accepted the blanket Cass held out for him to bundle Tim into. Dick squatted down in front of them, but kept his safe distance.

"Timmy..." he started, but the omega cut him off.

"Knock me out," he asked softly, slowly turning his head to look at Dick. "I feel like my organs are shutting down, please, knock me out," he pleaded, his voice trembling. Jason felt his tears wetting his shirt, but he didn't comment on it.

"Kiddo..."Dick was unsure.

"We need to let you ride your heat out, it would be unsafe to cut it," Bruce chided gently from the pilot seat, taking the command back from Alfred.

"His body won't last. We need to knock him out and cut his heat off immediately," Jason spoke up, holding Tim stronger.

"You don't..." Bruce started, but Jason didn't let him speak.

"He just finished his natural heat when he was taken. His body won't be able to take another one fully in this state!" he raised his voice. He felt Tim curl smaller in his arms, but if there was no other way to get to Bruce then Jason needed to shout.

"Then do it. Syringe in the cabinet. There should also be infusion bags," Bruce said and albeit reluctantly, Dick got up and took two syringes from the cabinet. The first he gave in was to end the heat before he administered the one to put Tim to sleep. He then collected the infusion and hung it from the back of the seat so it could flow without the problem through the tube into the omega's veins.

Bruce waited a few minutes before asking:  
"Is he asleep?"

Jason adjusted his position to get more comfortable and when Tim didn't even stirr he nodded.  
"He is."

Bruce turned around in his seat and pushed his cowl down so his glare was full power on Jason.  
"How do you know that he had his heat last week?" he asked. His voice was low, but the anger in it was clear.

"Also, why did you lie about not meeting him for weeks?" Dick asked, putting his arm around the back of the seat, checking on the infusion with the same motion.

"None of your buiseness. You can't prove shit," Jason answered. At this point he was way too used to his pack turning on him. And this time he didn't even have Tim to act a buffer between them.

"The clothes in his backpack we found reeked of you, Todd," Damian added with a condencending smirk. "Don't think we're stupid. Your brain capacity isn't the normal."

Jason glared at the child, trying to murder him with that alone. At least Damian hasn't presented yet, so he didn't rise to the obvious challenge in Jason's disposition.  
"I stand by my point. It's none of your fucking business," he snarled. Dick stiffened in his seat, but didn't react. He may have been an alpha, but he would've been a better fit for an omega or a beta. When it wasn't about taking a lead on a mission or working on field, he was never the aggressor. He was much more about peace in the family than taking on the challenges younger alphas or even sometimes Bruce posed.

Bruce was the head of the pack in every way, but hiding his secondary gender as Batman gave him enough practice at keeping his reactions at bay. So while Jason would do anything he could to piss him off, Bruce wa sgreat at handling the challenges or shutting him out. But the moment Damian would present, it would most likely change. Whatever secondary gender to boy would present as, he will constantly be fighting against alphas and go against their authority. Fortunately, in that second, they didn't need to worry about that.

Cass sat down beside Jason, her neutral, almost nonexistent scent soothing his nerves. He didn't even flinch when she put a gentle hand on his arm to bring his attention to herself.  
"We want to help. We need to know," she said in a warm tone, her eyes soft and reassuring. Jason made a face, but she held his eyes. This was her quiet way of getting what she wanted.

And it never failed.  
"We do it because it's convenient. His heats are shorter if he spends it with an alpha, and my rut rages don't appear when he's around. Did you think my pre-rut killings went down because I studied anger management?" he couldn't help but snort at the idea. The week and half leading up to his rut was always the worst. He was restless and everything annoyed him and could set him off. The only way they could temper it down was by Tim being around to give him something to focus on. If he had something - _someone_ \- to protect, the aggression and the need to overpower almost vanished.

"How long has this been going on?" Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. He was clearly agitated, but he had no way of being alone for the next twelve hours while they were on the plane.

Jason shrugged.  
"A year or so? Don't know, don't really care," he answered. At his reply, Bruce closed his eyes, and probably counted in his head so he wouldn't explode onto them. This was no place or time for a family feud.

Cass' hand slowly crept up and pushed the blanket and Jason's jacket off Tim's shoulder to look at his neck.  
"He isn't claimed," she exclaimed softly, meeting Jason's eyes.

"We're not together. As I said, what we have is because it's convenient. As for why Ra's didn't claim him..." Jason cut himself off for a moment. He didn't know what to say about that. Dick gave him a sad glance over the infusion bag.

"Let's just be happy that it didn't get down to that," he whispered gently, giving them a soft smile before he got up. "We should probably clean him up a little and examine his wounds while he's out. This way it will hurt less," he said, looking at Bruce for permission.

The head alpha was still glaring at them, but after a few second he nodded his head.  
"Be careful," was the only thing he said before turning back towards the front of the plane and taking control of it.

"Take samples first. He's been..." Jason didn't finish the sentence. He just pushedthe blanket up enough so the scars and bruises on Tim's thighs were visible. Dick grabbed onto the seat not to fall as he took in the visuals. And he had only seen his thighs. Cass got up from her place by Jason's side and walked into front to give Tim the privacy, even while unconscious.

Jason followed her with his eyes before turning back to Dick. The man seemed like he would vomit within seconds. And yet he couldn't turn his eyes away.  
"Grayson, do you want me to do it? I have no problem with it," Damian offered from his seat. Just the sound of this left a bad taste in Jason's mouth. Sure, Damian has seen worse things in his life, and he was less emotionally attached to Tim than the rest of them. But still, showing that sight to a thirteen year old didn't sit well with them.

Dick shook his head to being himself back into reality.  
"No. I'll do it. You just stay in the front, Dami, okay?" he gave the boy a kind smile before walking back to the cupboard and took out a swab and a bag. He kneeled down by their side and waited for Jason to pull the blanket even higher. His eyes watered at the sight but he did his job and took the sample. Once he stood up, Jason started moving to lay Tim onto the ground.

"I'll do the rest," he said much to Dick's relief. "Just wet some towels, will ya?"

*******************

Tim only woke up the next day. They used up all infusion bags on the plane and Alfred himself have given him a few once they reached the cave. The old butler had already fetched Leslie when they came in, saying that his heart wouldn't be able to take this anymore. The woman on the other hand just pressed her lips together, held back her nausea and got to work. They needed to remember that no matter how shaken they were, Tim had it worse.

She gave them a list of his injuries and how to treat them, before putting a number into Bruce's hand. It was a psychiatrist's she worked with. She left without saying anything else.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dick asked softly, leaning against the computer. Bruce went to WE to make up a story why Tim wasn't present, and he sent Damian into school. It was important to try and push the boy towards normal life, no matter how they risked their life the previous day.

"Dunno. We'll see," Jason leaned back on his seat by the medical bed they set up for Tim. The omega was hooked up to so many machines at once it was hurtful to look at him. But at least his vitals were much more stable than when they found him. The infusions did their magic.

"I'm just worried. He always thinks everything is his fault. I can't even imagine how detrimental this will be..." his voice drifted off as he looked away from the omega. He missed how Tim's nose scrunched up.

"Can you... Not talk about this?" he asked. His voice was rough and he could brealy croak out the words so Dick grabbed the glass they kept beside the bed and lead the straw to Tim's lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, pulling back the water after a few gulps. Tim may not have been severely dehydrated at this point, but there was still a chance they could shock his system with too much water.

"Like shit," Tim laughed out, but it was forced. There were already tears in his eyes, his voice shaky. He was already way too aware of the situation.

"Do you need help with anything?" Dick asked, running his hand through the dirty locks on Tim's head.

Tim avoided his eyes as he answered:  
"Some warmer clothes would be nice." He was in long pajamas under a blanket. But he could ask for anything, Dick would get it for him.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Dick said softly and pressed a kiss onto Tim's forehead before leaving. Tim kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, but Jason knew he was aware of his presence.

"Do you want to be alone? As much as you can be with six hundred cameras on you," Jason asked, looking around. He knew that Bruce was at WE, but he would bet his life that the man was constantly watching them on his phone. And his laptop. And whatever electronics he could share the security cameras' view on.

"I don't know," Tim said, pulling Jason's attention back. The alpha leaned forward.

"You don't know?"

"I... I don't want you guys to see me like this. I don't want people to look at me like this," he said, suppressing a sob that threatened to break out of his chest. "But I don't want to be left alone." He squeezed the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

Jason watched dhim for a second before he made his desicion. He kicked off his boots, and threw his holsters and knifes beside them onto the ground.  
"Scoot over," he said, pushing up the blankets on the side Tim wasn't hooked onto the machines. This caused the boy to look at him.

"What?" he asked weakly but did as he was told. He didn't have any strength to argue. Jason climbed into the bed with him and laid down with his back facing Tim.

"I can't see you," he said and got comfortable without any further words. For a moment, Tim didn't move. He just sat there where he was pushed, not making a sound. But then he laid back down and curled his body against Jason's back. His breath hitched as he cried softly against the warm body next to his. He felt so small and fragile next to Jason.

If Jason wasn't so sure that he had a black hole where his heart used to be, he thought this is what a true heartbreak would feel like.


	3. Chapter 3

They knew this will be hard. Dick moved back to the Manor, Cass and Stephanie were also constantly present to be by Tim's side at all times. They were prepared for Tim to fall silent after what happened, to push them away and try to lock them out of his life. They thought up ways what to do if the boy went completely unresponsive.

What they didn't see coming was Tim acting like nothing happened. He greeted them with a smile, kept up a conversation and he even tried to go back to work, which ended with Bruce saying that he's going to have Alfred or Dick watching Tim 24/7, shall he try to even go near a case file or his costume.

He seemed normal. He seemed happy. And that was more worrying than anything else.

"Alfie, can I ask you something?" Jason asked, looking at Tim and Stephanie watching Brooklyn 99 reruns on the television. They were huddled together under a blanket on the couch, Stephanie curling her slim body around her ex, as if that would protect him from the world. There was a bowl of chips in front of them, but there was something bothering Jason about that. Only Stephanie was eating it.

"Of course, Master Jason. Ask away," Alfred answered. He didn't even look at Jason, he just continued dusting off the portraits in the hall.

"Have you seen Tim eat anything lately?" Jason leaned his head to the side. He didn't move back into the manor; him and Bruce would probably kill each other after a few days. But he would still visit every two days, always making up reasons to do so.

"Do you mean a decent homecooked meal or snacks?" Alfred asked, finally turning his eyes towards Jason.

"Anything."

"Well, as for dinner and lunch, he hasn't been showing up at the table on time, so I can't say I witnessed him eat a main course or so. However, I caught him a few night ago eating marshmallows while the others were on patrol," he answered, smiling gently at the memory. Jason could imagine Alfred walking into the kitchen because he heard a noise just to find Tim playing chubby bunny by himself.

"Something doesn't sit well with me. He already has shitty eating habits, but if he's starving himself right now..."he cut himself off. He would rather not think about what he would've to do if it came down to that.

The very first week after they retrieved Tim, it was completely normal that he didn't really eat anything. His stomach shrunk after not eating anything for four days, it was clear why he wouldn't be able to stomach anything down. But over two and half week has passed and Jason hasn't seen him eat basically anything, and he was always around for lunch and dinner. (Because Alfred was a masterchef and Jason would rather not spend his time cooking if he had the chance to have it made for him.)

"I will arrange for tonight to have Master Timothy's favourite. Hopefully, we can encourage him to dine with the family, and you may supervise his eating habits," Alfred offered calmly. Jason nodded his head.

"Okay. Thanks," he sighed and pushed himself off the wall and walked away. To keep himself busy until dinner he went back to the Two Face case. Since he wasn't there to hijack the shipment when it arrived, he had much harder time hunting down the guns individually. Soon, he would need to make a move before Two Face could pass off all of them. The ones he already put his hands on were disgustingly good and Jason already had them named and put them up in his flat. But the more of them were in bad hands the more problems it caused for the Red Hood and for Gotham.

He was completely engrossed in the files when Alfred knocked on the door to the cave that the dinner was ready.

Bruce sat at the head of the table as usual, with Damian and Dick on each side. Damian was going into a rant about a company that supposedly tested on animals and he wanted to use the WE lawyers to ruin them. Dick seemed absolutely on board with the plan while Bruce tried his best to explain that they would need an entirely new set of lawyers who were more well-versed in this kind of case, and that he will need to make a few phone calls before Damian can sit down with them to present the case and discuss what reprecussions it would mean to said company.

Normally, this would be right up in Tim's alley. His main profile was in the finances, but he worked alongside the WE lawyers enough to know a lot about legal issues. Jason had to sit through one too many exhausted rants from Tim in the middle of the night after a particularly long and annoying board meeting. But this time Tim was just sitting silently beside Dick, glaring at the food in front of him.

It was pizza. It was a once in lifetime thing that Alfred allowed this kind of food in the house, so the fact that there was a huge pizza sitting in front of Tim said a lot. One half was richly decorated with pineapple while the other half had the Canadian bacon and artichoke hearts nobody ate other than him.

Jason sat down beside the boy and grabbed a boy from the middle of the table.  
"'Sup, Babybird? Your abomination not to your liking?" he asked, making a face at the yellow fruit that should never be put on pizza. He opened how own box, and his frown only deepened. "Two bits, this is your vegetarian bullshit!" he called out much louder than the space between them called for.

Damian stopped mid sentence to glare at him.  
"It's perfectly healthy choice of pizza, Todd. Just because I don't succumb to neanderthal urges of feasting on meat constantly doesn't mean my choice of pizza is inferior to yours," he said and stood from his seat to snatch the box from Jason, as if it being in front of him would make it rot within seconds.

"Whatever you say, midget," Jason rolled his eyes and opened another box. _This_ was his choice. Extra pepperoni, extra ham and some bacon sprinkled on top. "You don't know how to live well," he said and took a slice. He bit into it while holding Damian's hateful glance.

Tim's seat pushed back with a loud screech.  
"Please, excuse me," he mumbled and didn't even look at them before he turned on his heels. He kept a rather steady pace until he reached the door and closed it after himself. But you can't fool four experienced vigilantes and an omnipotent human by only starting to run once the door is closed.

Jason's eyes met Bruce's for s split second before they moved, but by that time Dick was already out of his seat and running after the omega. The closest bathroom was just down the corner from the dining room and the sound of Tim retching could be heard from afar; he didn't have time to close the door after himself.

"Oh, Timmy," Dick mumbled to himself and kneeled down by Tim's side, caressing his back with gentle hands. This was met by Tim holding the toilet even tighter as another wave hit him. It took him a few seconds before he could lift up his head enough to wipe his mouth and normalise his breathing.

Bruce reached into the cabinet to take out a glass they normally offered to hold the guests' toothbrush. He filled it up with cold water and held it out for his adoptive son as he squatted down beside them. Dick reached to flush the toilet, letting Tim to slump against him.

"Is this why you don't eat?" Jason asked. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe. The bathroom may have been big, but they could still overcrowd it.

"I eat," Tim glared before taking a sip of his water. He gagged a little after the first gulp but he held it back.

"Nobody hasn't seen you eat anything other than trash this past days. You can't even look at your favourite stuff. Do you seriously think I would believe you?" Jason lifted up an eyebrow. He ignored how Bruce shot him a warning glare and ignored Dick's presence. It was only him and Tim, who didn't turn away.

"I eat, " Tim repeated, putting more emphasis on the words. "I just eat alone, because as you saw, it doesn't stay down," he said, pointing around the room.

"How long has this been going on?" Bruce asked as gently as he could. 

"A few days. It hasn't been a week yet," he answered, and lurched forward to grab the toilet again. Dick reached for him to give him support, but this time Tim just dry heaved a few times before he sat back. Exhaustion was clearly written on his face.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Dick asked. He gently ran his fingers up and down along Tim's spine, keeping the rhythm steady and slow.

Tim gave him an unimpressed look over his shoulder.  
"When has any of us seen a doctor if it wasn't a life or death situation?"

Jason had to give it to him, he had a good point.

"Tim, you've been through enough lately, and your body needs the food to heal, this is not healthy," Bruce said. He tried his best not to sound lecturing and condescending, but his tone wasn't exactly right. Emotional constipation still got the best of him sometimes.

"It's not like I do it because I want to," Tim growled. It didn't have the same bit and threat to it as an alpha's would, but it expressed his disappointment and displeasure at the unsaid accusation just fine. "Do you think I would ditch coffee by choice?" he asked. Jason couldn't believe his ears.

"You ditched coffee?" They were talking about Timothy Jackson Drake who brought a coffee machine into anyone's every safe house he visited just to make sure he had the chance to drink it at any time. He even kept them stocked so there was never shortage.

Coffee was the kid's life-force, there was no other way of putting it. If Jason hadn't seen him actually bleed, he would be convinced there was actually coffee flowing in Tim's veins.

And the sadness in his eyes spoke volumes as Tim nodded his head.  
"The scent alone makes me nauseous," he whispered, the corner of his lips curving down slightly. Bruce and Dick looked at each other over Tim's head and Jason needed to hold himself back from shaking his head. Their omega was having a mental breakdown about his favourite thing in the world, they could hold their mental conversations elsewhere when there wasn't a more pressing matter on hand.

"Let's run a few test in the cave, to make sure this isn't some leftover effect of the drugs they gave you, or some virus you contacted there," and with that, Bruce was back to his all work, no play persona. For once, Jason was glad about it, the last thing he wanted to deal with was B being awkward about emotions while they watched Tim vomit his guts out.

"Can you stand?" Dick asked gently, still keeping his hand on Tim's back. The omega nodded and slowly pushed himself into a standing position. He waited a few moment to see if he was completely steady before turning to the alphas.

"I'll meet you in the cave, I want to brush my teeth first," he said and after Bruce gave him the go ahead, he walked past them. His hand brushed against Jason's for a split second, but that was enough for the alpha to get the message. Tim was requesting support during the examination in the cave. They didn't look back at each other as Tim walked to the stairs to go up to his bathroom, while Jason followed Bruce into the parlour to gave the grandfather clock a visit.

Jason sat into Bruce's armchair as Bruce set up the testing kits and powered up the analytical machine. Dick fussed around with the bed.  
"Let's hope for the best," Grayson mumbled to himself, more stressed out than any of them.

"I mean... The place looked like shit and I don't think they cleaned it up for him. He may as well contacted the plague there," Jason chimed in.

"Your optimism helps a bunch, little wing," Dick sighed. He kept his hand busy with rearranging the lamps over the table, but it was clear that he was just restless.

"I know, I'm a fucking delight," Jason answered, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Don't flatter yourself," Tim cut in from the top of the stairs. He was still in his sweatpants and oversized shirtn he didn't even bother about putting on shoes, he walked down the metal stairs barefoot. He sat onto the desk without any prompting.

"Bloodtest or cheekswab?" he looked at Bruce, who already had a belt in his hand.

"Bloodtest. It gives a larger amount of information," he answered and Tim nodded in understanding. He held out his arm and Bruce put the belt around his upper arm and pulled it tight.

"Do you have any other symptoms? Fever?" Bruce kept his eyes on his task as he drew the blood.

"No."

"Diarrhea?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

"Not more than usual," Tim answered every question calmly. Having gone through millions of these test after he lost his spleen and Bruce became paranoid of his health it was just a normal Thursday night for him.

Bruce pulled out the needle and handed it to Dick before he pressed a gauze pad onto Tim's elbow and released the belt.  
"Hopefully it's nothing serious then," he said, his poker face perfect as usual.

"Or if you die we won't bury you six feet under, only two so you won't have you crawl your way out," Jason said before a smirk crept onto his face. "You know, like I had."

Bruce and Dick gave him tired looks, but Tim smiled back.  
"I could totally go for a few years in a casket right now. Would help with catching up the sleep I lost in the last decade," he answered much to the dismay of their oldest brother. Jason nodded in appreciation of the reply.

"You know, I often wondered how you guys ever got to get along," Dick mused. "But seeing how positive people you are, it's clear now."

"That, and hate-sex solves a lot of problems," Jason sing-song just to watch the horror grow on Dick's face.

Dick wasn't shy when it came to sexual topics. It was well-known in their community that he had a lot of experience and that he had his fair share of adventures with multiple people. But the thought of his little baby brothers, who will always be twelve in his eyes were solving their issues with sex was a lot for him.

"And this is where this conversation ends," Bruce cut in, his tone not leaving any place for argument. His iceblue eyes turned to Dick. "Start up the other analytic machine so we'll have more diagnoses," he said and held out the left over samples for the young alpha to take.

Jason waited a few moments for the alphas to occupy themselves with the machines before he stood up and walked to the table. Tim looked small and fragile on the large metal desk, his clothes hung from his thin frame like they would from a stick figure. In this light the weight he lost seemed much more prominent than it head upstairs.

"You're an idiot," he said. It was supposed to be a reprimand but it came out gently. His knees were almost touching Tim's on the side.

The omega snorted.  
"I don't want to hear that from you," he whispered back as he tipped his chin up to look Jason in the eyes. The deep blues held the same tiredness and exhausted maturity in them as they always did, but the emptines that laid behind them was new. Tim could try to hide his feelings as hard as he wanted to, and he could fool the others. But Jason knew those eyes more than anyone else and they couldn't lie to him.

"Drake, Todd, I have to ask you to stop being disgusting. What you do in private is your business, but I don't want to witness your relationship," Damian snarled as he let Alfred the cat walk down the stairs before him.

"Ever the supportive brother, aren'cha, brat?" Jason asked and just to spite their youngest, he pulled Tim against his chest and rubbed his wrist onto his neck to scent him. He decided that the way Tim relaxed against him during that gesture was to play onto the game they played on Damian in that second.

Damian glared at them so intensely Jason felt his hate enter his very soul. It left a nice tingling feeling in his gut.  
"You're not my brother," the kid spat and turned his eyes away from them.

"Boys, quit it," Bruce called out. He now had a stack of papers in his hand and was only waiting for Dick to finish printing his own stack from the second machine. His eyes were running through the page with the speed on light, the expression of his face never changing. For once, Dick also kept his guard up as he read through his own findings.

Tim turned his head to the side to look at them but kept himself plastered onto Jason's chest.  
"So? Am I finally going to die?" the weird enjoyment in his voice as he asked the question reminded Jason way too much of himself. Maybe they were truly spending too much time together.

Bruce shook his head slowly.  
"No, you're not. Most of vitals are low but that was expected since you're not getting your nutritions right," he stopped for a split second before he let the papers down to look at Dick. Grayson nodded his head timidly.

"What?" Tim asked, pulling away from Jason. The alphas were stressing him out with their silence. His scent turned sour a little, so Jason put his hand on his neck without even thinking about it.

Bruce met Tim's worried gaze, knowing it was his job to break the news.  
"You're pregnant."

Now, Jason wasn't Superman. He didn't have a good enough hearing to really hear everyone's heartbeat in the room. But he was sure that everyone's heart skipped a beat in that exact moment. He knew that his did, and his stomach dropped. He could also feel how Tim stopped breathing.

Everyone kept their eyes on the omega, who just blankly stared at his adoptive father.  
"No, I'm not," was the first thing he said. He refused to look at the papers both Bruce and Dick held out for him.

"According to all of test we run, you are," Bruce answered calmly. He put the stack down onto the table beside the boy.

"No. I'm not," Tim repeated, his eyes burning with intensity as he looked up at the alpha. He was trying to will him to admit it was a joke by that alone.

"Son, the tests..." Bruce started again, but Tim cut him off by pushing the papers off the table and leaving them to scatter around the cave. Alfred the cat ran up the stairs in panic at the loud sound.

"They are wrong. Run them again! I am not pregnant," he insisted.

Dick stepped forward and held his hands out to reach for the omega.  
"Timmy, please be rational..." he called gently, his voice soothing and calm.

"No," Tim called out, pushing both Dick and Jason away from himself. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not carrying his... His..." he couldn't finish the sentence. His eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. Jason turned his eyes away from him; the way Tim's world shattered down in that exact moment was too much to witness even for him.

"Kiddo..." Dick tried again, but Tim flinched when he touched him so he immediately pulled his hand back.

"No..." Tim could barely force the word out. His breathing was speeding up gradually and it came out as a wheeze every time he exhaled. "It can't be... Him... He's.... I'm not... I can't... His child..." his hands flew up to his head as he grabbed his hair in his fist. He curled into a ball on the table, his hand shielding his head like he was under attack or the building may crumble around him.

Bruce pushed Jason back to get to his omega.  
"Tim, breath with me. I need you to breath," he said, more as a request than as an order.

Jason stood on the side and kept his eyes trained on the computer. He couldn't do this. He was not good with feelings, he wasn't one to act as emotional support. He couldn't even handle his own feelings, let alone someone else's. The closest thing he ever had to true love was their weird ass arrangement with all the domesticity that followed it. And now Tim was pregnant. With Ra's al Ghoul's child.

"Or it could be mine," he whispered to himself softly. It was a weird realisation, but before he had time to think it through Dick was already looking at him.

"What do you mean it could be yours?" he asked. Jason's gaze flew bac and forth between him and Bruce who were waiting for him to elaborate. But he couldn't without getting an answer first. He walked back to the table and grabbed Tim's face between his hands, forcing his to lift his eyes up from his knees. Tears were now streaming down his beautiful face, his breath still strained.

"Babybird, I need you to answer," he said slowly and clearly. "Did you take the morning after pill before Ra's took you?"

Tim took a moment to swallow back his sobs, but then he just slowly shook his head. For Jason, that was enough. He pulled the omega into his arms again, hiding him from the world.

"So it's either yours or Ra's'..." Bruce voiced the facts just to see that everyone was on the same page. Jason nodded his head while Dick just closed his eyes.

"Does it matter?" Damian questioned. Everyone turned to look at him, either with horror or curiosity. The boy slowly walked forward, closing the distance between himself and his pack. "The logical step is to end the pregnancy before this gets out and someone attacks" he said in the matter of fact tone with the carelessness about life his mother beat into him.

Before they had time to react, Tim was off the table. Jason barely felt a stroke against his leg as Tim snatched the tiny handgun he held in his boot for emergencies and Tim was already standing by the dinosaur, a good fifteen feet away from them.

"Stay back!" he ordered, keeping the gun trained on Damian. The boys eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't seem scared as Dick stepped in front of him.

"Tim!" he called out, but the warning tone didn't faze the omega.

"I said, stay back!" he called out again, trying to steady the gun is his hand with minimal success. His hands were trembling so bad the gun would barely hit anyone. This was probably even more shaking that seeing Tim cry. The omega's hand were usually steady as a rock. If Alfred wasn't available when Jason needed surgery, he would've wanted Tim to hold the knife.

"Damian, drop the knife. I think the knife is the problem," Bruce said, keeping his eyes trained on the omega.

"Why should I...?" Damian asked, looking down at his hand. It was a habit for him, at this point he didn't even realise he was holding a knife. Playing around with a knife, a katanga, a sword or the batarangs was a just way for him to occupy his hands with, nothing more. But the commotion of everyone turning to look at the butterfly knife the boy eventually put on the table was enough for Tim to take off. He ran up the dinosaure's back to skip out the stairs and was already out of the cave before Bruce and Jason even reached the top of the stairs.

"I didn't want to attack him," Damian exclaimed, looking up at Dick. His back was straight, his voice and face cold, but Dick knew him well enough not to take this coldness seriously. He ran his hand into Damian's black locks gently.

"I know. He was already hysterical, the topic just tipped him over," he said before he gave the boy a soft smile. "It's not your fault."

*****************

Tim almost pushed the clock over as he burst out of the cave and ran towards the door. He could hear the others following him and he knew it was just seconds before ethey caught up to him, because even if he could pull his weight in a race, he hasn't eaten a full meal for weeks now without throwing it up and at this point, he was weak. His body was tired and there was no way of denying it.

He pushed on the door until it gave way to him and let it fall closed behind him, not caring that it may hit someone.

"Conner! KON! KON-EL!" he shout we're more desperate cries of help. He threw the handgun aside as he ran, trying to put as much distance between the Manor and himself as he could. But he was tired and his body just wasn't holding up. His knees buckled so Tim braced himself for the fall.

But it never came. Strong hands grabbed his arms to steady him as Conner stood in front of him. He wasn't even out of breath from flying over half of the country, but the concern of Superboy's face was evident.

"Tim, you okay?" he asked, holding the boy steadily. Tim let out a shaky breath in relief and grabbed the clone's shoulder with as much strength as he could muster up. 

"Take me away. Please, don't leave me here," he pleaded, flinching when he heard the door open behind him.

"Tim, calm down," Bruce's voice was harder than he intended it to be.

"Babybird..." Jason froze when he saw the clone beside the omega.

Being a genetically engineered half alien, Conner didn't have a secondary gender. He didn't have the sensitivity to pheromones and other secondary gender as his friends and family had. He, on the other hand, had excellent scent perception and over the years he learned what the subtle changes in his friends' scent meant.  
Tim was scared, more than he had ever been and the people following him weren't happy at all.

It was a no brainer for him. He put his arms around Tim and took off before the men could take another step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim threw up the moment Conner put him onto the ground. Flying at supersonic spread probably wasn't the best idea while pregnant. He didn't have anything in him to come out anymore, but he continued dry having for a long time, leaning onto the rail of Martha Kent's porch.

"Oh, dear," Martha stood from her chair and put the newspaper onto the small table. Conner looked up at her from where he was standing by Tim's side, patting his back awkwardly.

"Sorry, Ma... I just didn't know where else to take him," he admitted, scrunching up his nose. When Tim begged him to take him away, the first place Conner though of was Martha's house. This was probably safer than the Titan Tower and the Wayne Manor together.

"That's alright, Conner. I'll bring some water," she ran into the house, leaving the boys by themselves for a moment. Tim finally found it in himself to straighten up as his stomach finally settled down a little and he sat onto the stairs. His face was burning from the dry heaving and from the tears that have now dried on his skin.

Martha came back out and held the glass out for Tim as she sat down beside him on the stairs. Tim took the glass with a sad smile.  
"Thank you. And I'm sorry about this," he whispered softly.

Martha gave him a kind smile.  
"It's okay, darling, don't worry about it," she rubbed his shoulder gently and pulled the boy onto her shoulder. Conner continued standing in front of them, not knowing what do with himself.

He took a deep breath and took a step forward to pull Tim's attention to himself.  
"What happened?"

The bats were a problematic bunch, everyone knew that. Every single one of them being emotionally repressed and betraying one another for a plan they didn't bother to share with anyone else. They were problematic, they were dangerous to themselves and each other, but they always sorted things out between them. The fact that Tim went as far as to ask for help meant that there was a serious issue in the family.

Tim played with the glass in his hands, his eyes following the lines of the droplets that ran down the lines. He gulped hard and took a deep breath to collect himself.  
"I'm pregnant," he pushed the words out fast just how he would tear off a band aid. "And... Damian was talking about abortion, saying things.... Like... 'the faster we kill it, the better' and he came towards me with a knife," he pulled his knees higher up as to protect his stomach with them. Then he forced himself to laugh and give his best friend a smile. "I just panicked for a moment. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Conner saw red. He wasn't a bat, there was no one to tell him not to kill. He also knew more than one person who would be ready to beat the shit out of the other bats for Tim.  
"Conner, get back onto the ground," Martha hissed, pointing at her feet. Conner didn't even realise he was floating in anger.

"Sorry."

"Now, Tim, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you," Martha tried to bring a the situation into a better light. Tim tried to smile again, but he just couldn't force himself anymore.

"One can never know with him. Wouldn't be the first time," he answered softly before taking a sip from the cold water. It soothed his burning insides. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to. I mean, it's my kid and he hates me. And he hates the father even more. There is good reason why he would try to end it at once,"

"Who's the father?" the question slipped out of Conner's mouth before he could think about it. Martha sent him a glare and was just about to assure Tim he wouldn't need to say anything if he didn't want to, but Tim shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be Jason," he said, and despite not believing in God, he said a prayer that the child was Jason's. Then his stomach churned as he added: "Or it could be Ra's."

Conner' s eyebrow shot up.  
"You mean THAT Ra's al Ghoul? From the League of Assassins?" the disgust was clear in his voice. Tim curled up even smaller. He knew people would be disgusted. He was an omega who has been tainted. A failed vigilante who was most likely carrying a criminal mastermind's child. He knew it was blood curling and that people would withdraw from him. But hearing it in his best friend's voice hurt a lot more than he anticipated.

Conner didn't realise the harshness of his tone or the underlying meaning of Tim's movements. The way he seemed to shield himself from everything that could touch him roughly. Martha didn't see the boy really often, but even she could tell how much weight he lost.  
"Tim, darling, don't tell me it was...?" she didn't dare to add in the word. She was afraid that the four letters would break the boy into pieces right in her arms.

"With Jason it was consensual," was the only thing Tim commented on that. If he had to think about this child, he only wanted to think about it in regards to Jason.

Martha sensed that Conner would ask something stupid again, so she stopped him with a glare before he could even open his mouth. She threw his arm around Tim's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss onto his shoulder. She didn't want to say that she was sorry. She knew it would be stupid and wouldn't help the boy in any way. She would never be able to understand what he went through.

"There are so many things you could do," she said after thinking it through multiple times. "You should talk to your family about this. They can help, and you have so many people who love you and won't leave you during your hardships. And until then..." she took Tim's face into her hand and gently turned him towards himself. "You can stay here. You will always be safe and welcome here, don't forget that," she assured him and soft smile, keeping eyecontact the entire time.

Tim smiled back at her, but he couldn't stop the tears that swelled up in his eyes.  
"Thank you. But I'm not sure I can talk to them about this," he admitted, slumping in on himself. His hand went to his stomach without even realising it.

"I know you guys are not big on talking about your problems, but this is not something you should do alone," Conner commented, finally taking a seat on Tim's other side. He now felt calm enough that he wouldn't float away in a fit of anger.

"I can't. They would push for an abortion. And I can't..." Tim's breath hitched and he stopped for a moment before continuing, "And I'm not sure I could handle an abortion anymore. Mentally, I mean."

"And that's alright, dear," Martha said and pulled the boy onto her chest. She didn't want him to see how she teared up as well. She pressed a kiss onto the soft black locks. "That's more than alright."

She met Conner's eyes over Tim's head. The Superboy seemed completely lost on how to handle the situation. He just sat by his best friends side, giving him some company. That's when it really dawned on her how young the boys really were. At this point, both of them had been on the vigilante business for so long, and yet they have barely entered their twenties. They were too young to handle the weight of the world on their own and to hold so many life dependent on their actions. They were way too young to handle this amount of pain.

She collected herself enough to force a smile onto her lips again before she pulled back from Tim to look down at him.  
"Come one, let's go inside," she offered. "I'll make some soup and we could watch some comedy for the rest of the night," she rubbed the boy's back.

Tim lifted his tired gaze, but for the first time since they've arrived, he genuinely smiled.  
"That sounds great, thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcome, darling," she said as she stood up from the stairs and held out her hand for Tim to take. The boy seemed surprised by the gesture but eventually reached up and took it. Martha squeezed his hand tightly as a promise to not let go.

********************

It took Martha two days to convince Tim to call home, if not for anything else, but to calm dear old Alfred's nerves and to tell him that he was safe and healthy. Then another two to convince him to actually talk to someone from his pack in person. But despite it being her idea, she felt her heart beat in her throat as she watched the black car pull up to her farmhouse. She let the curtains fall closed and went deeper into the house to make sure she wouldn't even be tempted to look out for the omega. Conner was already sitting on the couch with the television going on full volume, but from the stiffness of his posture Martha could tell that the boy was not only listening in on the conversation but could as well be monitoring Tim's heartbeat and breathing. Martha gave him a smile and sat down onto his side to pretend to watch the sit-com that aired.

Tim pulled Conner's hoodie closer to his body, trying to hide his body from any watchful eyes. Alfred promised him that they won't send Bruce on him alone, so he knew he didn't need to be afraid of being immediately reprimanded, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling. Damian wouldn't even bother coming, probably thinking they were better off without Tim around, so it was either Jason, Dick or Alfred, possible all three or one of them with Bruce, or... He needed to quit thinking about possible combinations and why one of them was worse than another.

He took a deep breath when the door of the car opened, and slowly exhaled when he saw Dick give him his usual kind smile.

"I though it would be better if I came instead of the one who deals with his emotions with sarcasm or the one who only likes vengeance," he grinned and closed the door. Dick walked up to the stairs but stopped at the bottom of them and opened his arms wide, his smile never going away." Hi!"

Tim slowly took the steps before leaning into Dick's hug, accepting it fully.  
"Hello," he said, muffled by Dick's shirt but that was enough for the alpha. Dick enveloped him in his arms tightly and leaned his head onto Tim's, cherishing the rare moment of the omega letting him treat him with tenderness.

Even when he pulled back, the alpha kept his hands on Tim's arms.  
"How are you?" he asked gently. He was still smiling, but Tim knew that he was looking for any sight of malnourishment, dehydration, sickness or injury.

"I'm fine," Tim shrugged nonchalantly. He promised himself that he wouldn't try and put on a happy persona, but that didn't mean he would gush about his life.

"I'm serious, Timmy," Dick gave him The Look, and gently steered him towards the little table Mrs. Kent had on her porch. Tim took a seat beside it, while Dick leaned against the railing in front of him.

"I'm as fine as I can be. Morning sickness still sucks, but Ma gave me some tea that helps manage it to some extent. As far as the rest goes..." he stopped for a moment to think how he wanted to put it into words. Then with a sigh he added: "At least I'm still alive, I guess."

"And that's what matters at the very end of the day," Dick said. He stepped forward and squatted down in front of Tim to put his hands on the boy's knee. "You scared us badly in the cave, you know."

Tim's jaw clenched.  
"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's understandable. There's no way anyone could handle your situation well," he reached dup and ran his fingers through Tim's soft hair. "I just hope that you know you can talk to us about it. The pregnancy, the baby, about what happened. We're here for you, Tim," Dick said seriously, his gaze holding Tim's the entire time. The azure eyes always mirrored what Dick was feeling, and right now all Tim could see was worry and concern.

So he risked a question.  
"Even if it's against your opinion?" he asked.

Dick leaned his head to the side.  
"What is it?"

"I don't think I want an abortion." Tim watched out for the smallest movement of Dick's body, the smallest quiver on his face.

Dick fell silent for a moment before he rubbed his hands onto Tim's knee.  
"It's your body, your choice," he assured him. "But I need you to walk me through your thought process so I'll know what to say if Bruce decides to play the emotionless brick wall of justice again," he pleaded softly.

Tim's eyes wandered down to his hands in his lap. This was Dick in front of him, out of everyone, he was the least likely to judge him for anything. Tim loved and respected Bruce like no one else, but if he wanted to ask a personal question or needed advice he would go to Dick first. So if there was someone he could tell the truth to, then it was his oldest brother.

"Right now, everything hurts. And I don't mean physically anymore," he said and made a pause to make sure Dick got the true meaning of his words. "At this point, the only thing that's keeping me alive is the slight hope that this kid is Jason's. If I loose this too, then what do I have to live for?" He didn't even tear up anymore. He cried enough on the first day and when they rescued him. He had no more tears to give the world, even if his hormones wanted to dictate otherwise.

"Oh God, Timmy...,"Dick all but pulled Tim into his lap with his tight embrace. This was exactly what he feared when they rescued the third Robin from the League of Assassins. Out of them, Tim was the one who let his feelings ruin him. Jason raged, Damian talked down on others, Dick talked about it. But Tim... Tim kept them to himself. He let his feelings and thoughts spiral until it was too late and not even the most rational thoughts couldn't reach him in the darkness he worked himself into.

This time Tim didn't hug Dick back, but he let the alpha hold him however long he wanted to. Then Dick finally pulled back, "I'm sorry," he said gently and stood from his side to sit onto the other chair in the other side of the little table.

"It's okay," Tim answered, slightly turning to the side so he could face Dick. He pulled his knees up to his chest, getting comfortable in his seat.

"You know, Leslie left a psychiatrist's number when she came to check on you. I'm sure thy could help you get the treatment you need," Dick explained gently, before saying: "But you need to come back so you can see them."

Tim turned his eyes over to the horizon. The sun was starting to set, the house's long shadows now enveloping Dick's car. Soon the temperature will drop significantly.  
"Will I need to live in the Manor?" he asked, not looking back at Dick.

Dick's eyebrow shot up.  
"That would be the most efficient, yes," he nodded.

"I would like to stay at my own place, if possible," Tim almost cringed at himself. He only talked like this when he reluctantly asked his mother for something as a child. All these unnecessarily nice wording and giving his partner an easy way out. Baby Tim was coming out and it hit him harder than he ever though it would.

"You didn't have a problem with the Manor before this," Dick said, and just as he finished his sentence it dawned on him. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. "This is about Damian, isn't it?"

Tim didn't answer, but that told Dick everything.

"He didn't want to attack you. He just plays around with sharp things to keep his hands busy. But you know that already," he said, giving Tim a strict look. Damian was a tender subject, even if it has been years since he took Robin from the omega.

"It's not about what he did in the cave. It's about every other time he tried to attack me," Tim answered softly, finally lifting his gaze onto Dick. He wasn't surprised to find him looking tired of the subject already.

"He only did it in the beginning and you were just as much in it as he was. And if we're talking about people who tried to kill you why aren't we talking about Jason, too?" he asked. Tim clenched his hand into a fist by his side where Dick couldn't see it. The alpha didn't raise his voice, but Tim could tell how angry he was that Tim was bringing this up now.

"Because Jason hasn't tried anything in years and we worked through it. And if you've noticed, I haven't hurt Damian since our first years. The biggest thing I ever did to him was a few punch in training, nothing else," he hissed through his teeth. He stood up from his seat and walked to the rail so he wouldn't have to look at Dick. "And yet up to this day, whenever I stay at the Manor, I wake up at least once with Damian looming over me with his katana raised. He still presses knives against my back when he doesn't agree with me as he walks past. And you know, just because I don't have much care for my life at this point, I don't want to get murdered in the one place I should be the safest at."

He heard Dick sigh. Tim grabbed his biceps hard.  
"He probably thinks of it as a training exercise to sneak around..." Of course, Dick would immediately protect him. He always did.

Tim spun around to glare at him.  
"Well, I don't. Shameful as it is, since my hormones are starting to act up, I actually sleep deep. For the past few days I always sleep eight to ten hours and don't wake up even if someone walks into my room, without that person having to be a trained ninja assassin. What if I don't wake up in time to catch his wakizashi next time? What if he decides to take matters into his own hand and aborts the baby himself?" he knew he was too harsh on the kid. But ever since the first time he only woke up when Conner actually touched his shoulder and not when he walked past his door or entered the room, his thoughts had been running wild. The worst case scenarios kept flying around in his head, and he only panicked even more when he tried to sleep more lightly and he just kept falling asleep deeper and deeper.

"That's not true. He wouldn't do these," Dick said, dismissing Tim with an unconscious wave of his wrist.

"How would you know that? Are you in my room when he puts a knife to my throat? Just because he doesn't do it to you doesn't mean he wouldn't do it to me. He loves you, but he hates my guts, and this fucking baby may be the person's he hates even more than he hates me, " Tim's hand flew to his stomach. It was completely flat. It was hard to believe there was human being in there.

Dick leaned his head against the wall.  
"Is this about that?"

This caused Tim to stop for a moment.  
"About what?"

"About Dami being Ra's al Ghoul's grandson. You're putting him in the same danger category because they're related," he explained. He didn't mean any harm with that. He truly didn't.

Tim's face didn't even flinch. There was only emptiness in his eyes.  
"How dare you?" He didn't raise his voice. His body language didn't change. "I hope that you of all people would understand after what happened with Tarantula. That what happened to me doesn't mean that suddenly I'm some irrational bitch who would want to hurt anyone who has anything to do with my..." Tim bit the end of his sentence off. But that was enough to make Dick understand.

" That's not what I meant, Timmy, I'm sorry. I just know that you guys don't have it easy and I'm trying to look out for him," he said and quickly stood up. He reached for Tim, but the omega stepped out of reach.

"Of course you do. I guess I just hoped that for one time, you would try to see things from my perspective too instead of excusing his action right off the bat," he shrugged and hugged himself a hit tighter. He stepped back towards the door. "Please leave now."

Kiddo, please, let me... "

"No, " Tim shook his head. "This was enough. I know it was too much to ask for someone to think about me first for once, but it was worth a try," he forced himself to smile. "Thanks for coming. But now, please go," he opened the door. Dick followed his footsteps, but Tim kept walking in. He knew Conner would step in.

Superboy stood in front of Dick and kept him out until the door finally closed behind Tim, shutting the two of them outside.  
"Kon, let me in. I need to talk to him..." Dick tried to push the boy aside. This was a misunderstanding, they needed to talk about this...

"No. He said his piece and you did too," Conner said, and didn't even budge. He was a brick wall in front of the door.

"Kon..."

"He told you to go," Conner said. He kept glaring at Dick, his voice strong and unwavering. "And if you don't go by yourself, I will have to do it for you. And that won't be pretty," he said, and for the emphasis, he grabbed Dick's shoulder and squeezed it. Dick watched the other's eyes. He knew Conner was loyal to him on the field and would have his back any day. But he also knew that if Conner would die for him, then he would sacrifice the world and himself for Tim.

And there way no way he would win a fight against a Super.  
"Just tell him that we love him and to call us when he's ready," he said and turned around to get back to his car. He didn't see Tim in any of the windows as he sat back into the vehicle so he didn't even wave before driving away.

Tim had a weird thing about setting ringtones. He usually let people change it to what they wanted it to be, saying that he didn't care, before he eventually always ended setting up something stupid. The only one that has been the same since his actually bought this phone and it was Bruce's ringtone which was the Imperial March.

But this one was his favourite. It was Jason singing 'Do you hear the people sing?' from Les Miserables with the occasional swearing involved when he wobbled on his feat. He was so very, very drunk that he didn't even notice Tim recording him. Tim's own drunk giggling sometimes cut in, which ended with Jason telling him to shut up before he started the verse again.

It was the funniest thing Tim has ever heard and he would fight Jason to death before agreeing to change it ever again.

This was the very first time the recording didn't make him smile. He just reached for his phone and after a moment of hesitation he accepted the call.

"What?" he didn't even bother being nice. If someone, then Jason wouldn't take it personally.

"Damn, if you're this mean today no wonder Dickhead's breaking down," Jason snorted on the other end, but Tim could hear the smile in his voice.

Tim pressed his face into his pillow and groaned.  
"Don't remind me, I feel like shit already without you," he whined. He curled up in his bed and turned to look out in the window. He could see the stars from his place; something he very rarely got to do in Gotham.

"Why? This is hilarious!" Jason shouted. "Dick's been crying since he came in, and Bruce has to deal with it. You should see his face, Timber, it's the funniest shit I've seen in both my life. I'm setting this as my wallpaper," he laughed, the joy clear in his voice. He was an asshole, but at least he was a happy asshole.

"He's crying?" That was the only thing that caught Tim's attention. He didn't want to hurt Dick. He truly didn't want to hurt him with what he said. He pulled his knees tighter against his chest; he should've just stayed silent, everything would've been better if he just got in the car without protesting about anything.

"Yah, but it's because Barbie dragged him through the mud for what he said to you, so quit your self-loathing campaign. I can hear you beating yourself up from here," Jason said nonchalantly. "I'll send you the pic about Bruce, trust me, you don't wanna miss out on it."

Tim's phone binged as he got the message, but he didn't bother to check it.  
"Why is Bruce dealing with it? Damian is already on his way to behead me?" he asked.

"Nah, the moment he saw Dick crying he locked himself in the barn so he wouldn't get snot all over him," Jason answered.

"Great, then I have a day more to live," Tim sighed and let his body relax a little. There was no use in stressing his body further.

"Did you guys argue about the brat?“ Tim could imagine Jason sitting on the railing of the stairwell, watching Bruce awkwardly console Dick, while putting his nose where it didn't belong. Jason may have a hard exterior, but he lived for the gossip. The juicier and the funnier the better.

"I told him I don't feel safe sleeping around Damian," Tim admitted. He trailed constellations with his eyes to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't start hating himself again.

"Understandable, the kid bites," Jason nodde his head.

Tim shook his head.  
"You don't get it, Jay," the nickname slipped out without thinking. "Damian is just a child, I was too harsh on him. But the fact that he has no issue a putting a knife to my throat and rooting for the abortion stresses me to no end. And then Dick said that I only think this because Damian is related to... Ra's, because I don't have the same thoughts about you... And then everything went downhill," he said and sat up in the bed. He leaned his head against the cold glass of the window, hoping that it would calm his racing brain.

He heard Jason sigh through his nose on the other end of the line before speaking.  
"Okay, here's my take," the alpha started. "The demon spawn has said multiple times that he would rather see you dead than alive, but he ain't evil enough to do this, not even to you. But considering your history, your concerns are understandable. Dick was an ass, but what's new? And as for the two of us... " he held a shot pause as if he didn't know what to say to that." Do you worry about it?"

"I don't think this is a conversation we should have on the phone," Tim forced out a laugh to stream away from the subject.

"That's true. But you need to drag your ass back to Gotham at some point because there's no was we can get a doctor to the end of the fucking world you are at right now. So if you say you only have moderate worries about me, then I'm picking you up tomorrow."

Tim smiled and closed his eyes. He would rather die than to say it, but he appreciated Jason in these moments. He didn't bother to beat around the bush, he didn't get caught up in niceties. He dragged Tim back from the spiral he went down on, and that helped more than the omega would ever admit.

"Could you wait until Saturday? Mrs. Kent promised she would bake me rhubarb pie tomorrow and I really want it," he whispered into his phone like it was some dirty secret.

"You're ditching my ass for a fucking pie?" Jason asked. The unsaid things were clear for both of them and that was enough.

"...yes."

"Suck my dick, Replacement."

"Isn't that how this situation started?" Tim asked, his hand going to his stomach without even realising it. Jason laughed on the other end of the line.

Two days later Conner stood between the door and the car like a feral beast. Tim promised him the stars until he finally went into the house and Tim was allowed to get near the car.

Jason got out of the car and raised his eyebrow.  
"Are we gonna shout at each other from two end of the lawn or are we allowed to get closer?" he asked.

Tim rolled his eyes and stepped closer.  
"He just cares about me. Dick messed up, he just doesn't want me to get hurt again," he said.

Jason smirked and reached out to grab Tim's nape.  
"Then get over here," he pulled Tim forward and smashed their lips together. If Superboy got an aneurysm from that, Jason couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think it's visible?" Tim turned to the side in front of Jason's tiny bathroom mirror. He was already sitting on the washing machine that occupied most of the room to be high enough to see his torso in the mirror, but because of the bad lighting he barely could see anything on his body.

"Your abs may be a little less defined than before but that can also be 'cause you got lazy while stuffing your face with pie," Jason growled from his place on the couch. He could see Tim in the bathroom from there, but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the copy of Jane Eyre in his hands. Charlotte Bronte would be disappointed in him that he couldn't concentrate on the book for the past few minutes.

"You're still salty about that?" Tim let his shirt fall back into place as he climbed off the washing machine. Jason slammed the book shut, finally admitting that there was no way he was going to concentrate on that if Tim kept talking.

"Hell yeah, I'm still salty! How the fuck did you eat a whole pie by yourself? You're thin as a twig!" he gestured towards Tim much to the omega's amusement. "You could've spared me at least half!"

"I'm pregnant!" It was easier to try and use it to his advantage and to joke about his condition. It was like Jason being dead at some point; if they took it seriously, they would go crazy.

"And I'm poor. We could debate which one of us has it worse," he answered, spreading his legs wide so he would look even more condescending as Tim stood in front of him.

Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched the alpha with a slight frown.  
"I'm pretty sure you would loose that debate," he answered. He let himself fall into Jason's lap as the elder grabbed his thighs and sat him over his thigh.

"Try me, Replacement," he answered before pressing his lips against Tim's. If he waited a few moments before kissing the omega, he would've seen him roll his eyes, but Tim just slowly kissed him back. His long, slim fingers slid into Jason's short hair, his arms moving around his neck on instinct.

Jason's hand curled around the back of Tim's thigh as he pushed his tongue into the omega's mouth before caressing slightly higher. But his hands barely grazed Tim's sweatpants on his butt when the younger's breath hitched and his whole body went stiff.

Tim quickly pulled back and held onto Jason's shirt on his shoulders tighter.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered quickly, turning his eyes away. He knew he was safe. He knew he was with Jason. They may not had the best history, but now Jason wouldn't hurt him. And even back then, he wouldn't have hurt him that way. But despite his rational mind telling him so, certain touches still left him nauseous and brought tears into his eyes.

Jason also moved his hand from Tim's thigh and ass to his waist where it was a safe territory.  
"It was just muscle memory," he justified himself, because even if it was true, he should've known better. He leaned his forehead against Tim's shoulder and rubbed his nose against his scent gland. It's been well over seven weeks since they last had sex and he was getting more worked up by day. He could've gone to a bar and just went with the first person who threw themselves at him; he would be out of the bar within twenty minutes. But he had a pregnant omega and the thought of getting with someone else just felt wrong.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you... You know," Tim said gently as if he could read Jason's mind. Jason wouldn't even be surprised if he actually could.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he sighed and let himself rest against the warmth of the other's body against his.

"Just because I'm not comfortable with sex doesn't mean you also have to celibate," the omega huffed out as he ran his fingertips up and down on Jason's neck. He traced his spine up to his hairline and back to the neck of his shirt. He felt Jason tremble against him before he pulled away just to look Tim in the eye.

"Ya sure about that? It's my kid you're carrying," he grinned.

The ' _No, it's not_ ' Tim wanted to reflexively answer remained unsaid but it was written clearly in those deep blue eyes. Instead he just climbed out of Jason's lap and turned to look at the clock on the wall.  
"We need to get going. Leslie will kill us if we're late," his tone was emotionless as he talked. He walked to the door and started putting on his shoes.

Behind him Jason sighed but followed him to the door.  
"One would think that I would be the one avoiding this conversation, not you," he snorted but pulled on his boots and grabbed his car keys.

"And yet here we are," Tim smiled up at him before getting up. He let Jason open the door for him and he didn't even try to protest against going in the car. The first few times they actually left Jason's safe house in the week since Jason brought him back from the Kent farm he actually tried to convince Jason it would be faster if they went by a bike. Jason however made sure Tim remembered for a life that if he tried to use a motorbike while pregnant Jason would resurrect him in a Lazarus-pit before killing him over and over again for being a stupid shithead.

They got into Jason's black sportscar and the engine came to life without a sound.  
"What are we gonna say to Leslie?" Jason asked as they rolled out of the garage. It was a good half an hour drive to the Manor so they had the time. There was only one thing Bruce didn't let go when presented with alternatives and that was that the check ups will happen in the cave unless it was really necessary to go to the doctor.

"The truth," Tim simply shrugged. "She was there when you brought me back. She can probably already guess what's going on."

Jason hummed in agreement and didn't push for more. If Tim could say so many things at once he could also stop talking just as well. And when that happened, there was no way of getting him to speak up. So it was better not to push.

The others were already in the cave by the time they rolled in. Alfred was setting up the ultrasound machine by the side, letting the young ones crowd around their omega. Tim barely had time to get out of the car and close the door behind him before Stephanie was throwing her arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Then she grabbed his face in both hands to force him to look into her eyes.

"We got through this once, we can do it again," she said, her voice unwavering. This was something only the two of them had and in those moments it was a bond thicker than blood. Before Tim could answer her Cass was pushing Stephanie to the side. She fell to her knees and without even waiting for a permission, she pushed Tim's shirt up and glared at the slight bump on his abdomen.

Just like Jason said it earlier, it was barely visible from the outside, but the way Tim's abs faded as the bump grew was prominent. So Cass leaned forward until her nose was almost pressed against Tim's belly.  
"Hello, Baby," she greeted softly. Tim chuckled softly.

"Nice to see you too, Cass," he replied, but the girl ignored him to continue watching his bump.

"Cassandra, please, let Tim go. Leslie will be here any moment, we need to be ready for her," Bruce chided softly, speaking more gently to her than they ever heard him. Jason wanted to comment on the favouritism so bad, but he actually didn't have problem with Cass so he held it back.

The girl nodded her head and let Tim's shirt fall. But then she accepted the hand Tim offered to her to give her a reason to stay close. He sat up on the table and smiled back at Alfred who nodded his head slightly.  
"It's good to see you, Master Tim," he greeted softly, so his voice wouldn't echo in the cave.

"You too, Alfred," he answered. The bell rang through the cave to signal someone arrived at the Manor's main entrance. Alfred turned on his heels and walked out of the cave to go open the door for the guest.

The moment he was out of hearing range, Bruce turned to them.   
"Most of you don't have to be here for the examination, so you can leave. But after Leslie's gone I want all of you in here again, because we need to come up with arrangement about how this is going to impact us in work," he said. Tim turned his eyes away from Bruce and collected all his willpower to control his scent. He didn't want to give away how much it still bothered him that Bruce didn't even want to say 'pregnancy'.

Cassandra squeezed his hand in support but didn't say anything, so Jason walked to the other side of the table and leaned to Tim's ear.  
"Don't forget who he is. It's not against you, it's against emotions," he whispered. Tim nodded his head slightly, but his posture remained slumped forward.

Jason sighed. It was going to be long seven months.

The others didn't move, despite Bruce's best attempt to give them an out, so when Alfred lead Leslie into the cave, they were still sitting at various parts of the cave.  
She looked over them with an unimpressed look as she threw her bag onto the first open space she found on the desk.  
"Normally, I would send all of you except for the omega's chosen person out of the room, but I have a feeling you won't listen to me anyway," she said, already tired of having to spend the next few moments with the pack of vigilantes.

She and Bruce had an agreement that the bats would not come for her help anymore and would leave her clinic alone. This worked most of the time, Bruce bought a private hospital in Gotham and that was enough for their arrangement to work. But this was something else. Private and delicate matters like this required utmost trust, especially from an abused omega, and that was a trust Leslie didn't want to betray.

She stepped to Tim and looked deep into his eyes.  
"Say the word and I'll throw them out myself," she assured him, earning herself a small smile.

"Thank you."

Leslie took the sheet Alfred offered to her and quickly read through the basic information about the patient. Then she accepted the pen offered to her and raised her eyes to the boy.  
"How far along are you?"

"Just entered week eight," Tim answered without missing a beat. Leslie took out her phone a did a quick calculation.

"So the kid should be born in the second week of next March," she nodded her head to reinforce the information before writing it down. "How's your blood pressure right now? This says that your normal blood pressure is rather low," she tapped the board where the information stood.

"It's better. Since the symptoms started I sleep the whole night, which actually helped to normalise it. I also try to eat better and hope it doesn't come back up," he answered, leaning back on his hand behind his back.

"Is your morning sickness that bad?" Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"It was. It's starting to ease up a bit to where I can stomach a meal, but it's still kicking my butt," Tim stated with a small frown.

"Do you take any medicine for it?"

"No. I got some mint tea from a friend, I drink that instead," he shook his head. "I also switched out my coffee for tea," Tim shot Jason a dirty look. The alpha was unabashedly happy that his apartment wasn't constantly smelling like coffee in the morning, and didn't waste any opportunity to tell that to Tim. This, however, didn't mean that the omega was happy about it.

"Good call. Smoking, drugs or anything like that?"

"No."

"I assume you hung your cape for now," she gave him a strict look. If there was one thing Leslie learned about resetting broken bones again and again was that the Bats were all workaholics who didn't give a damn about her warnings about broken bones.

"Yes, I have," Tim nodded. She accepted the half-hug Cass brought him into.

"Good. Now, let's get to the sensitive parts. Are you sure you want them here?" she gestured with her head towards the rest of the pack. Damian pretended not to care, but Tim could see how he watched their reflections on the monitor. Dick sat on the table and didn't even try to hide how anxious he was about all this. Stephanie and Cass would probably hide in the vent just be present at everything, and at this point Tim knew better than to try and remove Bruce or Jason from the room.

"It doesn't really matter," he shrugged. Nobody would listen or if they did, they would just watch it from Bruce's computer so there was no privacy either way.

"Well, it's your call. Take of your shirt and lay down onto your back," Leslie instructed and turned to the ultrasound machine Alfred set up. She pulled on a set of gloves and took the gel and the handle before turning back to the boy.

Cass got off the table, but didn't go far away to make sure she had the best view of the little monitor. She didn't even flinch when Stephanie leaned onto her shoulder and grabbed her arm to calm herself.

Tim put his shirt aside and laid flat. He kept his gaze on the monitor, but from the corner of his yes he saw how Bruce inched just a little bit closer and how Jason leaned against the metal table to where he would be able to step in the moment something happened.

Leslie squirted a generous amount of the cold liquid onto Tim's scar-filled skin and slowly started spreading it apart with the handle of the machine. Then she started tracing lines along the boy's abdomen for a few seconds, not saying anything. This only raised the anxiety in the room.

The she stepped forward and pointed at the monitor.  
"There she is," she commented. She couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto her lips.

"Actually, I think it will be a boy," Tim murmured softly, avoiding her eyes.

"The gender can't be seen until like week seventeen. There's no guarantee," Leslie smiled at him while trying to get a better look at the small form the omega's womb. It was barely a size of a raspberry, but it was there.

"I know. But I keep thinking of him as a he, so I think it will be a boy," he shrugged. He suppressed a soft laugh when he heard Cass whisper ' _But I wanted a girl_ ' to Steph who wholeheartedly agreed. But he saw how Alfred's eyes softened as he printed the picture of the sonogram, and he also caught the excited smile on Dick's face.

Just for a moment, everything seemed alright.

But then Leslie put the handle down and took off the gloves.  
"Any questions?"

And Bruce stepped forward.  
"Is there a way to test the baby's parentage before the birth?" he had to be the one to ask the question. He knew someone had to ruin the light mode that settled in, and if nobody was willing to do so, then it was up to him.

"Way to be an ass, B," Jason growled and took a picture from Alfred's hand and pocketed it before anyone could comment about it. The butler made multiple copies, he knew the kids would fight over them if there wasn't enough.

Leslie looked at Jason for a moment, taking him in, before turning back to Bruce.  
"There are non-intrusive procedures where we can take blood from the mother and that should give a pretty accurate answer," she answered.

"And when can that test be performed?"

"Any time after seven weeks," she looked at Tim and waited to catch his eyes. "We're good to go, if you want it."

Everyone looked at the omega, even Damian turned around in his seat. Tim knew what answer they were hoping for. He knew that would be the logical decision.

But he shook his head.  
"No, I don't want it. I don't want to know," he answered as he wiped the gel of his tummy. He didn't meet their eyes.

"Tim, it would spare you so much stress..." Bruce started, but the omega cut him off.

"No, Bruce. It would stress me out if the outcome isn't what I want. We'll know the parentage when he's born, until then I don't want to think about it," he glared at the man before he reached for his shirt to put it back on.

It was clear that the pack's head alpha wasn't satisfied with the answer. Before he could say anything else, Dick got off the table and straightened to his full height.  
"It's his kid," he reminded him. His voice was soft, but there was the underlying meaning that he wasn't afraid to fight Bruce if he wanted to start something.

Jason also watched him intently, looming over Tim's back like a protective shadow.  
"His body, his choice," he added, to make sure their point got across. His eyes flickered over to where the girls stood. He had no doubt that Stephanie would tear Bruce apart herself if he tried anything against Tim's will. Cass was more loyal to Bruce than Stephanie, but she would also protect the child from the alpha. They would undoubtedly win against Batman, even if Damian took his father's side.

"Also, I refuse to do anything Tim doesn't consent to, so keep to your place," Leslie warned Bruce. She was only a beta she didn't pose as much threat as an alpha did, but there was no one on Earth who would dare to oppose Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

"Alright, I understand," Bruce nodded his head, yielding. His kids' posture relaxed, but they didn't sit back down.

Leslie nodded, but kept her eyes trained on him.  
"Good. Now, since you have already done most of the testing, this should conclude this check up. I'd advise the next one to be in four weeks, on week 12. Until then, it's crucial that you keep yourselves to every warning about pregnancy, because during this period there is still a higher chance of miscarriage than throughout the rest of the pregnancy, "she said and carried her gaze around the room to see them all acknowledging her advice. "Being a male omega, Tim is already higher risk for miscarriage and stillborns than any female, so I need you to be serious about this," she warned before she turned to Tim himself. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to call."

Tim gave her a smile.  
"Okay, thank you."

She grabbed her bag from the table and gave them a wave.  
"I'll let you guys fight the rest between you. Alfred, if you would see me out," she asked and the butler was by her heels within a second.

"Of course, Doctor Thompkins," he said and lead her up the stairs.

Dick leaned back against the table and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"And now what?" he asked, looking back and forth between his packmates.

"We need to cover up my absence first. We can't have the press catching onto my pregnancy or we're going to be torn apart," Tim answered, pulling his legs up into criss cross under him.

"And we need it fast before your bump becomes even more noticeable," Stephanie commented from the sidelines.

"I already have that worked out," Bruce walked to the computer and took the mouse from Damian. He pulled up a plan in bullet points with different phone numbers, names and email addresses already attached. "I think we should stage a car accident for Tim. We could say he lost his spleen in this accident and since his immune system would be weakened after a major surgery and losing a part of his lymphatic system, it would be understandable if we sent him to a much cleaner place than Gotham to let him recover," he stopped for a moment so if anyone had any objections, they could speak up. When nobody said anything, he continued:

"Alfred and I have converted back an old batmobile into a regular car. I can make it so it's easy to wreck, while being safe for you behind the wheel. Someone can drive another car to get you into the accident so you will be the victim for the press. After that, you should stay here in the Manor and leave the rest of the press and everything else to me," he explained. He could see how Tim was calculating the chances of him being safe in the car as he basically drove it off the road and into something. But eventually he nodded his head. This could be their best bet for something like this.

"And how do you know that the press won't follow him during his recovery? I mean, when he got shot, people wanted to talk to him more than ever," Stephanie asked. Tim cringed as the thought came back. His little fiasco with Tam acting as a fiancé was not one of things he was proud of.

"I'm going to rent a private villa in San Andros, so even if we really had to move Tim out of Gotham the press won't be able to follow him there since it's private property," Bruce replied and brought up a picture of a huge white house right beside the clear ocean. Even Tim's mouth fell open as Jason whistled in appreciation.

"And why don't we just move Timmy there in the first place? It should still be okay for him to fly," Dick chimed in.

"Because unlike the Manor, this house can't go into lock down. We have enough equipment here to fight a war and that's an advantage I wouldn't want to give up unless necessary," Bruce said. For a fleeting moment, he looked at the different costumes displayed. " We had break ins and attacks here, but we learned from all of them and now this place is a fortress of the best kind. There is no scenario where I can imagine us losing in here," he said. Tim couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face. Stephanie laughed out loud without holding back.

"Damn, Bruce, that's the most inspirational thing you said in a long while," she sat up onto the desk beside Tim to watch Bruce from there.

On the omega's other side, Jason leaned onto his elbows on the table.  
"Now, while I have absolutely no problem with you doing basically everything, B, there's a slight problem. There's no way people won't notice Red Robin going missing for who-knows how long without making the connection about Tim-Tam and Red," he reminded them.

"That's true," Cass agreed and turned to their adoptive father.

"We could ask someone from Young Justice to wear it around San Francisco just so there would be a sighting of Red Robin there," Dick pitched in from the side.

Tim frowned.  
"Would you trust anyone from the Titans or Young Justice with a high-tech costume like mine?" he raised an eyebrow. Dick pulled his face as an answer while Jason snickered.

"They would most likely level the city," Damian chimed in, finally turning back around in his chair. "However, we have a more pressing matter than the imbeciles we have in our respective teams," he looked everyone in the eye to make sure they knew how serious he was.

"Which is?" Stephanie asked and took a step to the side so she was between Damian and Tim. Even if Damian admitted that he didn't want to attack Tim, the pregnancy topic between the boy and the family was still a delicate matter.

"My Mother and Grandfather. Mainly my mother," he said and stood up from his place on the seat. "I'm going to be raw so deal with it if you think I'm rude. The kid is most likely my grandfather's, and that poses a problem for my mother who doesn't appreciate surprises like this. If the child is a boy as Drake says, being Grandfather's blood son will automatically put him as the first in line as an heir. This not only puts me as unlikely to inherit anything, it also prevents my mother from getting what she wants. The chances of her not trying to murder Drake before the pregnancy is over is close to zero, " he explained.

"And what can we do about it? It's not like we can talk to her about it and say 'please don't come, hopefully the kid is not an al Ghoul. Thanks'," Tim brought out the Caroline Hill voice and acted onto the stupid blonde role Stephanie sometimes took up when they went undercover.

Damian gave him a deadpan look.  
"I suggest constant guarding. Pennyworth may be sufficient against robbers or so, but if the League of Assassins tries something he won't be enough to protect a pregnant omega," he answered. "And this will need to keep up after the baby is born."

"Why?" Cass asked.

"Because Grandfather will only act then. Stress is bad for the baby so he won't make a move while it can cause miscarriage. After the kid is out as a healthy heir, that's when he'll swipe in and try to take it," Damian raised his fist in front of himself to demonstrate that if Ra's takes the child, he will never let it go. 

Tim unconsciously scooted closer to Jason's side who threw an arm around his waist without a second thought.  
"That's sounds like absolute fun, but how the fuck do you want to put it into action?" the alpha asked, raising an eyebrow at Damian. "Because Dickhead will have to go back to work eventually in Blüdhaven, Cass needs to monitor Hong Kong as well, and we will be sort a vigilante anyway since Timmers is off the streets. Even if we call in everyone, most people will drop dead frome exhaustion by the end of next month," he rationalised the problems with the plan. His fingers drew small motifs onto Tim's hip, keeping himself grounded with the small movements.

"I can come home on my day offs. And I still have a few days here, I can stay here with Timmy so you guys can wrap up the hardest parts until then," Dick offered, giving a soft, unsure smile to Tim. They haven't spoken since Tim sent him away from the Kent farm.

"I could also ask Selina to keep the A-class villains calm until we sort out our ranks and get into a routine again," Bruce said, the wheels already turning in his head about how he'll present the case to the woman. He would die for her, but he wanted to keep Tim's pregnancy on a need-to-know basis with only his tightest circle knowing about it.

"I actually think you guys should wreck havoc," Tim put it out softly. The others were surprised as they looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" Bruce questioned, looming over the boy. Tim didn't falter, just made himself comfortable on the table again.

"The crimes rates hasn't been as low on the street for years as it was when Jason went on his little revenge quest with Scarlet. Or when he was in prison and people were too scared to get caught, because they feared being in the same building with him," he explained, but it only brought a frown onto Bruce's forehead.

"We won't kill."

"I'm not telling you to kill. I'm telling you to scare them. Because I know you know this, but you refuse to acknowledge it. People fear Batman, but only the way they would be scared of folklore tale. It's the Red Hood they dread to meet. Because they know that the worst the Bat does is a broken bone or two and a quick holiday at Arkham. But with the Red Hood they truly fear for their life, " Tim said, keeping eyecontact with his adoptive father. "If you manage to scare them, that should be enough for them to lay low a little. Just until you sort things out and we have the situation under control again."

Jason raised his eyes to look up onto Tim, while grabbing his hips tight.  
"I've never been more attracted to you," he said it loud enough for everyone would hear. It was a great way to make Bruce and Damian cringe but it was also true. Tim being smart and standing up beside _Jason's_ beliefs in front of Bruce? He was ready to propose right then and there.  
Tim only snorted and gently knocked his elbow against Jason's temple.

"We'll work that out before patrol," Bruce said. Tim and Jason exchanged a quick glance. Bruce didn't say no, but this was as good as one since it was clear he won't even consider it. "So Dick will stay with Tim at night until he has to go back into Blüdhaven, and then we'll work out the rotation. You're dismissed for now," he said and vanished into the abyss that connected the Batmobile's room.

"Well, that was a really positive outcome," Steph commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're still surprised? I think we should get a scoreboard to count the emotionally constipated episodes. He has to pay us at every hundredth strike," Jason pushed himself off the table. He and Steph were already planning it out as they walked up the stairs with Cass following close behind.

Dick gave Damian a look before gesturing towards Tim with his head. Tim got off the table but didn't step away as he watched them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited.

Damian frowned but stepped forward and stood in front of Tim. He straightened up and lifted up his chin. He was already as tall as Tim, but the elder tried to not show it on his face how much that bothered him. Damian was seven years younger than he was. Being an omega he knew he would never be tall or broad like alphas or betas. But the fact that he fourteen years old little gremlin was now the same height as he was was truly outrageous.

"Drake," he started and then cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't break. At least puberty was a bitch to him too. "It has been brought to my attention that my training exercise puts more stress on you than I've originally anticipated. I've also made my research about male omega pregnancy, and just as the doctor said, stress is one of the main factors in miscarriages in omega pregnancies. Therefore I will quit using you for my training and will stop antagonising you uselessly. I apologise for making you feel unsafe and swear to you, that whoever the child's father is, the child shall have my sword when in need," he said. He talked like a robot, barely stopping to breath. It was well-spoken and he obviously put a lot of thought into it. It didn't feel like a lie so Tim let himself smile a little as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, Damian. I appreciate it," he awkwardly patted the younger's shoulder. Damian pulled his shoulder away.

"But if you say or do something stupid, I still won't hold back on you," he warned, pointing his finger at Tim's face.

"Didn't expect you to, Gremlin" Tim grinned, but Damian was already running away before he could say anything else.

Tim turned to look at Dick after that, but was suprised to find the alpha also gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few days I'll have to focus on my work a little, so I probably won't be able to able to upload on my usual chapter on every third day as I usually do. But this chapter is a day early, so I hope that makes up a little for it. :') i'm sorry

"You could at least tell me where we're going," Tim sighed, leaning back against the seat. He was wearing a dress shirt with black jeans, his tie and suit jacket laying in the back of the car. This was his last trip outside of the house before he will be locked in Wayne Manor for the rest of his pregnancy. He caressed his baby bump over his shirt, his heart dropping at the thought. Bruce promised them that the plan and the car was completely safe, but getting into a car accident was nerve-wracking either way.

"We're meeting up with my people," Jason answered, driving off the highway. They were right outside Gotham, driving into one of the smaller cities beside it.

Tim sighed and closed his eyes after hearing that.  
"I swear to anything, if you bring me into some bar with lowlifes, I will kill you," he swore, much to Jason's amusement.

The alpha smirked and only spared a glance at Tim before looking at the road again.  
"Chill out, Babybird. I miss getting drunk with you, but I wouldn't endanger the kid for that," he assured him gently, turning into a small street and finally stopping the car. "Here we are."

He got out the car and waited for Tim do so too. The omega frowned as he looked around. The place was way too similar to the back streets of Crime Alley for him to feel okay with leaving a sportscar there.  
"If this is a joke, I don't know what I'm going to do to you," he warned again, but walked up to Jason's side, letting him lock the car.

"Calm the fuck down. There's seriously no need to shit your pants," Jason said as he threw his arm around Tim's shoulder and steered him to the back of the building. He fished a key out of his pocket and opened the metal door for them before locking it behind himself. He patted Tim' s back." Up we go. Third floor. " Tim sighed and let himself be lead up the stairs until Jason finally stepped to a door and knocked on it.

Tim's eyes widened in surprise when he heard a child squeel happily inside, but Jason's smile only stretched on his face. The door barely opened when he was already leaning down to catch the tiny rocket that slammed into his arms with a happy _"Jay!"_

"What's up, Princess? You doing well?" he asked, prompting a rapid fire answer from the girl in his arms.

Roy scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile on his face.  
"Sorry 'bout that. She's impossible to handle when excited," he chuckled and opened the door a little wider. "Welcome at the Harper-Anders residence," he gestured for Tim to enter, since Jason already walked into the apartment like it was his own.

"I hope we're not intruding," Tim said softly, giving Jason a dirty look. He could've at least prepped him that they were visiting some else's home. But the alpha didn't even look at him, he was completely preoccupied with Lian as the girl barely stopped to breathe between sentences.

"Nah, Jaybird told us that you're coming. Why do you think Lian's so excited?" Roy grinned and lead Tim to the couch in the tiny living room. "Kori's in the bathroom, she accidentally set the shower curtain on fire. She'll be out in a second," he added. "You want something to drink or something?"

"Uhm... No, thank you," Tim answered politely. He was completely out of his element. He knew that Roy had a daughter, and he has met both him and Kori multiple times. And yet being in their apartment made him nervous like never before. He rubbed his palms against his thighs to wipe off the sweat before looking Roy in the eyes. "Did he tell you why he brought me here?" he asked. Maybe the archer would care enough to enlighten him.

Arsenal however just shook his head.  
"Nah, but that's normal for him. He'll tell us when he wants to," he said and threw himself down into an armchair beside the couch.

"Sorry, we had a little accident," Kori emerged from the bathroom, nicely saying we instead of I. She gave Tim a kiss on the cheek without any second thought before settling down on the armrest of Roy's chair.

"Now, Princess, let's go to Daddy for a sec, okay?" Jason said as he put the girl back onto the ground. She let him do so, but didn't move away from his side "I have a special task for you." he exclaimed in a serious tone, meeting the girl's eyes.

Lian's mouth fell open before she collected herself. She quickly straightened up.  
"What is it?"

Jason stepped forward and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim flinched in surprise that the attention was now on him.  
"Timmy here doesn't know how to play."

Lian leaned her head onto the side.  
"Doesn't know how to play?"

Jason nodded solemnly.  
"You see, Princess, when he was young, Tim was always forced to read and study!" He said it like it was some kind of horror tale. Tim only rolled his eyes. Sure, it was true, but it wasn't so insufferable as the alpha made it sound.

Liam however gasped like it was the scariest thing she's ever heard. She ran forward and grabbed Tim's hand off his thigh.  
"We can play! I'll show you!" she shouted and was already dragging him into her room. Tim shot a panicked look at Jason, but the alpha just grinned at him and gave him a wave. He even went as far as to close the door behind them.

The moment the door clicked shut behind them and he could hear Lian babbling with the usual loudness of a child his smile gave its place to a tired expression, finally showing how exhausted he was. He walked back onto the couch and melted into the cushions.

"What is this about?" Kori asked, her bright green eyes focusing on Jason like she could see into his very soul.

Jason let out a deep sigh.  
"Tim's pregnant. There's some chance that it's mine, but it's most likely Ra's Al Ghoul's after he raped Tim for days," he couldn't even bear to look at his best friends. He kept his eyes strictly on the door so he would spot any movement of the doorknob and could pull the conversation into a much different topic.

He heard Roy hiss clearly and knew exactly the frown that came onto his features.  
"Sorry, man," he commented. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked. Kori got up from her place and sat onto Jason's side. She leaned into his body as a comforting touch.

"Yeah, Tim doesn't want to go through the mental repercussions of an abortion. Us bats collectively decided to support him," Jason said. His fingers ached to grab a cigarette. "Can I smoke?"

"By the window," Kori answered and flew up from the couch to open it for him. She sat onto the windowsill as Jason leaned against it and Roy also moved closer. He leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you gonna do if the kid is yours?" his voice dropped low. Kids were a sensitive topic with him, especially since Lian was born. She was his whole world and he didn't take any matter with a child in it lightly.

Jason inhaled the smoke deeply before answering.  
"Honestly, I want it to be mine. I would've no problem with raising a kid, be it with Timmers or alone. He just wouldn't talk about this for the love of God," he held back the urge to hit something and just took another stressed out breath from his cigarette.

"Is that why you brought him here? " Kori rubbed her warm hand over his arm. It was a nice feeling, like a big sister's touch.

Jason nodded.  
"I hope that being with Lian or seeing me with Lian will open him up to the topic," he answered, once again glancing towards the door. It was shut just like how he left it and he could hear Lian giving orders to Tim on how a game should be played.

"So you're planning on staying with him during the pregnancy?" Roy's voice got softer as he came down of the original shock.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Bruce already benched him, and he's probably planning on benching me to. We expect at least two or three attacks from the League of Assassins on Tim because of this, so benching me would hit two birds with one stone for B," he explained. He and Bruce came to some kind of agreement about their vigilante methods years ago, but they still had their differences. It would be no surprise to anyone if Bruce went for it and just put Jason on constant pregnancy-duty to have him off the street.

"We can also help with patrol," Kori added. Jason gave her a small smile. Bruce would never agree to that given his metahuman rules and his general dislike to Roy, but it was the sentiment that counted.

"Thanks. But all I want to ask is that if something were to go to shit, can we count on you?" he looked both of them in the eyes. The matching grins he got as an answer was enough.

"Hell yeah! We can even give you some of the baby stuff we still have around," Roy clasped Jason's shoulder pointing towards a room in the back of the apartment. He became one of those parents who never threw anything away, so they still had every stroller Lian has every used. It was cute. Took up a lot of space, but it was cute.

"Timbo thinks it's gonna be a boy, but we appreciate it," Jason smiled and put out his cigarette before letting it fall out of the window.

"How far along is he?" Kori kept on playing with the neck of Jason's shirt.

"Week eight. We're doing the cover up today, while he's still not showing too much," Jason answered.

"You still have some time before it becomes undeniable to the public. I think it was at week eighteen or so when it's clear that he's pregnant and not just getting fat," Roy shrugged, finally getting a laugh out of his best friend.

"With how fucking thin he is, it will show, believe me," he grinned.

"Hood, Red, the mission is a go. Start getting ready," Jason's hand flew to his war when Bruce suddenly spoke through the comms.

"Roger that," Tim answered, and Jason heard him more through the comm than in the house. But then Lian's door opened again and Tim stepped out with the girl hanging on his arm. He smiled down at her, but when their gazes met, Jason could see the nervousness in his eyes. But then Tim forced himself to hide his emotions as he kneeled onto the ground beside the girl. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Lian, I have to go now."

Lian pouted.  
"Why? You have to study again?" she glanced at Roy who lifted his eyebrows. He knew the girl hasn't done her homework yet.

Tim chuckled.  
"Something like that, yeah. But I really enjoyed playing with you," he said and awkwardly accepted the hug the little girl gave him. Jason shook his head with a smile. They had to do something about Tim being so awkward with physical closeness or raising a kid will be a nightmare.

Then Lian pushed Tim away by his shoulder and looked into his eyes seriously.  
"You can come any time when you wanna play," she assured him.

"That being said, I think you should let him go, Princess," Roy ruffled his daughter's hair before lifting her up. "You also need to study and we both know that."

"That's not fair," Lian leaned back in his arms, going limp like a ragdoll. She was still looking at the world upside down when he saw how Jason followed Tim to the door. "You're also leaving, Jaybird?"

Jason turned back to her.  
"No, I'll just walk Timmy to the car. I'll be right back," he said before holding the door open.

Tim gave Lian a wave.  
"Bye Lian, thanks for the playtime. Bye guys," he said before turning away and walking down the stairs. The moment the door closed behind them, he tapped his earpiece twice to make his channel open again. "I'm getting back to the car. Ten minutes to prepare the make up," he talked like a robot, completely emotionless and cold. They walked much faster than before, but Tim kept his hand on the railing. He never felt instabil before, but now that he was aware that it wasn't only his safety that depended on him, the smallest task made him take extra cautions.

"Understood. Person D is getting into the car right now, Agent A has the control of it. Twenty minutes until start," Bruce recounted his end.

Jason threw open the metal door and immediately went to the trunk of the car while Tim reached to the backseat. He put on his tie before pulling on his suit jacket. Jason took out a metal suitcase and opened it up.  
"Ya wanna do the face or the body by yourself?" he asked, putting up the choices into the air.

Tim didn't even hesitate.  
"Face," he grabbed the prosthetics from the alpha and tore the package open. He leaned close to the window to watch where he put the fake scar. He settled one down his temple, across his nose and then put some extra on his jaw to simulate a hit that made it swell up. They were already pre-painted to they only needed to put it on and smear it with fake blood.

Jason pushed up Tim's shirt and stuck a bag of the omega's blood unto the left side of his ribcage. There was already a faint scar running down there, he knew exactly where to put it. He then tucked Tim's shirt back into his pants and rearranged his tie.

"Are the holographics working in the car?" he asked. Tim looked up at him from where he was making his face bloodied up, but didn't say anything.

"Yes. The moment Red starts it it's going to go up. Are you ready?" No worries or hesitation in Bruce's voice. Jason absolutely hated how calm the man was. He tapped his ear once to shut his channel.

Tim threw the bottle of fake blood back into the suitcase before slamming it shut. He let Jason cradle his face into one hand and force him to look up. He also felt him shut off his channel too.  
"Ya okay?" Jason asked so softly it was barely audible.

Tim slowly exhaled through his nose before nodding his head.  
"Yes, I think so," he answered, meeting the teal eyes. Jason pressed his lips into a thin line as he held back something he wanted to say. Then he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tim's.

It was fast and rough, and just what the moment needed.  
"Be careful," he said before he let the omega go.

Tim opened up the car on the driver's side.  
"I will." As he started up the vehicle, the trunk slammed close and after a moment, it was nowhere to be seen.

Jason waited a few seconds until the noise of the engine completely died down.  
"You're not going to tell him you like him?" Kori asked, appearing on his side. She didn't look at him, only followed his gaze out of the alleyway.

Jason pulled out another cigarette and a lighter.  
"He thinks what we have is purely out of convenience. And as long as he wants that, it's going to be only that," he answered, his tone final. Kori didn't reply, but Jason could tell she wasn't on board with this idea. Not that he cared. He just inhaled the smoke and enjoyed it slowly killing his lungs.

********************

Tim took deep breaths to assume control over his body.

Stress is bad for the baby. Stress is bad for the baby. Stress is bad for the baby. He kept repeating it to himself as he slowly worked his way through different parts of his body to calm himself. Slow his breathing, slow his heartbeat, don't get an adrenaline rush. He may not be able to move his liver aside by contracting his muscles like Damian but he could control his reactions.

Once he was on the highway and the cameras only saw the front of the car and the holograph it projected for him, he undid the security belt. The last thing he needed was for it to slam into his tummy when he everually drow off the rode.

"Are you alright, Red?" Bruce's voice was soft, much gentler than usually. Tim didn't bother to cut off his line after he got into the car.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He was okay. Everything was decided in the head, and he was the best at that. He was in control of the situation. "Ten minutes until I arrive at the destination."

"Understood. Person D is also ten minutes away," Bruce answered. "Do you want me to take control of the car?" he was giving Tim a way out, so if anything went wrong, Bruce would be the one to blame. That was such a Bruce thing to do, it made Tim smile. The head alpha always shouldered the weight of the world when it came to his pack. He never said it out loud, but he would rather have them hate him for the rest of their life, than to have them hate themselves. The others, especially Jason, thought that Bruce didn't trust them when he asked something like this. But Tim knew better. He would also think something like this in these moments if he was in Bruce's shoes.

He grabbed the wheel tighter and flexed his fists around the leather wheel.  
"No, this is better," he answered. Purposefully getting into a car accident was scary enough, the last thing he needed was to have all control taken away from him.

Bruce showed him a simulation how everything should play out. The inside of the car was the same reinforced cabin it was when the car acted as the batmobil. It was basically missile proof. The front was now weakened, so it will easily break apart when Tim just touched it against the massive tree they decided on. The outer layer of the windshield would break, an dthe inner layer would pull back into the car when Tim pressed a button beside the wheel. He would also have full control of the inside, so when the button activated the car the airbags will blow up but with not enough force to injure Tim.

If anything went wrong, it was a guaranteed miscarriage. His heart rate spiked again as his hand flew to his bump. He could start calming down again from the beginning.

"You're going to be okay," Bruce said. His voice held so much conviction and so much trust Tim believed him. Bruce would never betray him like that. Bruce would never put him in unnecessary danger. Their lives were scary and dangerous enough as it was.

Then Batman exhaled loudly through his nose.  
"Five minutes. Agent A has now full control over Person D's car," he announced. Tim could imagine him sitting in the batcave, forcing a relaxed posture onto himself to keep up a front in front of Alfred even though he was ready to bite his nails off.

"Okay."

Person D was a convicted murderer who recently escaped prison. They were originally just going to round him up and put him back into a comfy cell, but then this idea came. Dick got him drunk in a bar so he wouldn't notice that the car - which keys he stole from Dick's pocket - wasn't driven by him. Since that car had also been a batmobil in its early days, there was no way the criminal will get injured, no matter how much Jason wanted to see that happen. He will only cause Tim's accident, so when the authorities came they would find him with his blood alcohol level in sky and they can put another few years onto the already long time ahead of him.

Tim didn't want to think about the others and what they could be doing right now. Dick was probably still in the bar, his head hanging low as he gazed into his drink. He was either listening to their conversation or thinking about how he could juggle being in Gotham all the time while not getting fired from the BPD. Damian was still in school, and he probably couldn't care any less. Alfred was completely focused on his task, his hands steady on the consol he drove the car with. Steph was still at the University and Cass was either spying on the Gatham Ballet's dancers rehearsing or watching him over Bruce's shoulder.

And Jason... Jason was most likely on his fourth cigarette since Tim left. He may be also bouncing his leg if he was sitting or pacing around with one hand on his waist. He always did that when he was stressed out. Tim shook his head and tried his best to send the though away. They were closer now, and it seemed that baby will be the last push for them. In whatever way their relationship was headed. Tim was scared to think about the possibilities.

He let out a shaky breath.  
"I see Person D," he said. He grabbed the wheel so strongly his knuckled turned white. A few seconds to go.

"You're going to be okay," Bruce assured him again.

"I trust you, B," was the last thing he said before the cars collided. Having been the Batmobil, the car barely shook from the actual impact, but it was enough for Person D's car to turn to the side on highway while Tim's went sideways. The front of the car tore off when he sped through the metal bar and it almost disappeared when he eventually slammed into the tree. The windshield on the outside broke and Tim shut his eyes tight and held his arm in front of his stomach when he pressed the button. Shattered glass fell all over him and the airbag would've knocked the breath out of him if he didn't protect himself. The airbag gave him enough shadow to put his seat belt back on and grab a glass piece to cut up his shirt and blood bag at the same time.

Then he went limp in his seat and closed his eyes. He was okay. He barely felt anything from the accident, from now it was a piece of cake. He was really okay.

"A special unit from S. T. A. R. Lab has been dispatched to attend to you. They will bring you to Leslie's clinic," Bruce announced. He was keeping it professional but he had no way of hiding the relief in his voice. "You did well, son."

"Thanks," Tim sighed, without moving his lips. He could hear the panicked people outside so he couldn't be loud anymore without blowing his cover.

"Babybird, are you okay?" Jason's voice was still panicked. He didn't have the view of the car like Bruce did.

Tim suppressed a smile.  
"I'm okay. I'm safe."

__

" _Breaking News: Enormous car accident right outside of Gotham City!  
Just a few minutes ago two cars collided in the highway leading out of the city, sending one completely off the road and the other laying all across the way. It was only thanks to the other drivers' fast reflexes that the scene didn't turn into a mass collision. The car that remained intact was driven by a man under the influence, who happens to be Xander Heyes who recently escaped Gotham State Prison. Authorities have him under arrest.  
The victim however appears to be Timothy Drake-Wayne, CEO-in-training at Wayne Enterprises, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. The young man has major injuries and is being taken to the hospital in these very moments. We are waiting for more information on the situation in present. For official statement from authorities and hopefully Mr. Bruce Wayne himself, catch the Night News at eight on Channel 16!_" 

The moment Alfred closed the door behind him, Tim took off the prostethic on his face. Pretending to be unconscious for most of the day was more tiring than he thought. He couldn't even fall asleep because he needed to be aware of his situation. He took off the other fake scars and loosened his tie. He was all but ready to die for a shower.

Dick stood by the staircase and gave Tim a sheepish smile.  
"Hey," he greeted softly.

Tim's eyes widened his surprise.  
"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Dick asked. He was on Tim guarding that night, the last one before he needed to go back into Blüdhaven.

"I'm alright, everything went without a hitch," he answered, playing with the prostethics in his hands.

Dick watched his feet for a second, but that was enough for the atmosphere to get awkward. Then the alpha collected himself enough to ask:  
"Do you want to watch Jurassic Park with me?"

Tim laughed out loud. This wasn't what he expected to hear, but it was so Dick at the same time. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Tim put on Jason's hoodie after his shower before going to the home theatre. Dick had already put on the movie and the popcorn and drinks were set out on a small coffee table. Tim was still wiping the water from his hair when he walked in, hesitation for a moment before he took the seat in the armchair next to Dick's.

"Can we start it?" Dick asked with a gentle smile, waiting for Tim to completely settle down in his place.

"Yeah," Tim nodded, letting the towel rest of his shoulders. He pulled his socked feet up and curled against the backrest. Neither of them said anything more as the movie started.

Dick was completely stiff in his seat, despite keeping his easy-going smile on his face. He was awkward and that was clear. Tim sighed.

"Dick, look," he started. He was surprised to see the elder flinch when he spoke. He waited for Dick to settle down before he continued: "I'm sorry for being so mean at the Kent farm. I didn't want to hurt you," he said softly, keeping his eyes on his eldest brother for him to see that he was sincere. He had been way too sensitive and quick to turn too manipulation. There was no reason for him to act like that.

Dick's eyes widened and he turned to the side so he could face Tim.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no. You don't have to apologise, you were absolutely right. I was the asshole, I should've seen it from your perspective too," he said. His eyes showded sadness as he finally met Tim's gaze. "And what I said to you about Dami and Ra's was unforgivable, and you getting angry about that was completely justified. I'm sorry I made you feel like that," he said. He wanted to reach out for Tim's hand, but kept his palm on the armrest to not violate his space. Tim gave him a soft smile.

"Still, I didn't want to make you cry," he gave a awkward laugh as he thought back to the phone call Jason gave him that night. This brought a smile to Dick's lips too.

"Don't worry about that. It was more Babs, than you. I called her on the way home and she proverbially murdered me for what I said to you. And I truly deserved it, so don't beat yourself up about that," he assured Tim. He didn't hold himself back anymore, he reached out an grabbed a hold of Tim's knee. "But I want you to know, that if you ever find it in you to talk to me about anything, you can come to me. Anytime."

Tim put his hand over the alpha's.  
"Thank you."

Dick's smile came back as he leaned back in his armchair, getting comfortable again.  
"But as I see, Jay's doing a good job by himself," he teased. They were ten minutes in, but neither of them payed attention to the movie anymore.

Tim groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"You're not going to give me shit about him, are you?" he asked. He knew his relationship with Jason wasn't normal. He thought it over far more times than anyone else.

Dick shrugged.  
"No. I can't say I truly understand you guys' relationships, but the more I watch you, the clearer I see that you are good for each other," he answered. Tim snorted.

"Please, share with the class, because I doubt Bruce can even accept that we kiss, let alone that I'm pregnant and hope for it to be Jason's," he said it lightly, joking away. But the way his fingers played with the end of his pants showed just how nervous he was.

Dick took a deep breath as he looked at the television again. He didn't even think about what was going on on the screen, he only did that to collect his thoughts.  
"I can't speak for Bruce or anyone else, just me. But as far as I can tell, I don't think you realise just how close you guys are. I mean, you're constantly touching and seeking the other out," he said, looking back onto Tim. "Jason keeps telling us that you're not together, but you guys are always either touching or watching each other. And I know both of you enough to know that neither of you do these things with someone you don't care for," he answered. He kept on looking at Tim's face to watch his every reaction. But Tim turned away to look at the wall. He hummed.

"I don't know."

"What's there to not know?"

Tim sighed.  
"There is a reason Jay says that we do this because it's convenient. That is all we ever agreed on, the biggest emotional attachment we ever gave it was that if one of us needs some emotional support then the other will be there for him. And right now, with this kid, it's not so easy anymore," he said. He swallowed hard afterward, trying to push his emotions back. Then Dick's hand was back in his, so he at least had something to ground him.

"Why?"

"Because Jason is too nice. He would stay with me even if he didn't want the child. I really appreciate that, but I don't want to tie him to me with a kid that may not be even his," he finally turned to look Dick in the eyes. "And let's face it, it's most likely not his."

Dick kept his gaze and pressed his lips together. He tried really hard not to show his emotions, the last thing he wanted was overwhelm Tim and make this about himself. He learned his lesson. He scooted away in his armchair and tugged gently on Tim's hand. He had to thank Bruce for buying so big armchairs.  
"Come here."

He waited for Tim to climb over the armrests and fit himself into his side before he threw his arm around the narrow shoulder.  
"Did you ever tell him how you feel about what happened?" he asked, pressing a kiss onto Tim's forehead.

Tim shook his head.  
"No, I haven't talked to anyone. People know what happened, they know about the pregnancy and that's it."

Dick glanced down at him and leaned his head against Tim's.  
"You said, that you hoped I would understand you because of what happened with Tarantula. I can only talk about my own experience, but that's all I know, so please deal with me," he started. He gently ran his fingers up and down on Tim's arm to keep him and himself calm. He loudly exhaled. "I know that we're not the same and what happened to us is not the same, but after what happened what was the biggest scar in me was that I was scared that people would think differently. I'm supposed to be this vigilante, and yet I couldn't protect myself from this. Then what will my lover think? That I'm weak? That I'm damaged? I kept beating myself up for it and tried to work through it by myself, " he heard Tim huff out a soft laugh.

"That's more like me than you."

Dick smiled.  
"Yeah, it is," he said as he grabbed Tim's legs and pulled it into his lap so the omega was curled into his lap. "Eventually I ended up bawling my eyes out to Wally. He assured me that nobody thinks less of me, and I don't need to keep it to myself. He told me to talk about it with whoever I felt the need to talk to, and I would see that they still love and respect me the same. And he was right."

Tim lifted his head to look Dick in the eyes.  
"Really?"

Dick gave him a soft smile.  
"Really. For me, talking it out really helps with everything. I know it's not the same with you, but I truly believe it would do some good for you too. I talked with Babs, most if the Titans and even reached out to Kori. I can't express how much lighter I felt when I truly saw that they don't see me as less because of what happened. And yeah, I needed Babs and Wally to hold my hand through the recovery, but nobody said I needed to fight this fight alone. And you don't have to either, " he said, holding Tim's gaze through it. He could see it in his eyes, how tired Tim was emotionally. Just how tired he was of beating himself up from what happened. Then Tim looked away. Dick was ready to see him pull back and lock up his emotions like he always did. But Tim leaned against his shoulder.

"There was eighteen of them," he said. Dick's eyebrows shot up.

"Eighteen of what?"

"Of the ninjas. They took me right after I left Jason's safe house. They drugged me, and by the time I woke up I was already naked, chained to the ceiling and going into heat again. Being in heat alone hurt, because my body wasn't supposed to handle it right after another. And then there was Ra's and the rest is history," he said. He talked like he was reciting a poem for school for the thousandth time and he was already tired of it. He was so exhausted of life itself.

"And how do you feel about that?" Dick tried to lead the conversation with the question alone. He wanted Tim to talk by himself, and only say what he wanted to.

"I feel like shit. I don't care for the pain, I'm used to that. I just hate that I don't feel comfortable with sex anymore, because I know that Jason's getting worked up but he doesn't want to go to anyone else, and I just can't push myself to do it yet. If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about our sexlife in detail, " he smiled at the end, but that was more to hide his blush and awkwardness.

Dick nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I'd appreciate that," he grinned. "Have you told Jay about that?"

"I told him that I wouldn't mind if he turned to someone else. He has no reasons to celibate just because he feels sorry for me," he shrugged. He burrowed himself deeper into the hoodie he was wearing. It still smelled like Jason. He knew it was contradictory to his point. He was supposed to push the alpha away, and yet here he was, hiding away in his clothes because it smelled like him. But Tim just couldn't bring himself to quit it, the alpha's scent calmed him down and made him feel safe.

"And what if he doesn't want anyone else?" There was a slight smirk on Dick's lips as he asked that. Tim knew what even if he refused to look at him.

He snorted.  
"Then he's an idiot."

"Anyone who doesn't want you is an idiot, too," Dick sing-dsang softly, keeping his eyes trained on the screen. With the kids hiding in the kitchen, trying to avoid the velociraptor, it was easier to look at the Tim on the screen than the Tim in his lap.

Tim closed his eyes.  
"Dont go all big brother on me now with this you're so good shit," he sighed.

Dick pouted at the answer.  
"That's not fair. Let me gush about you. You're smart, funny, nice and beautiful. What else could anyone want?" he hugged Tim tight against himself, squeezing until Tim could barely breath.

"So much more," Tim forced out, and fought his way out of the bone-crushing embrace. "But can we not talk about this more? I'm really tired," he asked, half-sitting on the armrest now, half-standing.

Dick nodded and let him go.  
"Of course. Just promise me you'll try and talk to Jay. And that you'll come to us when you feel ready to speak about things," he gave Tim's hand one last squeeze before pulling it back. Tim gave him a soft smile.

"I'll try," he pushed himself off the armchair and walked up to the door. He looked back before he closed the door. "Goodnight, Dick."

"Sleep well, Timmy."

******************

Tim woke up around nine every day since he has been benched from patrol. Ever since he had been at the Kent farm, he didn't bother trying to stay up late, which sometimes ended with him sleeping 10 to 12 hours. At first, he felt like someone hit him in the head with a shovel. But now every morning felt like he was reborn and much younger than he usually felt in his skin. He hasn't been that well-rested since he was five.

Even he didn't feel like sleeping back anymore, he closed his eyes and moved closer to the warmth beside him. Jason hummed softly in acknowledgement, still not fully awake as he threw an arm around Tim's waist and pulled the smaller body against his.

"Did you forget to put away your guns or are you just happy to be in my bed?" Tim rasped up, opening one eye to look at Jason's face next to him. Jason grimaced a little and turned onto his back so his crotch wasn't touching him.

"Sorry, morning wood. It'll go away," he groaned, blinking up at the ceiling. Tim closed the curtains when he went to sleep, so the room was surrounded in the dark red hue the curtains gave. He could still smell the gunpowder on Jason; the alpha probably didn't shower after getting back patrol the previous night. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with the omega.

Tim scooted closer to him and fit himself into his side.  
"I told you. You don't need to quit everything sex related just because I don't feel comfortable with it," he said. He pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could look down at Jason. He gently caressed the alpha's abs before he let his hand push Jason's boxer briefs down.

Jason's breath hitched, but his hand quickly shot up to grab Tim's wrist.  
"Babybird, you don't..." Jason asked, but Tim shut him up with a glance.

"It's okay. Let me do this for you," he whispered and pressed their lips together. He felt Jason exhale shakily when Tim's hand curled around his cock. He caressed Tim's arm with one hand and took a hold of his shirt with the other. He let Tim lead the kiss and opened his mouth when Tim nibbled on his lower lip.

Tim pushed his tongue into Jason's mouth as he slowly moved his hand. He could feel Jason pulse in his hold, his dick hard and already leaking precum. He pulled back when Jason moaned into the kiss and kissed down the his neck as he picked up the pace.  
"Shit, Timber," Jason groaned and pressed his lips against Tim's hair. Tim smiled against his collarbone and lightly grazed it with his teeth. It was rare that he took the lead from Jason like this. He felt strangely powerful that Jason was okay with just laying on his back and letting him decide where they were going to take this.

"It's okay, Jay. Go for it," he whispered before kissing his alpha again. It only took a few more strokes before Jason growled into the kiss and came over Tim's hand. He milked him through it, giving him soft kisses throughout it. He pulled his hand back and reached for a paper tissue on his bedside table to wipe the cum off. He threw it onto the ground before turning back to Jason.  
"Better?" he asked as he layed back down into Jason's embrace.

"Yeah. But you didn't have to do that," Jason whispered before pressing a kiss onto Tim's forehead.

"This is all I'm okay with right now, but if you don't want to go to someone else, I can at least help with this," he whispered. He could feel Jason's heartbeat under his palm. His bump was big enough now that he didn't feel alright laying on his stomach, but it was small enough that he could comfortable press himself against Jason's side.

He felt how Jason tensed up under him before the alpha grabbed his chin to make him look up.  
"Why does it bother you so much that I won't have sex with someone else?" his eyes were unreadable as he watched Tim's face.

"I just don't want you to suffer like this," he answered. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jason's unruly hair. "I appreciate that you think of me, but I can't give you more than this anymore," Tim pushed himself up into a sitting position. He pulled his legs into a criss cross, leaning his knee onto Jason's stomach. He avoided the topic long enough, and even just a small snippet of it should be enough for now." I don't know when I will be ready to have sex again, or if I'll ever want it again. And then there will be the kid, and even if everyone talks about it like it's yours, we all know that there about 95 percent chance it's not. At this point, our situation is everything but convenient," he forced out an awkward laugh at that. He wanted Jason to pull away, to say that he was right. Maybe even get out of the bed and call out for Alfred to prepare his own room for him. Anything just to put some distance between them so Tim wouldn't have to be the one to do it.

But Jason's hand only fell onto Tim's knee as his fingers draw lines up to his thighs before back down.  
"It's not convenient, you're right about that. I could also probably fuck a new person every single night if I wanted to, to be honest. But the point is that I don't want to," he was serious. His voice was low as he laid there on the bed completely relaxed. Tim wanted to cry just by looking at him, he looked so at peace and in the right place it made his chest ache.

"Jay..." 

"No, Tim. You're gonna listen to me because we've been avoiding this shit for way too fucking long," he said and pushed himself into a sitting position so he could face Tim. "I don't wanna look for someone else, because I feel good in our current arrangement. You're one of those five people that don't make me want to throw up the moment I see you. Your humour is just as messed up as mine, and you're one of the only people who dares to say no even if I had put a gun to your head before," he confessed, and grinned when Tim huffed a laugh at that. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Tim's hand before continuing: "So yeah, I like my current place. And I always kinda wanted a kid so I ain't even mad about that."

Tim's head snapped up at that. He never knew that Jason wanted a kid. Sure, he saw how he cared for the street kids in Crime Alley, but he never knew that he actually wanted one of his own.  
"Seriously?"

Jason nodded his head.  
"Yeah, but if you ever repeat that to someone, I'll kill you," he warned. "As I was saying, I don't mind raising the kid with you. Hell, I'd even raise him alone if that's what ended up working for us," he held Tim's gaze and leaned his head to the side when he saw the omega press his lips into a thin line again.

Tim glanced at the window.  
"Even if his father is Ra's?" in the silence of the room the question was loud, even though he barely whispered it. He raised his eyes to Jason again when the alpha squeezed his hands slightly.

"Even if his father is Ra's," Jason said, his tone final. He pulled Tim into his chest and laid back down onto the mattress. He caressed the omega's back over his shirt and looked at the ceiling. "Although I have my theory why he should be mine biologically."

Tim raised an eyebrow.  
"Care to elaborate?" he asked, but regretted it the moment he saw the grin on Jason's face.

Jason turned onto his side so they were face to face again, as if his argument would be even more convincing from that.  
"Ra's is, like, six hundred thousand years old at this point, am I right?"

Tim had a really bad feeling about this, but he nodded.  
"Yeah..."

Jason didn't bother with how unenthusiastic his omega sounded.  
"Well, as we both know, the little swimmers get less athletic over the years, if ya get what I mean," he held back a laugh when Tim faceplamed at this. "There is a reason teens get people pregnant so easily while married couples have a hard time. Because the faster our boys can go, the more effective they are."

At this point, Tim couldn't suppress his laugh.  
"Fuck, why did I even ask? Shit" he rolled onto his other side just so he wouldn't have to watch Jason's shit-eating grin. But Jason spooned him from behind in a gentle embrace and leaned to his ear so his breath caressed Tim's skin.

"My swimmers may be zombies, but at least they haven't mummified yet," he barked out a laugh when Tim hit him in the chest hard enough to send him off himself.

Tim pushed Jaosn back and pined him onto the bed by his shoulders.  
"I hate so fucking much. You are the worst," he said, but the smile on his lips was genuine. He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed.

Jason reached up and grabbed the omega's nape, his grin never faltering.  
"Yeah, well, say something new," and he pulled Tim's down into a kiss. 

When the twelve week check up came, Leslie switched on the sound. The heartbeat echoed through the dead silence in the cave. And while with warm hand Tim held Stephanie who teared up, reminiscing about the time the two of them were still waiting for her daughter, Tim wasn't afraid to reach out for Jason. And Jason ignored Bruce's look as he lifted Tim's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

It was now _their_ kid, and nobody could decide it for them otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank everyone for being so kind about the issue I posted in the previous "chapter". You guys really helped to put my mind at ease. And I'm also truly grateful that everyone was so respectful to the original comment era's opinions. You guys are amazing, thank you so much!
> 
> I will be continuing the story, so I hope you will enjoy it as much as before! Thank you!

"I'm fat."

"I need to dye my hair again soon."

Tim lifted an eyebrow as he turned to look az Jason who was sitting on the barstool beside him. Alfred left them alone in the kitchen while he went to wake up Bruce. When Jason finally looked up from the newspaper he opened his arms.  
"What? I thought we were stating the obvious," he held back a grin when he saw how Tim's mouth fell open in shock.

Tim quickly collected himself enough to show up his finger to signal Jason to wait as he pulled out his phone. This time it was the alpha's turn to watch him. Tim pressed in the first speed call and raised it to his ear. He kept eyecontact with Jason as he waited for the other person to pick it up.  
"Hey Steph," he started. "Just wanted to ask, as a pregnant person do I have more right to stab someone than anyone else?" he asked, his pokerface perfect. Jason openly smiled at that. He couldn't hear what Stephanie answered, but Tim's humm was enough to know she told him the answer.

"Okay, thanks," the omega said and he didn't even put his phone back onto the table he was already gripping a butter knife with his right and raised it into the air. Jason barked a laugh as he caught Tim's wrist with one hand.

"You already cut my throat up once, I think its time I returned the favour," he hissed and pressed harder against Jason's hold, slowly but surely moving the knife closer to the alpha's throat.

"Master Tim, if you refrained from maiming Master Jason in the freshly cleaned kitchen, it would be much appreciated." The pair didn't even look up when Alfred entered the room. Tim wrinkled his nose a little as he let Jason wrestle the knife out of his hand and pull him onto his lap.

"Also, Babybird, it doesn't really matter," Jason snickered as he reached around Tim to tear a small part of his pastry and pressed it against the omega's lips. They were twenty-two weeks in, and Tim was starting to get more than annoyed with the bump. Lately he also had been eating noticeably lot more which is what brought this on. Jason however, didn't have a problem with it. "You're good until I can lift you up."

Tim rolled his eyes and climbed out of Jason's lap with an annoyed groan.  
"I'm not exactly convinced that you couldn't bench press a smaller car, so your word doesn't really count," he sighed as he sat back onto his own chair.

Jason leaned his head to the side a little.  
"I've never tried to bench press a car. But it would be definitely worth a try," he mused.

"I have never seen you truly use all of your physical power, but you're heavier than Bruce muscle wise, and are almost in Clark's league, so it may actually work. Of course, I'm not talking batmobil heavy, but like one those Smart cars," Tim elaborated, cutting up his waffles into tiny squares.

"One of those two seater?"

"Yeah, I think you could bench press that," Tim nodded before stuffing it into his face.

"Nobody is going to bench press cars in this household," Bruce rumbled as he dragged himself into the kitchen. He came back into the Manor after four last night and worked in the cave until six, so he was barely functioning on three hours of sleep. Alfred put a mug of coffee in front of the man before Bruce could even ask for it.

"We could always do it outside of the house," Jason said and gave Tim a meaningful look. Tim smirked but shook his head.

"I can't leave, I'm not supposed to be in Gotham," he answered.

This made Bruce let out a soft breathe of relief. At least one of his kids was rational and was thinking reasonably.

"But you could probably convince Dick to try it with you, and the gremlin would film it if you promised him he could put it on YouTube if the car crushed you to death," Tim commented before taking a big gulp of his tea. He ditched the mint tea the moment his morning sickness eased up, switching it to green tea with fruits.

Bruce was glad he didn't say his thoughts out loud. None of his sons were normal, his only hope was now in Cassandra.

"Can't, the brat is staying home with ya today, so he currently hates everyone's guts," Jason chimed in with a small grimace. He had been benched, so for most of the time he was home with Tim during the night. But the gangs in his part has started acting up, so the Red Hood needed to make an appearance to keep them in line. Dick was working and with Stephanie helping Cass out in Hong Kong it was left up to Damian to take the night.

"Nice. At least this will give him something to hate me for," he murmured. "Lately, he had no issue with me."

"Master Tim, please," Alfred gave him a stern look.

"Sorry."

Bruce phone rang out with a notification, which pulled an ever deeper frown from the alpha. It was his work notification, so he was already too tired for it before he even took a look at the screen. He took a deep gulp of his coffee and turned to look at the omega.  
"I can't wait for you to come back to work," he admitted.

Jason grinned and threw his arm over Tim's shoulder. This was a huge compliment for Bruce Wayne who would rather die than to admit he wanted help. Tim hid his smile behind his mug and nursed it with both hands.  
"Four more months and some more to loose the weight," he answered.

"I'm sure we could say you gained that weight in San Andros," Bruce answered and gave his mug to Alfred.

"Yeah, probably," Tim shrugged. "But I don't want to deal with the adult babies in the board room while having to deal with an actual baby at home," he smiled and moved to stand from his seat. "Now, the baby decided the best resting place is my bladder, so if you excuse me..." and with that he walked out without even waiting for an answer.

Bruce watched his omega leave and shook his head. Then his eyes fell onto Jason, who seemed more than satisfied with Tim being cheeky with Bruce. The young alpha didn't even try to hide his smile when their eyes met.  
"You're a bad influence on him." There was no real edge to his voice, so not even Jason could get offended by that.

"Oh, sweet baby Tim grew up, is Daddy Bats mad at me now?" he pouted, his eyes shining with mischief and life. Bruce hadn't seem him this happy and alive for over ten years; he didn't comment on it because then Jason would overthink it and they would be back to the start. So he just let out a sigh and left the kitchen in Tim's footsteps.

***************

Tim listened in to the conversation in the cave. The others thought he was completely out of the work and did everything to keep him away from the cases they were working. They thought it would stress him out to hear how many things were going to hell since he left, but being in the dark was even worse in Tim's opinion.

With Barbara back on the streets there was no one to monitor their comms and the computers, so Tim took the matters into his own hands. He listened in on Dick interrogate a third rate henchmen about a new drug, then watched Jason unleash hell in Black Mask's warehouse at the docks.

When they had a problem figuring things out, Tim just wrote some extra information into their original report, so when they reread them, they could look at a bigger picture. Then he just bit his lips. He could not tell them the answer, wasn't allowed to solve the case for them. If he let it drop, they would all just ban him from using the computer when they couldn't supervise him. So he just let them try to solve the case on their own and only meddled with the most crucial things the others missed. If anybody noticed him doing it, they didn't say a word.

He kept up a cover with writing it in Korean, so he could pretend he was studying the language instead of writing out the information he deemed important. He needed something to keep his brain working, because he was going insane at this rate. It's been five months since he was last allowed on the field and he couldn't be any more bored. Sure, he could study for another degree or build something, but without the trill of the adrenalin everything felt dull. He even thought of setting up a line with Arkham to talk a little with the Riddler. Maybe the man could give him something that actually required for him to use his brain.

He heard how much Damian protested when Bruce and Jason left the cave, but that not surprising. Nor was that the boy decided to stay in the cave and train instead of studying to the test he had the next day, and what Bruce used as a cover up as to why Damian needed to stay back.

Tim leaned back in his seat and closed the window. Watching the gremlin train wasn't really exciting at the end of the day. There was a slight flash of light at the corner right before the camera feed disappeared from his screen. It was just a moment, barely noticeable from the untrained eye. But Tim's back was to the window and there was no lamps outside that could provide the reflection he saw. He was in Gotham for God's sake, the clouds were way too thick for any stars to show up clearly.

He opened the window back up again so the whole screen would be dark. And there it was, a shine, just how the barely there moonlight would reflect from a metallic surface. Tim closed the window once again and left the computer on the home screen. He kept his posture relaxed as he stood up and out his hand on his waist instead of his bump. He acted like he didn't see the sniper as he slowly made his way to the side of the room where he couldn't be seen from the window anymore. He entered the bathroom that was connected to his room. He and Jason deliberately moved into that room when they decided to stay at the Manor, so when the morning sickness hit Tim wouldn't have to run down the corridor.

He closed the door after himself and let out a sigh. He was honestly surprised it took this long for someone to try to take him out. He went to the tiny closet beside the sink and pulled it out of its place. Being empty it was rather light, but he wouldn't be telling anyone about this. He pushed on a tile, opening up the secret passage Bruce showed him when they were coming up with the lockdown plan. He sat on the ground so he could into the tiny door before he pulled the closet back into its place. The door closed behind him when he pressed the button on the wall. The tunnel remained dark, but Tim knew that the rest of the house now flashed with red and metal shields descended over all of the windows and doors that lead to the outside. It also sent out a distress signal to every single bat in the vicinity.

Tim straightened up as much as he could and walked over the corridor. This passage only lead to selected rooms and the cave, so there weren't many chances where he could go. He walked up the dirty stairs and opend another door. He ended up in a closet full of suits and dress shirts. He cracked the door open just enough so he could look around while not drawing attention to himself. Alfred was standing beside his desk, with a shotgun in his hands. He was glaring at the window, only the red light illuminating his features.

"Alfie," Tim called out. When the butler didn't react, he repeated himself loud enough to be heard, but if Alfred was truly alone in the room, then nobody else would hear it.

Alfred turned around and Tim spread the door open enough for the butler to stop him. He lifted a finger to his lips and waved him over. Alfred didn't let his shotgun go as he stepped to his closet.  
"Master Tim, what happened?" he let the boy drag him between the clothes.

"I spotted a sniper outside of my window. Since they came here it can only be the league. They are the only ones who know our identities," he answered and lead Alfred into the secret passage.

"Is it Misstress Talia?" Alfred asked and lowered the shotgun.

"Probably. So we need to stay here for now, because she knows how to enter the cave. Damian was still in there when I initiated the lock down, but he knows how to hide himself, so he should be fine," he whispered back.

"I pray you're right, young master," Alfred said as he caught Tim's elbow gently. "But for now, please sit down. Try to relax, despite the circumstances," he advised as he helped the omega into a sitting position.

Tim smiled and almost laughed.  
"It's okay. The others should be back soon and Dami can handle himself."

*****************

Damian was rather surprised when the alarm went off, but he didn't show it on his face. He did a quick count on the knives hidden on his person, before he grabbed his katana.  
"Computer, lock down everything in the cave. Every entrance by unauthorized personnel shall be attacked immediately. Entrance to the Manor closed in two minutes," he commanded loud an clear. The bats were flying over his head, startled by the sudden sounds of the alarm, while Titus stood by his side.

"Computer locked down. Entrance by unauthorised..." the computer repeated back his commands as it went through them. Damian turned to his dog and looked him in the eye.

"Titus, stay. Protect the Batcow and Alfred," he pointed at the cow in the corner with the cat curled up in its back. And Titus sat where he was, acknowledging the order in his way. Damian waited a second to watch him before he turned around and left the cave.

He heard the cave lock itself up behind him when he put the grandfather clock back into its place. He walked to the main entrance and stood in front of the main staircase. He listened to the little sounds of the house he knew so well. The alarm was now silent, only the red light showing that the security was still breached. He listened and counted and waited.

Then he finally heard the familiar footsteps coming from a corridor befor Talia stepped forward.  
Damian nodded his head as a greeting.  
"Mother."

She reciprocated the gesture.  
"Hello, Damian. I would've came through your Cave as usual, but I was astonished to find it locked," she commented, coming to a hält right in front of her son.

"Well, if you work with amateurs who get noticed, this is what you get," he answered. "I'm insulted that you thought they would fly over our radars."

"Then I trust you also know why I'm here," she said. She didn't reach for her sword but Damian didn't let go of his. He knew his mother well enough to not let himself relax around her.

"Because Drake may be carrying Grandfather's child. I believe you're not happy with this development," he answered easily. He knew exactly this would happen the moment the pregnancy was announced. He said it would be safer to abort the child, but now that they decided against it he was ready to defend the child like anyone else in the family.

"Exactly. We made too many sacrifices to let a newborn throw us off the inheritance."

"Grandfather won't be happy."

"Your grandfather decided that he wants another heir without having us in mind. We have the right to defend what's ours."

"But I won't let you kill Drake, as annoying as he is. Father would loose his mind and hunt you down himself," Damian warned. His hold tightened in the sword a little. He was ready to pull it out any second.

"Let that be my problem. Now step aside, Damian," she commanded. Her eyes flashed dangerously in the red lights but Damian remained calm. He was way too used to this to get worked up from this. It was hard to get scared when he grew up in constant danger.

"No, Mother. Father and Todd could be back in any second. So I'd advise for you to pull back the seven idiots that are currently searching the house for Drake as well as the snipers outside," he said and moved his head to the side when Talia striked towards him with a knife.

"Stand aside, Damian!" she commanded again and cut towards Damian's neck one again. At the times like this, Damian was glad he hasn't presented yet. If his secondary gender was upfront, he would have reacted to the alpha command in his mother voice, but right now it was just another thing he could ignore.

He caught the knives with the handle of the katana before kicking Talia in the stomach to send her back.  
"Father wouldn't be happy if I killed you, but I will. So call back the ninjas and leave now!" Damian didn't even raise his voice as he spoke. He striked with his sword without hesitation, and if Talia was just a second slower he would've decapitated her.

"You're playing against yourself, Damian! It's your inheritance too that you are giving up by protecting the spawn," she growled as she threw her knife at her son. She used the moment he leaned away to slam her heel into his nape. Damian was forced aside but he didn't fall. His vision blurred slightly, but he knew the manor well enough to navigate through it upside down if needed. He didn't even hesitate before striking again.

"I don't care for the inheritance! I could build my own empire," he answered as he hit her in the nose with his elbow. "I don't need some measly inheritance to be feared."

Talia grabbed his arm and twisted it enough to force Damian away from her.  
"You got weak. You're a disappointment," she hissed and tried to strike down at his elbow with the knife but Damian twisted his body to kick her wrist away, sending the knife flying.

"No. I just have morals now," he frowned. He pressed the sword against her throat and kept he arm by his body.

"Well, I don't," the third voice spoke up. The gloved fingers curled around Talia's other arm as the gun pressed against her nape. "The baby bat may not kill you but I will." Jason voice was masked by his hood, but the anger in it was undeniable. It wasn't pure rage like it had been when he was still under the effect of the Lazarus-pit. It was controlled aggression with a specific target. A target he had at gunpoint.

"No, Hood. Stand down, you already did enough damage for today," Bruce ordered as he steppe doubt of the shadows.

Jason didn't move.  
"She has assassins in the house with the intention of killing Babybird. If you think I'm gonna..." he answered.

"I said stand down!" Bruce almost shouted. He bared his teeth and glared down on his son before turning to Talia. "You will call off the attack immediately. Then you leave and never come back, am I clear?" he ordered. Damian has seen Batman angry before, but this was next level for him. Talia didn't answer right away so Damian pressed the sword harder against her throat.

Damian could see the corner of her mouth contort in disgust as she looked at them but he didn't take away the sword. He accepted the hateful glance with coldness. Then she turned to Batman.  
"This is not over, Beloved. I won't let this slide," she answered. Then she shouted her orders in Arabic. The slight sounds Damian heard from the different floors disappeared at once.

Jason was the first to take the gun away.  
"Don't forget your snipers. I don't wanna dig the holes for them myself," he spat as he stepped away beside them. Talia glared at him, while Damian just out the information away. Todd probably hunted them down the moment he realised they were around the Manor; his father must have meant this when he said damage.

"Thank you for the heads up, Jason," she answered before turning on her heels. Damian didn't let the sword down before the door closed behind her. The door locked itself automatically, and Jason threw his helmet to the side the second it did so.

"Where's Tim?" he asked, howering over Damian. He pulled off the domino mask, his eyes frantically searching the room. If the ninjas didn't tear the house apart, then Jason surely will do so with his bare hands.

Damian shrugged and sheated his katana.  
"I don't know. I was in the cave when the alarm went off and I came straight here. I have not seen Drake, or Pennyworth for that matter," he answered and raised his chin. He may have been taller than Tim at this point, but Jason was still a giant compared to him.

"Did the computer warn you about the lockdown?" Bruce pushed his cowl down and looked around. Other than the snipers Jason shot three wasn't more damage and the Manor also seemed alright.

"No, Father. The alarm went off, so I initiated the computer's and the cave's lockdown," Damian answered.

"Then it was Tim," Bruce nodded his head much more to reinforce his point to himself than his kids. "We should be able to find him soon," he said and stepped to one of the paintings on the wall. He ran his glowed fingers over the frame before he pressed down on a piece of decoration carved into the wood. The lights came back on, and the iron curtains eased off the windows and the doors. The the wood panels under the painting slid to the side.

"The fuck is this?" Jason frowned but leaned into the opening immediately.

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Passages. They were unused this far, but I showed it to Tim, so he could easily hide even in his condition. It has buttons throughout it to initiate the lockdown of something happened to him," he answered before he grabbed the back of Jason's jacket to pull him out of the passage.

"Tim, it's safe. Follow my voice to come out," he shouted in. His voice echoed through the passages, running through the house.

"Give us a second," came the answer a few seconds later and Jason relaxed immediately. Damian shook his head. It was pathetic how worked up those two got when it was about the omega. 

It was Tim they saw first, who was climbing out first, with Alfred following behind his back with a gun in his hands.  
"Sorry, it's not easy to climb like this," Tim smiled sheepishly and patted his bump. He could barely straighten up completely before Jason was already on him. He checked the omega from head to toe, before exhaling loudly and brought Tim against his chest.

"Fuck, Babybird," he pressed his lips against his hair. He threw his gloves onto the floor and rubbed his wrist onto Tim's neck to scent him.

"You reek of blood," Tim frowned but let Jason hug him until the alpha was satisfied.

"Master Jason, please, don't leave your belongings laying around," Alfred chided gently as he picked up Jason's helmet. Jason pressed one last kiss to Tim's nape before pulling away.

"Sorry, Alfie," he muttered and gathered his domino mask and gloves.

"Tim, what happened?" Bruce spoke up, closing the passage door before turning to his omega.

"I spotted a sniper outside. I climbed into the passage and..." he froze. His mouth fell open and hunched into himself.

"Babybird?"

"Tim?"

It seemed like all the blood left Tim's body as blindly he reached to the side and grabbed the first hand he could touch and brought it to his abdomen.

Damian's eyes widened as he tried to pull his hand back from Tim's hold but the omega's hold was strong and steady like steel. His whole body froze when he felt the movement against his hand.  
"Drake, was that..."

"Then I'm not crazy. That was a kick," Tim breathed out, their gazes locking for a moment. Damian pulled his head back and turned away. His face felt like it was burning, and he didn't want to give the others a chance to see that.

"What?" Jason threw his things down again so he could put both his hands on Tim's stomach. Tim grabbed a hold on his arms, still stunned at the feeling. They waited a few moment before Jason wrinkled his nose. "He's not moving anymore."

Tim smirked as he looked up at his alpha.  
"Maybe he just doesn't like people who call his mother fat," he answered and pulled Jason's hands off his belly.

"You said that."

"And you agreed. That's just as bad."

Damian tuned out their conversation. He could still the little push against his palm as it rested on Tim's baby bump, over his thin pajama shirt. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about it over again. He hated the feeling, it made him feel weak.

He recognised the familiar weight of his father's hand on his shoulder.  
"Damian, are you alright?" Bruce asked it so softly that only Damian could hear him. Damian closed his fist and let his hand fall to the side.

"Yes, Father. I am well."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm really sorry, Alfred."

"It's alright, Master Timothy."

"I won't do it again."

"That would be most appreciated," Alfred answered as he continued mopping up the oil from he kitchen floor. Tim sat on the counter with his foot wrapped up in an icy cloth the butler tied around it. He only wanted some French fries he could dip into vanilla ice cream. The ice cream was easy, but they didn't have French fries and he couldn't find Alfred, so he decided it try it himself.

But as the potatoes started frying the smell made his stomach churn and him want to throw up. So he immediately pulled away and not being used to holding a pan with hot oil in it, he pulled it off the stove and drenched his foot in the oil and potatoes as well. Being a vigilante, the pain was nothing new, he held back his cry, but he couldn't mask the noise of the falling pan. Alfred ran in to catch him with tears in his eyes and oil covering everything.

Alfred leaned the mop against the counter as he turned back to the omega.  
"Is your stomach still upset? Maybe you could sit down outside and get some fresh air to get the scent out of your nose," he advised. He brought in a pair of slippers after tying up Tim's foot, so he slipped it onto the boy. Tim's stomach was starting to get big enough that he had a hard time pulling his feet up or leaning down to them.

"Yeah, you're right," Tim sighed. The slipper pressed the ice against his skin, but this burning sensation was still better than the moment of pain he experienced with the oil. He slipped off the counter and stepped around the mopped up places.

Alfred gave him a kind smile.  
"Would you like me to still prepare you some fries, young master?"

Tim wanted to say no. But the baby in him hummed happily from the thought of the salty fries with the sweet ice cream covering it. So he nodded.  
"Yes, please."

"I'll bring it to you along with some tea and the ice cream. I'll change the bandage then, too" he offered a long coat to Tim's before he turned around to get some potatoes front he pantry.

"Thanks, Alfred," Tim murmured and limped out of the kitchen. He used the back entrance, not wanting to catch the eye any paparazzi who was on stake-out around the Wayne Manor. After his accident, and Jason blowing off a few heads two months ago was enough for the gossip columns to permanently send paparazzis to the house. It was annoying but they had no way of preventing it.

He took a seat on the bench that overlooked Alfred's rose garden. It still hadn't bloomed yet, they had a few months left before the spring would truly hit in. He pushed the snow off the bench and pulled his coat under his thighs before he sat. He took a deep breath, letting the winter chill envelope his body. The smell of the oil was still in his nose, but his lungs felt much better than inside.

"Damn, I would kill so I wouldn't have to be outside on patrol and here you are just sitting outside" cause you can," Tim turned to the side to see Stephanie walking up to him. She was hugging her bright purple coat close to her body as he took her place by his side. Tim threw his arm over his shoulder with a smile.

"You would miss it. You got through it back then, but at this point it too much part of your routine," he said and pressed a kiss to the blong curls were the earmuffs didn't cover it.

Stephanie shook her head and looked up at him.  
"I'd miss kicking ass. This cold can eat my pussy, fuck it so bad," she shivered. "Why can't be vigilantes in the Bahamas instead?"

"Because Gotham is the most messed up place ever. Although Clark could probably push it down to the tropical parts of the world," he contemplated. Clark constantly wanted to solve the JLA's problems by pushing the Earth off it's orbit, so moving Gotham couldn't be too much for him.

Steph uncurled her arms and put them over Tim. She slid her hand into his coat and put it over his baby bump. It was immediately met with a kick. She giggled into his coat and caressed the spot with soft fingers.  
"He's been kicking for everyone but Jason. Dick says that he's actually got a kiss, because he was pressing his face into my belly and the kid kicking him in the face. Damian said that he annoyed the kid, but Dick is convinced he's already the favourite uncle," he sighed. Ever since the baby started moving and Damian was the first one who got a feel, everyone's been all over him. Starting with Dick who turned up the next night dressed in full Nightwing gear, crying that he hasn't gotten a kick yet from the baby. Damian gloated about being first until Grayson actually felt it for himself for the first time.

Steph snorted.  
"I swear to god, if this grows up to in love with Dick like everyone else, I'll yeet myself off the Wayne Tower without a grapple," she said. Tim laughed out loud.

"If he grows up to be in love with Dick, I'll jump with you," he answered. "Anyway, Jay is really annoyed about this, so make sure you boast about this," he encouraged, running his hand up and down on Steph's arms to keep her warm.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. But how come he hasn't gotten a kick yet?" she asked. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his coat over his baby bump, speaking directly to the baby.

Tim shrugged.  
"I don't, he's just really unlucky, I guess. He's just never next to me when the kid has a fit, and even if I call out to him, the baby settles down by the time he arrives. He seems to really like Alfred and Cass, though. Damian has gotten a bunch of kicks also. For once, Dick isn't in the first place, but it's only because he's not around enough," he explained.

"And Bruce?" Steph didn't think much about the question, but hearing Tim's tired sigh she stiffened.

"Bruce hasn't even touched the belly yet. I've been pregnant for thirty weeks and ever since the announcement, he hasn't even said the word pregnant yet," he made a face at the thought of it, tightening his hold around Stephanie yet. He talked about this a lot with Dick and Jason respectively, but they haven't gotten close to a solution.

"I'm sorry," Steph muttered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She didn't know if she just expressed her feelings about her ex's situation or apologised for bringing it up.

"It's okay," Tim answered but leaned into the motion. "I think he will loosen up the moment the kid is born, so... Only ten more weeks left," he smiled down at her.

Steph reciprocated the smile.  
"You still don't wanna tell me his name? Or you haven't decided it yet?"

Tim grinned.  
"I want to see what he looks like before naming him. All I know for sure is that Jason won't have a hand in it."

"Why?"

"Because if it was up to him we would name poor kid fucking Fitzwilliam Darcy or some other Jane Austen character," he rolled his eyes. If he had to listen to another rants about romantic old names, he will kill the alpha himself.

"Damn, that's really bad."

"I know, right?"

Stephanie sighed with a smile as she leaned against his shoulder again.  
"Remember when our places were switched?" if anyone asked, her voice definitely didn't quiver, and she didn't need to fight the tears. Tim's smile softened and he directly looked at the garden. Let her have her secrets.

"Yeah, I remember. That shitty pregnancy classes and pregnant yoga you made me take you to," he snorted just to make her laugh again.

"Why? They were fun! We were the beauty and the beast if the beast was a low grade criminal," she grinned. She could still remember how stupid Tim looked during the days he was building his persona.

"Why you say tha'? I'm a gentleman ya kno'," he looked down at her, slipping into his Alvin Draper voice easily. Steph out her chin on his shoulder and smiled gently.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Tim ran his fingers into her hair.  
"I know. I love you too," he whispered and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"And I'll love this kid like my own, you know?"

"I know. Just don't spoil him too much," he winked before pulling her head back to his chest. 

"My name literally is Spoiler. It's my birthright to spoil the kid to the death," she exclaimed. She already had ten to a hundred ideas for gifts, one louder than the other. "Or I could still take you to a pregnant yoga class. You still have ten weeks left to try it."

"No. I'd rather die," Tim shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh come one, it wasn't that bad."

"It was the worst experience of my life and I've been stabbed in the spleen once," he answered easily. He turned his head when he heard the door open behind them and saw Alfred come out with a tray.

The butler didn't even bother with the snow on the little table in front of them. The fries were still hot, the white steam even more prominent than usual.

"Why the ice cream?" Steph pulled away from Tim when he saw the little plate with three globes of vanilla ice cream on it.

"Master Tim has been having cravings for ice cream lately, so we keep it stocked up," the butler replied gently and offered her the comforter he had on his arm.

She frowned a little and bundled herself up.  
"Why the hell would you eat that shit right now?" she lifted an eyebrow as Tim grabbed a fry and dipped into the ice cream.

"The baby wants what he wants," he grinned and threw the fry into his mouth. Stephanie didn't question how the two went together; she also ate some shit during her pregnancy, so fries and ice cream wasn't even atrocious. She even let Tim feed her one after he coated it with the white coldness.

"Master Tim, please, give me your foot," Alfred asked as he grabbed a handful of snow from the table and rubbed it onto the icy cloth he head in his hand. Tim leaned back against Stephanie as he lifted his foot into the air and held it as Alfred undid the bandage.

"Alfred, you can tell me," Stephanie grinned up at the butler as she hugged Tim's shoulder. "What is the grossest thing Tim has eaten?"

There was a soft smile on Alfred's face as he glanced up from his work for a moment.  
"Master Tim has questionable tastes in food even when he's not pregnant."

"Hey!"

"But for now I'll have to say that the spicy cheeto with strawberry jam was the only thing I had to truly question," he answered and held Tim's foot strongly when the omega tried to move away. The skin was still bad, but it didn't look too bad. It could've been much worse.

"It sounded like a good idea back then," Tim blushed and pulled his shoulders up to hide his face with his coat. Stephanie only laughed and put a fry into his mouth.

"I can assure you, Young Master, that nobody is judging you," Alfred gently patted the new bandage before he let go of the limp so Tim could slide his foot back into the slipper.

"Yeah, remember my Nutella sandwich with mushroom and pickles?" Steph patted his chest as Tim grinned up at her with a slight frown.

"Don't remind me. The morning sickness may be gone, but I still get nauseous a lot."

*****************

Tim absolutely despised the loud packages snacks head. A single rustling of it sounded like an explosion which made it really hard to be sneaky in the kitchen. It was a little bit past midnight. Cass was in the cave doing whatever she wanted, while Alfred was following Bruce and the others on the computer. This left Tim in the house alone, but he could never be careful enough. He directly didn't even turn on the light in case they were monitoring the camera in the kitchen.

The moment he was back at work, he's going to work on an easy to silent open package before pitching it to Bruce and the board. People would love it, it would be easier to snack during meeting or in classes. There was a slight rustling behind him, which immediately put him on high alert. He continued to search with one hand if the other person didn't notice that Tim realised his presence. His other hand sneaked to the side to grab one of the kitchen knives.

The moment he had a solid hold on it, he turned around.  
"Who's there?"

He let the knife down when he heard the familiar snicker from behind the doorframe even before Damian stepped out. He was still in the Robin uniform and from the first look he seemed unharmed.

"What the hell are you doing, Drake? Didn't you go to bed hours ago?" the brat asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes wandered over to the snack cabinet and he raised an eyebrow. Tim could almost see the condescending look in his eyes even with the domino mask on.

Tim glared at him for a second before he sighed and put down the knife.  
"I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get oreos right now," he admitted softly.

"And?"

"We ran out of it."

Damian peeled his domino off his face, before looking at Tim again.  
"The others are still out. Todd or Grayson would race if you asked them, the imbeciles," he sighed and took a seat on one of the barstools.

Tim contemplated the answer. He tried his best up until this time not to disturb anyone when a craving hit him during the night. He never woke up whoever was in the house with him, and he never left the house to get it for himself because he didn't want to risk blowing their cover. But if someone like Damian, who hated any disturbance during patrol said it was alright, then he may as well take it.  
"Do you have your comm still on?" he asked.

Damian nodded his head and reached up to tap it.  
"Grayson. Drake wants oreos right now. Make it quick," it was more an order the young boy said than a request. He didn't even wait for any answer, he just shut off his line and took he comm out of his ear.

"If the others are still on the field why are you home?" Tim asked and leaned against the counter. He did a once over on the younger's body, but he still couldn't spot any wounds. His uniform was not overly dirty, so he didn't even fall. But the way Damian turned his eyes away from him said something was not okay.

"I believe I'm compromised," he said. He tapped his fingers on the counter, not being able to reach for the knife on his person or the one in front of Tim.

The omega raised an eyebrow.  
"Compromised?"

Damian nodded.  
"I have a fever, but nor Father's nor Todd's heat detectors were able to pick it up. I also am distracted which made me a liability on the field," he explained. His nose twitched in a frown for a moment. The situation obviously annoyed him, and if he was ready to admit it, it must have been serious.

"Why are you distracted?" Tim asked. He was way too familiar with the off feeling of feeling feverish when you're not.

Damian shrugged.  
"Stuff smells weird. I probably inhaled some chemical which must have altered my scent perception," he said, doing his best to convince himself. It could definitely not be his fault that he was unable to concentrate that day. For him, that was the end of the story.

Tim however didn't let it go.  
"What does it smell like?"

"Changes. Todd smelled overwhelmingly of gunpowder and metal, but that's understandable. When I went to Father to tell him about my condition, it changed to firewood and leather. Now it's more like vanilla pudding and coffee," he answered and actually rubbed his nose a little before sniffling. He was irritated with himself for it; Tim could almost hear him reprimanding himself for being foolish enough to not notice any chemicals in the air.

"Are you in pain?" Tim asked, earning himself a scowl from the teen.

"Do you think I would be here if I was?" he spat, pointing at the counter between them.

Tim rolled his eyes but didn't retort anything as he pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Damian. When he saw how the younger was ready to bolt, he started explaining:  
"Every suit and uniform Bruce and Alfred make has a scent cancelling patch automatically built into it. Since Bruce got dressed up in hurry today this isn't the first time he wore that suit this week. It explains why his scent got through the patch. Jay, on the other hand, flaunts his alpha status, and doesn't use a patch. The overwhelming metal and gunpowder comes from him too, not just the guns, " he explained and reached out for Damian but stopped his hand before he could actually touch him. He waited a second so Damian had the chance to pull away before he grabbed the back of his neck. "Your uniform also has this patch, so if you presented on patrol, people wouldn't catch on. If you were an omega, we would already know from your scans and sonograms, and you would be also be in a lot of pain right now. But for the rest..." he didn't finish his sentence and he finally undid the collar of the Robin uniform and pulled it down enough to expose Damian's scent gland. He felt Damian shiver when his fingers lightly grazed the glands before involuntarily leaning into his touch. He pressed his lips into a tight line as he rubbed the teen's neck.

He knew Damian dreaded the day this would come. Being resistant to alpha commands and any omega's charm, Damian was like a secret weapon to them. They were all highly trained, but they were not immune to the rest of the world. Damian had been up until the point he presented. He could also be on the streets full time, not having to worry about heats and ruts and the hormones leading up to those. The day these symptoms started showing was the day every Robin feared at some point.

Tim let out a sigh as he looked at the teen. Damian was glaring at the counter so harshly like he was willing it to burst into flames. But while his face only showed anger, his shoulders slumped forward. He didn't sit straight like he did every other moment of his life. That was enough for Tim to understand what the boy really felt. So he pulled his hand back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the real world, Alpha," he whispered, but in the silence of the kitchen it was the only thing they could hear. There was no real bite in those words. Tim only worded it like that because he knew that he wasn't the person Damian would want to talk this out with. He didn't look at the kid anymore; Damian preferred to keep his emotions to himself and he wouldn't be the one to invade his privacy. He gave his shoulder one last squeeze before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

He had always known he would be an omega. One can't grow an entire reproductive organ overnight, so male omegas were the only ones who knew their secondary gender since birth. He tried to hide it for as long as he could, but with all the injuries he got as a Robin, it didn't take long for Bruce to figure it out, too. And it was better that way, because they could start planning for his eventual presentation early on and got a head start before the pain of his organs starting to work hit in.

But nothing prepared him for his reaction to the other secondary genders. It took him a long time until he could ignore anything any alpha said. It was hard. It was hard for everyone. There was a reason that the ever so happy and bubbly Dick suddenly started to challenge Bruce on everything, even before he actually realised how flawed the Dark knight truly was. It didn't take them long before their ways parted.

They needed to learn into the world again. They needed to learn about their bodies and their reactions all over again. And that was a personal journey to everyone. So he let the Baby bat sit alone. And when Dick burst into the Manor, he rubbed his hand over his own scent gland to cancel out Damian's.

"Timmy! I didn't know which Oreo you want so I got every single one they had in the 24/7 store," the alpha started out and rummaged through the boxes in the bag. Tim only smiled at him and invited him to watch a movie.

Just a moment of quiet for him before the reality blew up into Damian's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday to the man himself, the Knight in shining red hood, our (hopefully) baby daddy Jason! :)

They tried to deny it, but Damian presenting set them over the edge. The boy was stressed out with his pre-rut state then his actual rut. Tim seemed to get even more pregnant with every passing week, despite being in the last ten weeks of his pregnancy. And Bruce was getting more and more paranoid with every second.

He knew there was no way Talia would stay away until the baby is born. With five more weeks to go, he was expecting the worst to happen with every single day. _Especially_ because Damian presented alpha. Had his son presented as a beta, Talia would've most likely lost most interest, since the League only found alphas fit to rule over the empire. Now, even as a 'disappointment' for having morals, they couldn't deny his skill and being an alpha makes him a perfect heir.

And if anything truly shows how scared Bruce was that he called up Roy Harper on his own accord. He only started truly regretting his decision when the mechanic rode into his Manor on several boxes with a wide smile on his face.

"I know you're all dying to ask the question," he started and finally sat up from his laying position on the boxes.

"When did you loose your mind? Because my bet is on that you never had it," Jason grinned at his best friend from his place on the couch. He threw his arm around Tim who sat next to, sandwiched between him and Dick.

Roy forced a laugh.  
"Fuck off, Jaybird," he said. "The question I want to hear is 'What's in the box?'" and he patted the box under him.

Dick gave his ex-teammate a smile.  
"What's in the box?" he asked gently.

Roy nodded towards him before looking back at his best friend.  
"See, Jaybird, you can be nice and it won't hurt."

Jason wrinkles his nose with a smile.  
"Nah, don't wanna push my luck," he answered, leaning back against the headboard. Roy rolled his eyes at the answer, but decided to ignore the guy. He pulled out a huge scissor from his cargo pants' pocket then he held it out for Bruce. "Mr. Wayne if you would do the honours," he said.

Bruce, despite every single cell of his body protesting against it, he accepted the scissor. He suppressed a sigh as he stepped to the nearest box and slid the knife along the tape Roy covered it with. He let out a happy huff when it didn't blow up in his face.

"What is it?" Tim tried to look as much a she could from his place on the couch. He could've gotten up, but at this point the weight of the baby was more than enough to make him want to stay in one place for the rest of his pregnancy.

"These babies right here," Roy lovingly ran his hands over a box "are military grade anti-aircraft radars and missiles pumped full of Harper magic." The grin that spread out on his features made the whole family glad they had Arsenal on their side. He could've been a truly terrifying villain with his level of crazy genius. But hearing the explanation was enough for Tim to start wiggling in his place, deciding to fuck how hard it was to stay upright with the baby bump.

"And why the fuck do we need military grade anti-aircraft equipment?" Jason raised an eyebrow as he steadied Tim with a hand on the omega's back. Dick was helping him stand up so Jason himself didn't need to move.

"I'm preparing for everything. I'm thorough," Bruce answered, opening up another box. He seemed nonchalant about it as if this was the most normal thing to do. Dick looked down at Jason, worry clearly written in his blue eyes. It was a silent debate which one of them should speak up, because Tim was too occupied with the technology at their hands to actually care about the connotations of the situation.

"No, Father. Now you're truly preparing for a war," Damian's voice cut through the parlor like a knife as everyone turned to look at him. The young alpha kept his distance from the family, the scents were still too strong for his enhanced senses. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, watching the others.

"That's not true," Bruce answered, holding his son's gaze from across room.

"Yes, it is. You know better than anyone that the cave and the Manor have the best security in Gotham, if not the world. This is not thoroughness, but paranoia," he answered. He didn't turn away from the way Bruce glared him down, unconsciously challenging the youngest alpha to try and take his place. With so many alphas in the house, one being Jason, Bruce was used to having show off his role in the pack.

"I'm protecting my pack. For now, the biggest threat is your mother, and we don't know how far she's willing to go to take Tim out or to force you back into the League. And let's not even discuss Ra's for now, because that will be a whole another battle," Bruce answered. He winced when he caught himself glowering at his son to make him submit. He turned away before his instincts would get even more out of control. If Damian noticed it, he didn't show it as he walked closer.

"Still. We're talking about people who prefer ending lives with their hands or guns at most. What you're doing right now is a result of your control over the situation slipping and you panicking," Damian said. He stopped at the other end of the room where Tim was situated between him and the rest of the family. The omega's soft scent calmed his senses to some extent, and was the least likely to be an overload on his senses.

Dick sighed as he let go of Tim so he could turn to Bruce.  
"I have to say Dami is right. Bruce, you're getting out of hand," he answered. He saw how Bruce's face contorted into a scowl and added before the man could speak a word. "When was the last time you actually got decent amount of sleep? And by that I mean over five hours," he asked. Bruce tried to will him to submit with a glare, but unlike Damian, Dick consciously didn't back down. Out of the three of them, who could challenge for the head alpha position, he was the one who would have the most chance at succeeding, and he knew that.

"That's not relevant to the situation," Bruce almost growled, but it didn't scare anyone. If he truly wanted it to work, it would have only affected Tim, but the omega was too occupied with the gadgets to care.

Dick took a step towards him.  
"Yes, it does, because you're more likely to make rush and overly dramatic gestures like this when you're tired. And right now it only shows with these buyings, but soon it can affect your judgement on field, which could put all of us in danger," Dick gestured at the other's behind him to make his point.

"And what do you want? Shall I send them back?" Bruce asked, only raising a brow. Nobody questioned where he got the equipment from, and it was probably for the best.

"Please, don't!" Tim called out. He was leaning as deep into the open box as he could with his belly with Roy holding him so he wouldn't fall into it.

"Drake, these will call attention to the Manor. There's no criminal who won't notice anti-aircraft missiles in the garden," Damian gave the omega a hard look. He did his best not show his surprise about how it took him back when he saw Tim's lip quiver as his eyes widened. And that was definitely not tears that gave it the shine. At least Damian just tried his best to convince himself of that.

"But... Aircraft radar... New tech..." He held onto the piece in his hand as if it was a lifeline. From behind him, Roy nodded along vehemently. Dick gave them a gentle smile and a soft shake of his head, while Bruce took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I wonder if he loves tech more than me," Jason asked, still not getting up from the couch.

"I do. Who said that I loved you?" Tim asked, turning back to the boxes.

"You did, when I first ate your ass in public." Jason didn't mean to say that out loud. He even almost apologised, but then he saw how Bruce and Dick paled as if they wanted to die. That was enough, so the way Tim blushed bright red and sputtered was only the cherry on top.

"I was drunk that time!" he shouted out, pulling away from the boxes finally. 

"So there were multiple times?" Roy asked with an amused smile on his face. Jason smirked back at him, while Tim turned back and forth between them.

"Not the point," he snarled at the redhead before turning back towards Jason. "As I was drunk, I can't be held accountable."

"Sure, tell yourself that. But everyone knows that nobody's more honest than a drunk man or a child," Jason remarked. He was thoroughly enjoying the horror he could see on the family's face.

"Could we not talk about your sex-life? There's a child here," Dick ran his hands through his hair, doing his best not to look at either of his little brothers. It was too much for him.

"I'm almost fifteen, Grayson. I can't be counted as a child anymore," Damian answered, lifting his chin up in the air.

Jason comically gasped.  
"Ohmygod, he entered the edgy phase. Wait until he start showing up with eyeliner and My Chemical Romance merch," he snickered as he easily caught the pillow Damian chucked at his head from the armchair.

Tim disappeared into the maze of boxes again.  
"Not really, he's been in this phase for years now. Ask Jon how many times he heard the _'I'm a teenager and this is the TEEN Titans'_ talk," Tim didn't even look up from the boxes as he answered to see the rage on Damian's face.

"Drake, just because you're pregnant..." he went into a rant, but Tim only gave him a smirk from the side before continuing to search through the boxes, which only pissed Damian off even more.

Roy stepped to Dick who was watching the scene unfold with familiar tiredness in his eyes. Bruce and he had the same parental exhaustion on their faces that Roy knew all too well. He smiled and crossed his arms as he looked at the bickering.  
"Is it always this chaotic here?" he asked and almost laughed when Dick let out a deep sigh.

"It's worse. It's only the four of us right night, we're missing four more people," Dick answered and now Roy didn't hold back the chuckle. He only had one kid and she was a lot sometimes, he couldn't imagine things happening with eight kids.

Bruce turned away his kids before he turned to Roy.  
"You should go home, Roy. We're not going to have a normal conversation about this, so we can't start this up today," he said softly, and ignored the disappointed look Dick gave him.

"We said our opinion," he answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bruce gave him a sharp look.  
"We'll talk about it later on," he repeated to get his point across. Dick rolled his eyes; this basically meant Bruce was going to do what he wanted.

"Okay. Give me a call if you want me to set it up," he said and shook Bruce's hand.

"Alright, we will," Bruce said and Roy grinned before he turned to look at Jason. The alpha was still spread out on the couch.

"Bye Jaybird," he sang and already raised his middle finger before Jason could raise his. They shared a smile before Roy turned around to walk back to the door.

"Guys, quit it. There's no need to argue!" Dick tried to settle them down. Tim raised an eyebrow because it was only Damian who was going on and yet he was also getting scolded.

Roy chuckled to himself as he nodded his goodbye to Alfred before he opened the door. He didn't feel anything at first, it was the power of the hit that sent him backwards. Then the pain came. The bullet entered just above his right hip. His hand flew to the wound to keep the blood for rushing out, but he couldn't catch himself from falling.

"Mister Harper!" he heard Alfred's shout before the old butler was closing the door. Roy kept still on the floor so a movement wouldn't move the bullet and cause even bigger damage.

"Roy!" Jason called out, hurried footsteps by his ide before Roy saw his best friend leaned over him. He pushed Roy's hand to the side and grabbed a cloth from the little table by the door and used that to put the pressure to the wound. Then he helped him to his feet.

"Drake, down!" Damian's shout echoed through the door before the window in the parlour shattered as the bullet went through it. Jason stiffened under Roy's arm so the read headed beta took his arm off his shoulder. Jason gave him a surprised glance.

"Go. I'll live and they're not here for me," he said and sent the alpha back towards the parlour. He moved to the side to lean against the wall, but Alfred caught him. The old man gave him a soft look and started leading him to the grandfather clock.

They didn't look after Jason who ran towards the others. He almost slipped from the quick stop he made. Glass was everywhere. Bruce and Dick stood by the window frame so they couldn't be shot if it came down to it. Bruce was holding a antique sword, while Dick had a chair in his hands. Damian was laying on the ground by the boxes, his body over Tim's, who was trying to stop the bleeding on top of his belly. Jason's world stopped. Tim was shot. Tim had been shot in the belly.

Their eyes met. Tim must have seen what was going through his head, because he gestured him to stop and held up a hand that he was okay. So Jason ignored the need to get to his omega and stepped back so he was behind the doorframe. He pulled the handgun from his boot and cocked it. None of them moved, the whole house was silent as they waited out. Then the glass pieces broke under someone's boot as the person stepped through the broken window. And then Dick broke the chair on their head.

Jason shot the next one in the shoulder before the assassin could even hit Dick to get him back off the first one and Bruce was already engaging with a third one. He revealed himself just to grab the fire-irons from the fireplace and jumped over Tim and Damian to get to the window. He dropped one of the fire-irons down to Tim.

Damian covered Tim as he ushered him away from their place, pushing him to the stairs as fast as they could. He already had knives in his hands. He glanced at one of the displays to check their reflection where the next attacker was coming from. From his peripheral he saw how Tim's hand tightened around the iron so he just ducked down when the omega swung the iron to hit the assassin the head. The woman lost her balance for a second but they didn't give her enough time to regain it before Damian hit her in the stomach strong enough to send her tumbling off the stairs.

"I got this, go!" Tim gave Damian's shoulder a push before raising the iron bar to block a sword. Damian gave Tim one last look before grabbing the assassins neck that stroke towards the omega with the sword and pulled him with him as he jumped down the stairs.

Tim put his hand on his baby bump. The baby was fussy, nausea coming back at full force. He felt stupid for gently shushing to himself but he did as he ran as fast as he could in his condition to the wall and slid his hand under a painting. He was too far from all of the secret passages openings to get there, but the whole house had the alarms. The only reason the broken window didn't start it was because having eight kids, broken stuff wasn't an unusual thing. His hand grazed it and Tim didn't think twice before pressing it.  
"Computer, emergency lock down!" he shouted, and the whole Manor flashed red.

"Master Tim, look out," Tim turned out when he heard the shout, but Alfred already got the the shotgun in front of him, to block Talia's sword. Tim swiped the iron towards Talia's knees to take her attention while Alfred tried to hit her in the nose. The woman scowled that her attempt didn't succeed and jammed her elbow into Alfred's elbow to get him to drop the gun.

"Back down. If you would just surrender, you would make your own life easier," she snarled and lifted her leg to kick Tim's stomach, but Tim used all the strength in his body to hit her leg with the iron. The bone broke with a crunch, but Talia didn't even budge, she only lifted her sword again, but Alfred caught the blade with the handle of the gun and tried to pry it out of her hand.

"Mistress Talia, I have to ask you to leave the manor immediately, "Alfred answered, but Talia only frowned as she moved to the side and wretched the gun from Alfred, before moving to jab the butt of it into Alfred's head. Tim jammed his iron right into her side to push her away from the butler. With the gun facing to the side he could get under it and hit her in the chin, before hitting her in the chest with his elbow.

Talia used the gun to trap Tim against her body, holding the it against his throat. She put Tim between her and Alfred so the old butler hand no way of attacking her without hitting the omega. Tim choked as the gun pressed against his jugular. He threw the iron aside as the position didn't allow him to use it, before the hit his elbow backwards, going straight for her ribs. His baby bump was way too big to turn around in her hold and hit her, it would also give her a a better position to injure his belly. They were stuck.

A gun went off. Then again.

Tim first felt Talia fell against his back, before he saw the bullet go through her right hand that was holding the gun. She didn't scream, but not even she could keep her hold. That room was enough for Tim to jam his head back into her face to send him even more back before hitting her in the neck. He forced her to the ground and put his foot on the back of her head and forced her hands behind her back. He quickly turned up to see what was going on. Damian was beside the staircase, a good amount of people already laying at his feet as he continued sparring with two other. He was holding two knives against swords.

Dick was using the broken wood from the chair he smashed earlier, holding up against an assassin at least twice his size. He already turned some furniture upside down to use them as leverage and the curtains had been torn down. He probably used that to swing around.

Bruce already had a black eye as he tried to keep the ninjas away from the boxes. He now had two swords in his hands, but both were still clean, devoid of any blood.

Jason was on the other side of the boxes. He had a ninja completely unconscious on his side with long, thin scars running across his face that resembled the fire-iron. Jason was still beating two in a bare handed fight as he had already unarmed them. But he also didn't have his gun, so he wasn't one who gave off the shots.

Tim's eyes snapped to the window. The lock down let the iron curtains fall again, but the one on the broken window wasn't down all the way. It was stopped midway. And behind it stood Ra's al Ghoul with a sniper gun in his hand, pouting it at them. He let the gun down and straightened up.

"Stop," He said in normal tone. When the fight continued he yelled out: "STOP!"

The assassins stopped immediately, taking in the hit from the bats. Then they also noticed Ra's and turned towards him. Jason ran towards the stair and jumped up the rail so he got to Tim before Ra's could. Ra's gave him a look of disgust before he glanced down at his daughter and Tim.  
"Talia," he called out. His voice was cold and it sent shivers down Tim's back even if it wasn't directed at him.

"I believe I told you to stay away from the detective and my heir," he growled. Tim trembled on top of Talia, the sheer power in Ra's voice made him want to bare his neck and submit but he used all his willpower not to do it. He barely noticed Jason by his side until the alpha grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. Tim gasped and didn't dare to look up from the ground, but when Jason's scent reached his nose, he clung onto his arms.

Talia didn't answer, but Tim didn't want to think about whether it was from the fear of Ra's or from the blood that rushed from her nose into her mouth. He tried to make himself as small as possible. Ra's smell was overwhelming, agresssion clear. He knew that scent way too well.

Ra's leaned down and grabbed a handful of Talia's hair and pulled her up to hip-high. He had shot Talia in the knee earlier to there was no way she could walk so he dragged her.  
"You know what I do to those who disobey me. You should be grateful that I didn't shoot you in the head immediately," he hissed into her face before he threw her aside by her hair so she rolled down the stairs.

He looked around the room and took in everyone. Bruce stood with his back towards Ra's so the Assassin Lord couldn't see his face, but he was still gripping the swords. If he was attacked, he was ready to jump at man, not caring anymore about his identity.  
"Everybody leave. And someone take her," he spat towards her daughter and the assassins moved. The tank of a man Dick fought grabbed Talia from the ground and ignored the knife in his shoulder when she stabbed him to get him to put her down. Within seconds, the room was empty.

Ra's turned back towards Tim and schooled his features into a soft smile. Jason just pulled Tim even closer to himself.  
"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour. I'll assure you that she will be punished," he almost frowned at the mention of Talia, but then went back to the smile. "So don't worry, Detective dearest. Nobody will bother you from now on. You can deliver the baby in peace," he reached out to touch Tim's cheek, but Jason hit his hand to the side and Alfred lifted the shotgun up again and pointed it at his face.

"Get. Out." Jason growled under his breath, his eyes getting more and more green the angrier he got.

"Take your hands off my omega," Ra's instructed calmly.

"No."

"You have no claim to Timothy, you sorry excuse of an alpha. He's pregnant with my heir, he's mine," Ravs replied, his teeth bared. "The only reason I'm not taking him with me is for the health of the child. I'll have no use for him if he's not strong enough," he answered.

"You have no claim on him. He isn't marked, he isn't yours," Jason bit. He tightened his hold when he felt Tim shake.

Ra's turned around.  
"We'll see. I'll be back when the baby's born," he answered and left the way he came. Quietly through the window.

Tim let out a deep sigh and slumped against Jason's chest the moment Ra's was out of sight.  
"You okay?" Jason whispered against his ear, and Tim nodded his head.

"Everybody alive and uninjured?" Bruce looked them over. Dick's shoulder was dislocated but Damian was already putting it back into place for him. The youngest alpha seemed completely unscathed. Alfred was doing small motions with his wrist to check if it was alright while Jason had a cut running from his temple through his nose to his jaw. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't pretty.

"Where's Roy?" Jason looked up at Alfred from his place on the ground with Tim.

"Mister Harper is in the cave. The bullet didn't do any damage for his organs so I patched him up. He should be resting now," he answered calmly before putting both his hands behind his back and straightening up.

"Then he already pulled the cave apart. If we ever wanna see that computer in one piece, we should go down," Jason sighed and gently helped Tim onto his feet he could see the tear in the omega's shirt from where he was shot, but with a quick look he was also aware that the bullet only grazed his skin enough to draw some blood. It wasn't anything serious.

"We need to go to the cave anyway. The manor stays in lock down until further orders. And we need to do something about this window," Bruce sighed and pointed at the iron curtain. He put back the swords into their place while Jason lifted his gun and shot. Everyone reached to cover their ears with a shout. The iron curtain descended down.

"Warn a guy first!" Dick called out. Jason only shrugged.

"I got the job done, am I right?" he said. Half of a metal bar that had been jammed into the curtain's way fell onto the ground. With some extra help from the bullet it fell apart easily under the curtain's weight.

"If you keep this up, you're going to be deaf by fourty," Tim frowned, slowly letting his hands from his ears.

Jason pressed a kiss to the omega's black hair.  
"Who said I'm gonna be alive by fourty?" 

Tim nodded in agreement, but Dick gave them a tired look.  
"Can we not talk about death, please?" he whined and let out a groan when Damian reset his shoulder. "Thanks Dami."

"You're welcome."

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Let's just get down into the cave," he sighed. He undid the alarms and the traps as he let them down, silently praying that Roy didn't wreck havoc too much in the batcave. For once, he was hoping that Titus or the Batcown were down there because they wouldn't let anyone who wasn't usually down there touch anything.

"Harper, I pretty fucking hope you didn't touch my bike," Jason yelled out the moment they stepped off the stairs. His best friend wasn't on the sick bed like he was supposed to be, and that could only mean one thing.

"No," Roy drew out the sound before rolling himself out from under the batmobil.

"You didn't touch that either, right?" Bruce asked. He gave a stern look at the mechanic and while seeing that he had no tools in his hands kind of eased his mind, he still couldn't completely relax.

Roy showed his hands into the air to show they were clean.  
"Nah, I just took a look at it," he admitted.

Bruce nodded.  
"Good. Alfred, please drive him home. He shouldn't be behind the wheel when he's injured," he asked as he walked to the computer and started undoing the lock down on it.

"As you wish, Master Bruce."

Roy grabbed his shirt from the table and ran to the butler.  
"Can we go with the Batmobil?" he asked, his eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. He was like a child in the candy store.

Alfred's face remained stoic, but the tiny shine in his eyes showed how amused he was.  
"It's the middle of the day, Mister Harper, it would bring way too much attention to us. But you may choose from our civil cars," he said and gestured towards the stairs to direct Roy towards the garage.

"Sweet," Arsenal grinned. "Everybody, gives us a call if you need help," he shouted back over his shoulder before disappearing from the cave.

"Fuckin' idiot," Jason muttered under his breath, but softness of his eyes spoke otherwise.

Behind him, Tim sat onto the medical table with a loud groan. He made himself as comfortable as he could before asking:  
"What are we going to do now?"

Bruce brought up the security camera footage on the screen and watched it for a moment before turning to the side to look at the omega.  
"You're going to stay here. They're not going attack the manor again and since the curtains are going to stay down, this should be safe. Tomorrow I will start installing bulletproof windows. The rest of us are going out. We need..." he started, but Dick shook his head slowly.

"No, Bruce. _We_ are going out," he said as he gestured to Damian, Jason and himself. "You're going to stay in."

"Dick..."the warning was clear in the head alpha's voice. Dick ignored it.

"No. You haven't slept a full night for weeks now. The last thing we want is this impacting you on the street, or worse, in a fight. So today, you will be on Tim guard," he exclaimed. There was a finality in his tone. He didn't want to hear any argument.

But he still wasn't the head alpha of the pack, and Bruce couldn't let something like this slide.  
"You don't have a say in this, Dick. We need everyone. We need to scout Gotham to see if any criminal has heard anything, with special attention to who could be left behind by Talia. This is not a three person job," he answered.

"And it's not a one person job either. The three of us can through Gotham better than you could by yourself. We'll call in Duke, Cass, Harper and Steph, so there's more than enough of us to get this under control," Dick argued. And technically speaking he was more than right even if Bruce couldn't accept that.

"Also, let's face it," Jason spoke up before Bruce had the chance to retaliate. "I'm better at this street hunt for people than all of you together. We got this," he said. But Bruce seemed angrier with each sentence, so it was time to play dirty.

"B," Tim called out, calling the head alpha's attention to himself. He didn't even need to play onto his hurt omega appeareance. He looked pathetic enough with his blood stained shirt and the stress so visible on his face as he caressed his belly. "Stay home with me today. Please."

He held tha alpha's gaze for a moment, before Bruce turned away.  
"Alright. But call in everyone."

Tim didn't leave anything up to fate, so the moment Bruce said he was going to sleep after Alfred locked him out of the cave, Tim climbed into his bed with him. He heard tales that Dick used to sleep next to Bruce when he had nightmares as a kid. Even Jason admitted to doing it once after the first time he experienced fear gas. Tim had never done it before. As a child growing up, he didn't know this was something that adults let the kids do when they had a nightmare. He just suffered through the night alone until he fell asleep again.

But now he was shaken up, he was pregnant as fuck, and he was in pain. The baby felt his stress and now his muscles were contracting, despite his best attempts to calm down. So he moved under the blankets and pressed himself against Bruce's back, knowing that there was no safer place in Gotham, and probably the entire world than next to Bruce Wayne, Batman himself.

It was around two when Tim woke up again. The pain was getting too much for him to try and sleep through it. He knew he would have to call Leslie about it, but for now he tried to take deep breaths and force his body to stop working against him. He sit up straight immediately when he felt the sudden rush of wetness.

"Bruce," he called out softly, knowing that it would be enough to wake the Dark Knight.

Bruce inhaled sharply as he turned around to look at Tim.  
"What?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep. Then his hand fell onto Tim's side of the bed and he could feel how wet the mattress was. He let out a tired sigh and pulled his hand back. "It's okay, son. It happens to a lot of pregnant people, the baby has too much contact with your bladder, even when you sleep..."

"I didn't piss myself."

A moment of silence.  
"What?"

Tim turned to look at Bruce in the dark, not even trying to hide the horror on his face.  
"It's not pee."

It took a second for Bruce to completely realise the true meaning behind those words.  
"Fuck."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you everyone for the 50 bookmark and 6K+ Hits! Thank you so much!

"Fuck. Shit... Right the fuck... Goddammit, Timmers," Jason shouted out. He was already outside, but he couldn't hold back the scream of frustration.

Tim chuckled.  
"You're so eloquent, ever thought of getting a degree on literature?" he asked. He inhaled sharply through his nose as another contraction hit him. He was laying on the sick bed in the cave, comm in his ear.

"Fuck off. He was supposed to come next month! Why can't you keep him in?" he asked. His helmet blocked out every noise from the outside, so Tim couldn't even try to guess where the alpha was.

"You think I want this? I was looking forward to a few more weeks of quiet," Tim answered.

"What's going on right now?" Jason continued to ask questions.

"Alfred and Bruce are setting up the equipment for the C section, while we already sent Dick for Leslie," Tim sighed. Dick was wearing the Batsuit that night so he had the Batmobil.

"And you?"

Tim took a deep breath.  
"I'm in a lot of pain and I kind of feel like dying, but that's nothing new," he laughed. It hurt. It hurt like hell. But at this point in his life no pain could truly phase him.

"And why do you need the C section?"

"Being a male omega I would most likely die if I tried to give birth naturally," Tim answered easily as if he was only talking about the weather.

"The fuck?"

"Jason..."

"I swear to everything holy in this fucking shithole of Gotham, if we have to hold another funeral for you that I won't attend, I will fucking hunt you," Jason warned.

"You didn't attend my funeral?" Tim asked and held out his arm for Bruce. The alpha hooked his up onto the machine to monitor his vitals. He didn't pull his hand back when Bruce held onto it a little longer as he himself continued to count Tim's heartbeat.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to,"Jason admitted. Just from how his voice sounded, Tim knew he had a sheepish look on his face."But in my defence, you didn't attend mine either."

"We didn't even know each other when you died!" Tim let out an indignant shout before he sucked in a breath from the pain. His hold tightened on Bruce's hand for a moment, which the man took without a wince.

"I didn't know you. Your little stalker ass was already all up in my business," Jason reminded.

"I'm hanging up."

"No, Babybird, please... Stay in line. I'm a few minutes away," Jason's tone immediately changed. He was no longer trying to make fun of their situation.

"How was the hunt?" Tim asked. He did his best to keep his breathing normal, trying his best to tune out the contractions that came more often every passing minute. It was just physical pain. He could deal with physical pain.

"It was alright I guess. Cass and Steph aren't rushing to the manor because they are on actual suspects, and if they loose them now, we're doomed," he answered. "But they uphold their right to be the first one to hold him tomorrow."

Tim chuckled.  
"And what about me? I can't hold my own child?" he asked.

"Sucks to be you, Timbo," Jason chuckled.

Tim looked up when he saw the Batmobil roll into the cave. Dick jumped out like he had been burned and was already pushing off the cowl. He cartwheeled over the car to get to Leslie's side and open the door for her. Her hair was a mess as she climbed out of the car and immediately looked for him.  
Tim smiled softly to himself. Everyone was rushing. And he just laid on the bed, only concentrating on breathing.

"Dr Tompkins and Dick are here."

"Fuck. I'm almost there," Jason hissed. Tim watched as Alfred and Leslie immediately started setting up the machines. His contraction came strongly and way too often at this point. He wanted to be put under. He was ready to get it done. There was only one thing left.

"Jay."

"Yes?"

"What if he's Ra's'?" he purposefully didn't look at anyone. He whispered it, but with everyone being around him there was no way they didn't hear it.

"Doesn't matter. For now, the important things is that everything goes well with the birth," Jason answered. "I'm at the door already."

"Master Tim, are you ready?" Alfred asked, gently putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"A moment more, please," he asked.

"Fuck, I'm here. I'm here," Jason ran down the stairs and threw his helmet to the side.

"Don't throw stuff around," Bruce chided but didn't try to stop Jason when he all but landed next to the sick bed and grabbed Tim's hand from the man.

"Shit, Timbo. You have some truly shit timing," he laughed, not even trying to mask that he was out of the breath. Tim laughed with him.

"Sorry," he said, flexing his hold on Jason's hand as another wave of pain hit him.

"Master Tim, we need to get started," Alfred said softly next to them. This time, Tim nodded. He accepted the mask.

"Jason. I..." he started as the mask was put on his face and he started inhaling the gas.

Jason lifted an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"Nothing," Tim said with a sheepish smile before closing his eyes. The world went dark, and there was no more pain.

****************

His footsteps set a rhythmical noise in the cave as Alfred and Leslie got to work. They pulled the curtain aside so the others couldn't see what was going on, but it didn't calm down any of the alphas. Bruce leaned against the wall right by the curtain so he would be able to step in if an extra pair of hands was needed. Damian sat in the stairs, cleaning his katana meticulously, sometimes lifting it up to see it in the light.

Dick sat in the chair by the computer, still in the Batman costume. He massaged his temple with his fingers.  
"Little Wing, could you stop pacing? It's not helping anyone," he called out. Jason gave him a frown and just continued pacing while slamming his foot harder against the floor. Dick rolled his eyes and slumped back into the seat.

"Bruce, get in here," Leslie called out and Bruce immediately pushed himself off the wall and went behind the curtain. Jason stopped his pacing and glared at the white material. He would've killed to know what was going on inside. But on the other hand he didn't want to see Tim cut up and unconscious on a medical table. From his peripheral he saw how Dick straightened up and Damian quit the cleaning, but for a moment nothing happened.

Then a slap. And a cry.

Jason let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.  
"God fucking dammit," he sighed and leaned onto his knees. He was pathetic. He had done drug busts, been in multiple shootouts and had been dosed with fear toxic more times than he could count. But he couldn't remember his heart beating that hard ever in his life.

"Master Jason, please take off your shirt," Alfred called out still behind the curtain, but Jason didn't even hesitate to follow the order. The small cries could be still heard in the cave.

"Give it to me," Dick called with a smile when Jason was just about to throw his stuff aside. He grabbed the materials from Jason's hand and set it aside so the alpha could immediately turn to Alfred when the butler stepped out from behind the curtains. Dick couldn't hold back the excited squeel as Jason smiled when they saw the tiny bundle of white towels in his arms. Even Damian set aside his katana and stepped off the stairs.

"Young master, have you ever held a baby?" Alfred asked seriously, but he couldn't hide the small smile on his lips.

Jason grinned and made grabby hands towards the child.  
"Of course. I held Lian all the time," he said and with gentle hands he took the bundle from the old man. Alfred helped him move the towels so he was skin to skin with the baby.

The baby let out a startled little noise and turned his head up to face Jason. He was red like a little tomato, only with the ridiculously blue eyes that looked up at Jason. It was almost the exact shade of blue Tim's eyes are. His face was still a little wet from the quick bath Alfred gave him before giving him to Jason, but he was a bit colder than Jason anticipated. His little hands flexed over Jason's chest, his tiny fingers moving across to old scars that marred his skin. There was a tiny patch of black hair right on the top of his head, but the red hairs mixed in with the black gave it a bronze shine. If possible, Jason's smile got even wider as he kissed the baby's head and rubbed his back gently.

"He's beautiful," Dick whispered by Jason's shoulder. He pulled off his glove and reached his hand forward. He held a finger out beside the baby's hand until the boy reached out and grabbed it. Dick bit his lips so his face won't split apart from the wideness of his smile. With his thumb he caressed the back of the baby's hand.

"You're pathetic, Grayson," Damian frowned but leaned in to get a better look of the boy's face. "He looks like Drake," he noted with a sour look.

"That's why he is beautiful," Dick chuckled and let Jason elbow him in the side.

"Fuck off," Jason replied but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Master Jason, don't swear in front of the baby. You can never know what he'll remember," Alfred warned from the other side of the curtain.

"Sorry, Alfie," Jason whispered.

"What will be his name?" Dick asked, still holding onto the baby.

"Don't know. Timbo didn't say anything, only that I can't name him alone," Jason answered and gently bounced the baby in his arms.

"So we're just going to say baby and he for now?" Dick grimaced. The baby let go of his finger just to hit his little fist on Jason's chest before rubbing it over his face.

Jason rolled his eyes.  
"You can wait half an hour. Then Tim-Tam can name him," he answered.

"Shouldn't we put him in an incubator or something?" Damian asked and cautiously poked the baby's cheek with a finger. He almost jumped out of his skin when the baby caught it in his mouth and sucked on it.

Jason pushed Damian's finger away from the baby and turned his back to Dick so the alpha couldn't reach for the baby again.  
"He seems to breath fine, but we need to be careful with infections. So everybody pull your dirty little fingers from him," he said.

"I'll order the incubator right away so we can have a better monitoring over his breathing and warmth. But for now, try to keep everything clean around him and keep him warm," Bruce ordered as he pulled the curtain to the side. The baby flinched in Jason's arms but then he just made himself comfortable again. Jason turned to look at them. Bruce pushed up his sleeves, his hands now clean, devoid of any blood. Leslie was washing hers behind him at the sink. Tim was covered up with a blanket on the bed. His vitals were perfect for a sleeping person. His black hair spread out on the white sheets. He seemed peaceful.

Bruce stepped to them and patted Jason's shoulder.  
"And always pay attention to his breathing," he said gently before walking to the computer where he set his phone down earlier.

"How long until Tim wakes up?" Jason asked, raising his eyes to Leslie who was looking at the omega's vitals.

"I don't know exactly. He should be up soon, so don't worry," she gave him a knowing smirk. "But remember, for the next week, both him and the baby will be in dangerous conditions. Any infection, any bad move can cause serious issue," she said. "The moment the incubator is here keep him in there. Until then the hygiene and cleanness is of utmost importance around him."

"And what about Timmy? Is there something we need to keep in mind with him?" Dick asked.

"Well, try to get him to rest as much as possible. No exercise, no driving. But get him to walk as much as possible to keep the blood flowing in his legs. And check the wound often to see for infections," she said, patting Tim's bed gently.

"Which means that everyone go clean up before Master Tim wakes up. Master Jason, I'll leave the Youne Master to you in the meanwhile," Alfred stepped forward, herding the others towards the showers, before turning to Leslie. "May I offer you some coffee or tea, Doctor Tompkins?"

"I'll take the coffee, thank you, Alfred," she answered and without any prompting took off towards the stairs. Alfred nodded one last time to Jason before following her up to the manor.  
Jason watched as they left before turning his attention back towards the baby in his arms. He was so small, his little head almost disappeared in his hand. His skin was still a bit translucent from being born so early, and Jason felt like as if it would tear if it came into contact with his calloused fingertips.

Jason liked to think that he and Bruce were completely different. But there was one thing even he couldn't deny that they shared: they were both softies for kids. Bruce had this overwhelming need to spoil and parent every single kid he came across, while Jason wanted to give them the happiness he never got as kid. So they can have a better future and fate than he had been dealt. Be a kid from Crime Alley or uptown.

Jason pressed another kiss to the baby's head as the small, cold hand hit his chest again softly, right over his heart. He had listened to Tim bitch about Bruce not even acknowledging his pregnancy and the baby he now had in his arms. Jason didn't say anything other than ' _He's Bruce, what did you expect?_ ', but he had a good guess why the Batman was acting like that.

Bruce will be putty the moment his eyes meet the baby's. But for now, Jason had a little moment just for himself and the child. Bruce can suck his dick, he'll get to hold the kid later.

The bed creaked and Jason turned to it. Tim was trashing around, trying to move. His eyes were blurry with sleep.  
"Stop moving around, you'll rip out the IV," Jason chided softly, leaning his hip against the bed.

Tim glanced over him, not understanding what was happening around him.  
"What?"

Jason smiled. Tim was always like that when he woke up after pulling three or more all nighters and he finally got some sleep.  
"I said stop moving, you'll rip out your IV," he repeated slower. Tim hummed in understanding and stretched. Then the pain in his abdomen pulled him back into reality.

"The baby!" he tried to shout but he broke into a coughing fit. His throat was dry from the anaesthesia.

"Babybird, I need you to take off your shirt," Jason instructed with a firm tone to bring Tim's attention back to himself.

"Why?"

"Because skin-to-skin is important for the baby," Jason grinned. Tim's head snapped towards him faster than he should've been able to move. He only now realised Jason was holding something.

"He's okay?" he asked softly, his eyes widening as he took in the small bundle.

"See for yourself," Jason answered easily.

Tim took of his shirt and let it hang on his arm he had the IV in. He pressed the buttons to move the bed upwards so he could lean back without laying down. He reached for the child. And Jason laid the child on his chest with a swift, gentle motion. Tim let out a deep breath as he put his arm around the baby.

"And I want ya to look between the black strands of his hair," Jason patted the omega's shoulder gently before turning around. He grabbed a bottle of water when it was already waiting for him to wake up before going back to the bed.

Tim was still grading his fingers into the tiny batch of black hair just to see the rare red hairs shine under the led lights.  
"There are reds in it," he whispered to himself. His brain was still foggy from the anaesthesia, so it didn't settle in immediately.

Jason almost laughed. The usually so sharp and fast Tim was barely able to think. So he pulled the cap off the bottle and held it to the omega's lips.  
"Yep. And I don't know about your family line, but I'm pretty sure Ra's Al Ghoul isn't a ginger," he grinned as Tim's eyes widened in realisation. Jason leaned to his ear and whispered: "Zombies are still better than mummies."

Tim laughed.  
"Aren't mummies just bondaged zombies?" he asked, turning his face up to look at Jason.

Jason shrugged.  
"Don't look for faults in my logic. Be happy I was right," he said and pressed a quick kiss onto Tim's lips before pulling back.

"I'm happy. I'm happy," Tim assured him, but disbelief was still written clearly in his eyes. "I just can't believe I got lucky for once. That for once, something isn't the worst possible thing that could happen."

Jason gave him a said smile and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He knew the feeling very well. It was a very Bat mindset, always expect the worst and then prepare for something unimaginably worse.  
"Even people like us deserve one good thing in life," he whispered as he threw his arm around the omega and settled himself into the bed by Tim's side.

"I hope you're right," Tim whispered. He let himself cuddle into Jason's embrace as he watched the child. He wasn't the most beautiful baby on Earth. Being born five weeks early showed. But the small features he could recognise made him smile. "He has my mother's nose."

Jason rolled his eyes.  
"Your nose is exactly the same. No need to think about your mother," he said.

"Sorry, but I look at other people more than I look at myself," Tim smirked. Jason snorted.

"Welp, I take credit for my good looks. He has my lips," he commented. Tim laughed out loud before he groaned in pain. He held the baby with one arm while the other flew to his scar.

"You're so modest, Jason," Dick said as he entered the room. He was still wiping his hair with a towel. He ditched the cowl for sweatpants and a white shirt. He let the towel fall onto his shoulders when he saw Tim. "Timmy, are you okay?"

Tim looked up at him and gave a slight shrug.  
"I'm still alive, I guess," he answered sheepishly.

Dick squeezed his shoulder.  
"That's all I can ask for."

"Some extra competence would've been nice. Now all hope is lost," Damian frowned as he entered the room. He changed his Robin uniform to a black turtleneck and trousers.

"Damian, be nice to your brother," Bruce sighed, now more from habit than actual parenting. He was also in a new pulover, not in his white dress shirt.

"I'm just stating the truth, Father," Damian crossed his arms as he stopped by the medical bed.

"Master Timothy, I'm pleased to see you woke up well. Is there anything I could help you with?" Alfred asked with a kind smile as he walked down the stairs.

"I would die for a coffee," Tim admitted, meeting the butler's gaze with a begging look. Jason snorted beside him, while the others just shook their heads. They saw that coming; he barely had gotten the baby out of himself he was already ready to go back to his favourite beverage. And he would definitely not be okay with decaf coffee.

Alfred chuckled as he walked up to them.  
"I suggest you wait a day or two before that. I can offer you some juice or cold water right now," he offered. He noted fondly the scowl on the omega's face.

"Then no, thank you," Tim answered. His gaze snapped back to his baby when the boy tried to move against his arm, but there was not enough strength in his little limbs for that. Tim bundled him up tighter in the towels and pulled his own blanket on top of him. The baby's body was starting to feel a bit cold for Tim's liking. He looked to Bruce and Alfred. "Do we have anything we can dress him into? Before he gets too cold?"

"I believe we have some of Master Bruce's old clothes," Alfred answered gently. The others looked away. None of them have actually gone shopping. They were way too occupied with keeping Tim in the manor and preparing for the war Talia and Ra's could spring upon them in any second.

"Actually," Bruce started. Jason raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress his smirk. He already knew what was coming. "I may have gone shopping for him before. I can bring down a onesie, even if it may be a bit big for him now," he stated. He tried to keep a straight face, his posture stiff, but there was a sheepishness in his words his sons couldn't let slide.

But Tim decided he would save the man from Jason and Damian.  
"That would be nice. Thanks Bruce," he smiled and the alpha smiled back softly before he turned around.

Jason coughed into his fist.  
"Softy," then he coughed again.

Dick gave him a soft look.  
"Oh come on, as if we didn't see this coming," he said before he gave the other alpha a teasing smile. "And let's not talk about what you have in your room," he reminded him, and blocked Jason's jab in his direction.

Tim gave Jason a questioning look.  
"Why, what do you have in your room?"

"Nothing."

"Except for the six hundred soft toys."

"Shut your mouth, Dickhead!" Jason growled, but Dick only trusted his tongue out at him.

"I'm back!" Bruce called out and made his way down the stairs. His breathing was regular, no sweat on his face, but his toussled hair and askew clothes showed that he just ran through the Manor at full speed. Damian rolled his eyes in disappointment, while everyone else just looked to the side so they wouldn't smile or laugh into Bruce's face.

"You're shitting me, old man, aren't ya?" Jason asked, his face falling as he took in the Batman onesie Bruce gave Tim.

"Master Jason, what did I say about cussing," Alfred warned. He spoke like he was talking to a child, and yet it worked perfectly on every single vigilante he came across.

"Sorry."

"It's warm and that's what matters," Tim sighed and pushed himself to sit up. He inhaled through his nose to will the pain away before he laid the baby onto his knees. He undid the towels, and with slightly unsure hands he started dressing him.

"Very well, Master Tim. You did perfectly," Alfred complimented and it was only Tim's relieved sigh that told them that he was actually nervous about it. He buttoned it up and wrapped most of the covers around him again before laying back down.

"Can we finally know the name? Jason said he can't name him," Dick asked gently, putting his hand on the bed by Tim's side.

Tim sighed. Everybody has been asking for a name.  
"At this point I feel like we should just go ahead and name him Robin," he shrugged.

Jason shook his head.  
"Nah. If we name him after a vigilante, it's gonna be Batman. He's dressed for the part already," he answered easily, wiggling his eyebrows at Bruce. The man closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Tim put his hand on Jason's arm, his eyes as wide as his smile.  
"Let's call him Vengeance. Middle name Justice."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jason leaned over his baby.  
"Hello Baby Vengeance Justice. You're everything Grandpa Bruce loves," he said, tickling the baby's neck with gentle fingers.

"You two are no longer welcome in this house," Bruce said, but there was no real bite in his words. Jason laughed while Tim only smiled at the alpha.

"Come on, Bruce, I just gave birth," the omega said, before looking back down at the baby. "As for the question. I refuse to name my kid Fitzwilliam Darcy, because I won't set him up for a life of bullying."

When Jason opened his mouth to protest, Tim spoke louder. "HOWEVER, I like William. So his first name can be William without the Fitz. Deal?"

Jason pretended to think about it before he smiled.  
"Deal."

Tim smiled back at him.  
"So his full name will be William Jack Drake-Todd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everybody say hello to baby Will! :D He will be a constant character for the last four chapters we have left (I think).  
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment after yourself!


	12. Chapter 12

Tim let out a loud sigh and took another sip from his mug.  
"So this is what happiness feels like," he whispered and inhaled the rich coffee scent that slowly enveloped his senses.

"I'm happy to hear that Master Tim, but please keep yourself to one cup a day for now," Alfred said, even though he knew it was a lost battle. It's been a week since Will has been born and for the past few days Tim has been a pain in everyone's ass about his coffee.

Tim gave him a childish pout.  
"Fine. For now." It sounded more like a warning than an agreement, but Alfred will take what he was offered. He emptied the cup and gave it back to Alfred who put it back onto his tray.

"Now, Young master, will you accompany me to the kitchen?" Alfred gestured towards the door. Everyone else being in school or work, Alfred was the one who made sure Tim walked as much as possible and that the walk didn't turn into running or exercising.

"Sure," Tim nodded and pushed the covers off himself. They moved up into the manor the moment the sun started to rise and the incubator arrived, until then they kept the baby bundled up under the extra strong heat lights they had in the cave. Will still spent most of his time in the incubator, but since he didn't have any problem with breathing, they would sometimes dress him up extra warm and take a short walk around the manor while they aired out the room, so the end of February chill wouldn't be too cold for him.

Alfred patiently waited as Tim got out of bed before nodding to the butler that they could go. Tim put on his slippers and grabbed a hoodie from the end of the bed before following the old man onto the corridor. They took their time, neither of the in hurry as they strolled by the paintings and lamps on the walls.

It was Will's bright red little cap they spotted with the Red Hood onesie he had on, before they actually took in the dad in the real hood. Alfred didn't even seem surprised.  
"Jason, what the he...ck are you doing?" Tim asked. He wasn't as big on swearing as Jason, but sometimes he still had to catch himself mid-word.

The hood covered Jason's reactions, but he didn't seem phazed by the question. He held Will in one arm so he could tickle the baby's tummy. Will answered that with a delighted squeel.  
"Someone had pooped himself so we need a clean diaper."

"And why the hood?"

"Because this way if he pisses on me, it won't get into my face," Jason hit the helmet with his free hand before he put both hands on the baby and walked past them. "And a rebreather never hurts when changing diapers."

Tim watched him enter their room before he shook his head.  
"I can't believe how much he likes this," he mused before he stepped back to Alfred to continue their way down to the kitchen.

The butler had his usual knowing smile on his face.  
"Master Jason is surprisingly domestic in many aspects," he commented, leading the way down the stairs. He truly wasn't surprised. Jason was always ready to care for the people and things he loved. The hard thing was to get through the hard exterior, because he guarded himself heavily. Being cared for and loved by Jason Todd was an achievement of the rarest and hardest kind.

The house was rather silent at this point, so even Titus' light snoring could be heard from beside the door. As well as the slight noise from the kitchen. Tim and Alfred exchanged a glance before the omega stepped forward to peak into the kitchen. If it was another assassin, they still had time to get a weapon before engaging, if the ninja hasn't noticed them. Tim pressed himself against the wall and only leaned forward enough so he could sneak a glance.

Then he stepped forward.  
"Bruce? What are you doing here?"

Bruce was dressed in full CEO attire, his three piece suit spotless, his hair combed back elegantly. The only problem with the picture was the cookie he tried to show into his mouth at once.

Alfred stepped around Tim and put his trail on the kitchen island.  
"Master Bruce, please, eat like a civilised gentleman before you choke," he warned. Tim snorted as Bruce straightened up and dutifully chewed the cookie until he could actually swallow it.

"Excuse me," he cleaned his throat. Alfred gave him a disappointed glance, but didn't reprimand him again.

"May I ask why are you home so early?" Alfred didn't even look up from the dishes.

"Today's meeting were cancelled because there was some emergency with the technology that needed immediate attention from all members on their own levels," he answered.

Tim lifted his eyebrow with a smirk.  
"If it's an emergency wouldn't it require attention from the boss, too?" he asked.

Bruce shrugged.  
"They don't expect much from Brucie Wayne, so I left. If you were in, they would want you to supervise," he pointed it out. Tim lifted his hands into the air in a show if surrendering.

"So you left everything to Lucius?"

"Yes." Tim laughed out loud, while Alfred shook his head. He rather didn't say anything. Bruce tapped the counter twice. "But if I already have time, I want to show you something," he addressed Tim.

Tim gave him a surprised glance.  
"Then show the way."

Bruce lead him back up the stairs again, before turning down the corridor. Their room's door was slightly open, so they could hear Jason conversing with Will, even if Will only communicated with small noises. They walked past the door as Bruce only stopped at the next one. It was an unused storage space until then, so Tim was surprised to see Bruce opening it up.

"After you," the alpha said, gesturing towards the omega. So Tim entered the room.

The walls were sky blue, the furniture almost white wood. The crib was spacious enough that Tim could have easily fit into it, even if he didn't take out the army of plushies he recognised as Jason's buyings. The rest of the toys lined the shelves along the walls. The changing station under the window had a high side, but there was also a strap they could put around Will so he wouldn't roll off while they changed him.

Tim took off his slippers before he stepped onto the soft rug that covered the floor and walked to the wardrobe. We opened it up and closed it right after. They definitely won't have to go clothes shopping for the next two years at this point. He turned back to Bruce with a smile.  
"How long have you been working on this?"

Bruce slid his hands into his pockets as he looked around himself.  
"A few months."

"It's beautiful. He's going to love it," Tim said softly before moving in for a hug. "Thank you."

Bruce hugged back surprisingly strongly. His warm hands felt gigantic on Tim's back.  
"I'm just happy you guys decided to stay here. Its great to have everyone in the house for once," he admitted. He spoke so quietly nobody but Tim could hear him. Like this, Jason couldn't spy front he other room and make fun of him for being sentimental.

"Well, it's easier for us too, if we have help. I mean, we're used to pulling all nighters, but Will still gives us a run for our money," Tim laughed awkwardly. Having Alfred and the others around gave them time to take naps, but we Jason having to be a vigilante, Tim was the one who got up every time Will started to cry. He was sure he was going to die if he didn't get his hands on coffee soon.

"We're here to help, you know that," Bruce patted his back before pulling away. "It's also safer," he added.

Tim sighed as he stepped away.  
"That's true," he put his hands on the changing station and looked out the window. There was no movement, no sparkle as the light hit the gun. "We still have Ra's left, so we can't be careful enough."

"At this point I don't have ideas. Talia breached our security twice already, even though we prepared for everything. Unfortunately, Ra's won't be foolish enough to attack when there are six of us home," Bruce said and sat down into the rocking chair beside the crib. He hated admitting that the manor wasn't as safe as everyone thought it to be. Everyone who ever lived there added their own measures to it, especially after he took on the mantle of Batman. But it seemed that no matter what they did, someone always found a way to get in.

Tim turned back around and pushed himself up onto the changing station so he could get comfortable.  
"I have an idea, but I need some help," he answered quietly. Behind him the rain hit the window. One drop at first before the storm truly took over Gotham.

"What's the plan?" Bruce asked.

"First off, we need someone to come here. I was thinking about Oliver because he has the same bulletproof cars as we use at WE, that has every window darkened. You can say it's business, whatever. We just need them to come to the manor and into the garage, " he started, pulling his legs up and putting his elbows on his knees.

Bruce hummed before nodding his head.  
"That can be arranged if necessary. Why?"

"Because that way Will and I can leave without drawing the attention of anyone who's watching the Manor."

"No, absolutely not," Bruce answered immediately, standing up from the chair.

"Bruce, listen to me. This is the first place Ra's will look for us. We need him off our trail," Tim reasoned, only raising his voice slightly, so they wouldn't scare the baby in the next room.

"And where do you want to go? We can't protect you outside of Gotham," Bruce snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was thinking of Metropolis."

Tim could see a vein in Bruce's brain popping.  
"Metropolis."

"Yeah. Conner has an apartment, not far from the place Clark, Lois and Jon live in the city. I thought I would crash there. With three supers being in such close vicinity, we would definitely be safe enough that you guys can focus on Ra's," he explained. He met Bruce's death stare head on.

"We can protect you while preparing for the fight," Bruce said, taking a step closer to the omega.

"Yeah, sure," Tim gave him an ironic smile. "Because Jason will definitely not go into alpha overdrive the moment Ra's steps in. And God forbid someone as much as cuts my arm when Will in near he will go into pit rage so fast you can't even blink once," he snapped his fingers. "Dick has a puppy's attention span when Will is around, there's no way you can get him to focus if he can get his hands on him. That leaves you and Damian exhausted from carrying the whole thing alone. If Will and I leave, all this distraction is out of the picture, "he said. He knew he had a point, whether Bruce liked it or not. The alpha didn't answer him, but the way he pressed his lips into a thin line was enough for Tim.

He continued in a softer tone.  
"So this is the best. Then I just need a laptop to prepare everything."

"What's everything?" Bruce asked, the earlier aggression not found in his tone.

This time, Tim's smile was genuine.  
"I ruined him once, I can do it again. So just trust me. You prepare for the physical battle, I'll prepare for the mental one."

**************

It has been almost nine months since then. And yet Tim could still feel Ra's hands forcing his face into the ground by his hair as he pushed in, ignoring the blood around his shaft, or the pained cries the omega let out. It took an entire day to get Tim to make a sound. Then a day after that until he was out. He didn't protest, he didn't make a sound, he just laid there and took it. But being unresponsive didn't mean he didn't remember. Those days haunted him.

So he sat in the middle of the night, curled into a ball with the covers pulled up as much as he could. He tried to focus on Will's steady breathing on the other side of the room as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nightmares?" Jason asked, his voice rough from sleep. It was barely a whisper so they wouldn't wake the baby.

"Yeah."

"Can I touch you?"

"Please, don't. Not now."

Jason rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his arm.  
"I thought it was getting better."

Tim nodded softly.  
"Me too. It's just that without the baby bump it's hard to stay grounded sometimes. I used that as a connection to reality."

Jason let out a deep sigh and threw the blanket to the side.  
"Let's go outside so we don't wake Will," he whispered and held his hand out to beckon Tim with him, when the omega only gave him a confused glance. Tim gave him an exasperated look but followed him out. Jason grabbed the baby monitor from the nightstand they used when leaving the room. They stopped right outside, so they could still see him.

"Have you even considered seeing the therapist Leslie recommended?" Jason asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tim rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.  
"That's rich coming from you," he said. "And I don't think I have to remind you what luck our kind has with therapists," he ran his fingers through his hair to get the unruly strands out of his eyes without any luck.

"You should learn from my example if anything, so yeah, take it from me," Jason answered easily. "You already sleep the least of all of us if we don't count Bruce, so we can't have you not sleeping even when you have chance."

"I'm sleeping, that's the point. I just have nightmares, but that happens to all of us. We have seen too much shit in our lives to be able to fully process that," Tim sighed. It was three in the morning and this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have. Not now, not in the near future.

"And what about touches? I can take it if you tell me to not touch you, but what about Will? He will only get taller and handsier. What if he comes up to you one day and accidentally touches your butt?" Jason raised an eyebrow. When Tim didn't answer immediately, he continued: "You reflexively hit if you're startled. And we both know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you hit him, even if it was just a reflex." Jason's voice was calm and gentle. His teal eyes seemed endlessly deep in the dark. There was nothing intimidating about him as he stood there in a worn-out Wonder Woman shirt and torn sweatpants. He looked like home.

Tim turned his eyes away.  
"I'll get used to being touched soon."

"Babybird..."

"No, Jason. I'm doing better already and you know that. I just need time. I don't need someone to tell me I'm not damaged or broken or that I'm still loveable. I know all that. I just need some time to truly let that sink in and become a part of my mindset," he replied easily. "Someone constantly telling me things I already know would only piss me off. Why do you think I hated school so much?"

Jason ignored the rethorical question and took a step closer. There was still quite a space between them but it got his point across.  
"And what about touching?"

Tim snorted.  
"It's not like I'm going to let a random doctor put their hands on my ass."

Jason suppressed a smile.  
"I'm serious."

"Me too," Tim answered. "And it's true. I just need time. For now, I need to work out how to ground myself through the night, now that the bump is gone. I was thinking about sleeping in shorts for the time being."

This surprised Jason a lot. It was still February, and they were in Gotham. It will be a few long months before it becomes warm enough to sleep in shorts.  
"Why?"

This time when Tim looked away it was to comfort himself. His arms came up to hug himself.  
"It's the scars," he said it. His tone was sure, but he forced it out.

"The scars?" Their entire bodies were covered with them. Jason couldn't name a single spot on the omega's or even on his own body that didn't have at least one white scar running through it.

Tim nodded softly and exhaled through his nose.  
"Yeah. The scars, the bites and the bruises he left, that's what I hated the most. With the bump the stretch marks pulled my attention away and since it was so big it was easy to see that the scars were fading or already gone. Now I don't have that," he said. He chuckled softly and met his alpha's gaze. "Which is kind of funny, because I used to love when you left marks like that."

Jason's eyebrows shot up.  
"Really?" 

Tim smiled a bit wider and relaxed against the wall.  
"Yeah. I would trace your fingertips on my hips for days. And when my shirt barely covered a mark on my neck I felt like I had a dirty secret when I sat in the boardroom. I thought about all the old assholes would think if they knew or about how you would fuck me in one those office chairs. It made the meeting go by faster, " he shrugged, like it was the most natural thing to admit.

Now Jason didn't even try to hide his grin.  
"Damn, Timmy, never though you'd be into that," he noted with a laugh.

"You never asked," Tim grinned back.

"Maybe one day we can act on that," Jason wiggled his eyebrows. And even though his smile stayed on his face, Tim shook his head.

"The last thing I want is someone to look at me like that. Especially in such a vulnerable position," he admitted. This time he was the one who extended a hand and pulled Jason closer when the alpha took it.

"You know you don't have to be the one to take it," Jason said. His hold tightened on the baby monitor as he looked down at his omega.

"Jay..."

"I'm serious ya know. The only reason we only do it that way is because it kinda became a routine. But it doesn't have to be that way," he explained softly, hanging his head low so he could easily look into Tim's eyes.

"Most alphas would be appaled by that," Tim noted with an easy smile. He glanced to the side to take in Will in the incubator before looking back at Jason.

"Yeah well, most alphas haven't met Slade Wilson," Jason admitted.

Tim's eyes widened as did his smile.  
"You mean...?"

Jason shrugged.  
"Needed an extra day off after that, because I could barely get out of bed," he said honestly, cherishing the way Tim burst out laughing.

"Oh my fucking god, Jason!"

Jason leaned down so he was in eye-level with Tim.  
"All I'm sayin' is that we can work something out that works for you too. We don't have to limit ourselves," he said with a smug grin. Tim ran his hands up the alpha's arms until they were around his neck before pulling him into a kiss.

"Thank you."

A two weeks later Brucie Wayne sent Oliver Queen an invitation to his Manor for a late dinner to celebrate his own birthday. Then two weeks after that Queen rolled up to the Wayne Manor in a black limousine with all black windows. If the glass was bulletproof and the car blocked heat sensors nobody questioned it.

After leaving Gotham, the car drove to Matropolis where Queen had an interview with Lois Lane and Clark Kent who then left the Daily Planet's building in a brand new car, courtesy of Queen Industries. They parked under a building with multiple rather luxurious apartments, property of Lex Corp.

On the fifteenth floor, Conner Kent, otherwise known as Superboy opened the door with a wide smile as he took the baby bag from a black haired omega with a small baby in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are all of there clothes really necessary?" Conner asked, playing with the little hat on Will's head. He was laying on the couch, watching some game show with Will just chilling on his chest, barely awake. He had a Pikachu onesie on that Stephanie got him, the hood pushed back so he only had the little white cap on. His little hand held onto the wing of a bat plushie Damian chucked at Tim's head a day after the baby was born.

"Yeah." Tim didn't even look up from the laptop as he continued working on whatever he was doing in that second. "Since he was only supposed to be born yesterday, he doesn't really have enough fat to regulate his temperature."

Conner looked up onto Will before he tickled his back. That started the baby enough that he let go of the bat. Without looking up, Tim gave it back to him.  
"Dude, can I ask you something? " Conner spoke up, still looking at the baby on his chest. Will wasn't bothered, he kept on looking at the television, blinking slowly as his little back rose and fell with each breath.

"Already did."

Conner frowned.  
"Really funny. But seriously," he started. He hesitated for a moment before asking: "Do you breastfeed him?"

That was enough to get Tim to look up. He turned to his best friend with an exasperated look.  
"Are you serious?" he asked softly. His gaze was enough to make Kon blush and make him feel like an idiot. "Kon, you saw the boxes of formula I brought."

"Just... I thought that maybe you feel embarrassed that's why you brought those. There's no need if you are breastfeeding him," he turned his eyes away, looking down at Will again who gave him a rather dirty look for speaking so much. He opened his mouth wide as he started to wail, hitting the clone's chest with his hand and the bat. Conner's eyes widened in panic. "Rob, what happened? What do I do?"

Tim stood from his place and lifted his baby from Conner's chest. He rocked him gently, not caring that Will's saliva was all over his shirt as he mouthed at the fabric, crying loudly.  
"Could you rearrange the pillows the way they were?" he requested softly, before continuing to shush the child. He pulled his head back so Will wouldn't wack him in the face with his bat.

Conner flew up from the couch and collected all the pillows at once with his TTK. They pulled out the couch so it was almost the same size as a double bed and Tim used up like sixteen hundred pillows to barricade away almost half so Will had a makeshift crate. Tim slept on the other side, almost completely motionless so he wouldn't fall off. Conner put the pillows back how they were before he laid down.

"And don't forget Zitka!"

"What's Zitka?" Conner asked, looking around in full blown panic at this point.

"The elephant," Tim pointed at the ground with his chin. Will was slowly but surely falling asleep against his shoulder so he kept his voice down.

Conner grabbed the plushie from the ground and held it into the air.  
"You sure about this? It looks a bit beat up," he frowned. The plushie has been mended a million times, and one of his eyes have been switched out by a black button.

"It was Dick's. He gave it to Will, and he likes it, so just put it in there," Tim sighed and stepped closer. Conner put the elephant in and gently Tim laid Will in the middle of the space. Will laid on his back, not even looking up. He just yawned and closed his eyes. Tim slowly backed away before sitting back down onto the ground to go back to his work. Conner kept glancing back at the baby as he settled down beside Tim.

"And just to answer your question, I don't breastfeed him. I have a uterus, but I don't have breasts," he sighed quietly. Conner nodded that he understood but he was still in shock from having a baby throw a fuss in his arms to continue questioning Tim's biology.

"What are you doing?" he leaned his head against his best friend's shoulders as he watched the numbers and codes flying through the screen. He never understood Tim's skills with coding, he often found it boring to watch him code for hours on end.

"Stuff."

Conner rolled his eyes.  
"You think I'm too stupid to understand?"

Tim smiled.  
"No. But I don't know how many bugs Lex put in your apartment and I don't want him leaking my plans to anyone," he answered with a soft chuckle.

"Does this paranoia ever get tiring?"

"After about fifty hours. But after being awake for fifty hours everything is tiring," Tim replied easily. Conner shook his head with a fond smile and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He reached up for his headphones on the table before laying down so his head was against Tim's thigh.

"Poke me if you want something," he breathed out before turning on the music. Tim didn't even bother answering. His eyes scanned the screen with rapid speed. It wasn't the same he had seen before, but it wasn't completely unfamiliar. He couldn't hide his smirk as he typed in another line of commands.

He was on a roll and he was ready to go along with it all the way.

******************

"I hate this so fucking much" Jason groaned, throwing another knife at the dartboard. It stuck into the bullseye, right next to the previous one.

"We know, Jay, you voiced this about four times in the last ten minutes," Bruce sighed. He didn't even look up from the papers he was reading, just turned the page. He was already fully dressed up for the night, except for the cowl. He was absolutely unphazed by the younger alpha's complains.

He caught the knife that flew at him. He finally raised his eyes to look at Jason. Jason's leg was still in the air as he frowned.  
"Let me bitch a bit, will ya? What's bad about it?" he asked. He let his leg down and with a pout he walked to the mark to get his knives back.

"Did you just throw a knife at me with your toes?" Bruce asked, completely ignoring Jason's question.

Jason shrugged and put his knives into the holsters strapped to his thigh.  
"That one was on the ground. This is faster than picking it up," he answered before sitting onto the ground. He pulled on his socks before reaching for his boots. He didn't even flinch when the throwing knife slammed into the ground beside him as Bruce threw it back.

"This could be useful. We should develop a shoe for you that throws blades from the inside. If it was only strapped to the bottom, that could be used against you," he mused, putting down his papers as he leaned against the computer table.

Jason groaned and tied his combat boots.  
"Could you not always think about weapons? I was telling you how I hate that I can't even call Timmy and Will when they are who-the-fuck-knows-where" he growled, laying down. His body armor made a sound as the electricity came to life with the hit.

"We are preparing for a showdown with the League of Assassins. We need all the weapons we can have," Bruce answered calmly. He kept up his diplomatic face, keeping up with reasons. The last thing they needed was a fight because he let Jason bait him into something petty.

Jason jumped to his feet.  
"I can't believe you let them go," he shook his head and put on his gloves.

Bruce let out a sigh.  
"I didn't want to, but this was the best decision. They would only be in great danger when the League attacks. You can't possibly want a child in the middle of a war," he reminded Jason with a stern glare.

Jason glared back.  
"I could protect them myself. I feel better when I know where they are and how they are," he answered. His shoulders squared up for a second before he forced himself to relax.

"They have protection where they are. I made sure of that," Bruce assured him, but it didn't ease Jason's mind.

"Excuse me if I don't give you much credit," Jason snorted.

Bruce sighed.  
"I was following Tim's plan. I would never put them in danger if there was another choice," he answered. His voice was getting colder with each sentence, but he remained calm.

"Then tell me where the fuck they are!" Jason shouted, finally losing it. He hit his fist against the wall, but even with his muscles the rumbling sound was way too big for the damage he did. They turned to the side as the wall blew out of its place. The debris shattered all over the place, blowing smoke around the whole cave. The bats flew around in panicked hurry.

Jason jumped to the side to grab his helmet and put it on in hurry before pulling out of his gun. Bruce pulled his cowl up. They didn't even have the time to call out through the comms before Ra's walked through the blown out hole. His poison green coat was spotless in the dirt of the cave, the scowl on his face could be seen from miles away.

"Where is the detective and my heir?" he growled. It came from so deep and was filled with so much rage the assassins around him turned their eyes away. But if anything, it only worked Jason up even more.

"Welp, good question. But I guess we'll never know," he opened his arms before looking at Bruce. His helmet hid his glare, but the motion was there.

He was almost surprised by how fast Ra's got to him and had his hand around his throat.  
"Don't play with me, you curse of all alphas. Where is my omega and heir?" he hissed through his teeth. His eyes burned with hatred as he looked at Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes, and for dramatic effect he rolled his head back.  
"No wonder Babybird hates being an omega. If most alphas are this much of dick heads, then no wonder he ran to me for some loving," he said and even let out a small laugh before kicking Ra's in the side hard enough to send him backwards.

"Nightwing, Robin, watch out," Bruce ordered through the comma before throwing a batarang at the assassin that moved to attack Jason. Ra's braced himself on the ground, not falling from the power of the kick. His frown deepened.

"Attack."

The whole house shook with the explosion that went off in the manor, but neither Bruce or Jason had time to care about that. Ra's lounged at Jason, while his ninjas jumped to Bruce as one. They held their blades to his throat, but Batman leaned away fast enough that not even the poison the blades were glazed with came into contact with his skin. He hit their hands to the side before grabbing one of the ninjas by her arm and pulling her in front of himself. He wedged the blade out of her hand and hit the crook of her neck with his elbow to knock her out.

A few on the assassins shot out of the hole in the wall and immediately went for the stairs. Bruce turned to go after them, but a man kicked him in the stomach and striked towards his mouth with a knife. Bruce could block the knife, but not the kick. It knocked the wind out of him, so he awarded the man with a fist into the nose. He used the assassin as a leverage to flip to the training ground and grab the escrima sticks Dick used to train with. He used one of those to block the assassin's knife before he used the other to strike him in the neck to knock him out.

"Hood!" he turned around to see Jason block Ra's sword with his gun before striking towards the man's neck with a knife.

"I got this, go!" Jason yelled back, almost too happy to be in a fight. Bruce hesitated for a second before he turned around and ran out of the cave. He needed to see what was going on upstairs and if Robin and Nightwing had the situation under control.

Ra's tried to cut Jason at the waist, but Jason jumped back until he also he could grab the bo staff Bruce let fall onto the ground. He put his guns away before flipping the stiff around a few times.  
"Well," he grinned to himself. "In honour of the Babybird, I will hand your ass to you with this," he said. He kept turning the staff like he saw Tim do it millions of times, before striking down on Ra's wrist, hoping to break it in one motion. When the Demon Head dodged his attack and he was once again forced on defensive, Jason frowned: "I kinda forgot how much power this actually takes."

"You're not taking me seriously, you failure. You shall pay with your life," Ra's growled at him and stroke towards Jason's neck with his sword. "You can never win against me, neither of you Bats can. Not even the Detective could," he frowned and pushed Jason against the wall with a powerful kick into the stomach.

Jason grunted as his back slammed into the cement, but he quickly dodged the sword and let it slide down on the metal staff.  
"But I'm not the Babybird or any of the other bats," he answered before pushing Ra's backwards with all his strength so he wouldn't be cornered.

"You don't have any of the detectives mental prowess."

"But I have much better training than all of them," Jason groaned and readjusted his hold on the staff. He turned it up lwards like he wanted to strike towards Ra's head and when the assassin raised his sword, he quickly turned it downwards to hit Ra's wrist. This time, he heard a satisfying crack as it broke. The sword fell toward the ground but Ra's spun around and caught it with his other hand before Jason could act. But Jason got in a kick, his knee meeting Ra's' spine dead on. He sent the man onto the ground and kneeled on his chest, pushing the staff down on his throat.

"Call off your ninjas and drag your dead ass out of Gotham. If you ever just come near Babybird or our child ever again, I will kill you," Jason hissed, pushing the staff down harder.

Ra's sucked in a harsh breathe.  
"They are mine!" he said before he pulled Jason's knife out of his holder before stabbing into Jason's thigh till the hilt.

Jason shouted in pain, his hand flying to his wound. Ra's pushed back the bo staff and threw Jason off himself. Jason kept his hand on the knife so Ra's couldn't pull it out. It was a pain in the ass to have a knife in his thigh while fighting, but he still preferred that over bleeding out. He had a hard time standing up and Ra's used that to his advantage. He wedged the staff from the alpha's hand and hit him in the back of his neck.

"The Detective is mine. We are an absolute match, he's the perfect mate for me," Ra's almost shouted as he kicked Jason in the back. "And with my skill and his mental prowess our heir shall be the most powerful, most flawless human on Earth. And you can't keep me from them," Ra's exclaimed. He grabbed his sword from the ground and raised it into the air.

"I have some things to say about that," Tim's voice came from everywhere. It echoed in the cave, filling the space all around. Ra's head shot up like a bloodhound's that caught the scent.

"Detective," he whispered, letting the sword down.

Tim's face filled the entire main computer screen before slowly every screen showed him. He sat in a bathroom, leaning against a bathtub. It was dark inside the room, his face was only illuminated by his computer's light.  
"Hello Ra's," he greeted with a unamused smile.

Ra's immediately tapped his ear to turn on his comm unit.  
"Start a search for..."

Tim chuckled.  
"Don't even try following my internet connections," he leaned his head on his hand. He looked at the corner of his screen. "Because according to my IP address I'm simultaneously in the Swedish royal palace, a small apartment in Albania, an internet cafe in Nagoya and your own headquarters. You can choose which one you want to get checked first," he grinned.

"Detective, I don't appreciate this game of Hide and seek you're playing with me. For your own good, I'd recommend you you come to me on your own accord and hand over my heir," he said, lifting his head high as he looked at the monitor.

Tim smiled at this.  
"That's nice, but if I were you, I would be more concerned about myself than the baby," he replied easily. He kept his gaze straight, but noted that Jason was slowly pushing himself up onto his knees in the background.

Ra's lifted an eyebrow.  
"And why is that?"

"Well, as you may know, all your bases have a self-destruction option so your information won't get into the wrong hands if something were to happen. That's smart, as is that all of your bases are independent from one another, so there's no way to start a chain reaction with a command. However, I'm disappointed, borderline insulted by how easy it was to get into them and get into the destruction command. So within the next two minutes about fifteen of your main bases will be blown to bits. " There was something dangerous that flashed in Tim's eyes. He wouldn't go this far normally, there were still assassins and ninjas in there that would die. That was against the code he swore to follow when he decided to fight on Bruce's side. But he had been pushed to the other side; he couldn't get Ra's away anymore.

He relished in the rage that mixed in with Ra's proud smile. The Demon Head leaned onto the desk, his hands clenched in fists.  
"I've got to hand it to you, Dearest, you amaze me time and time again. But you're only playing yourself. I'll have my heir even if I have to kill you first," he warned and hit his fist against the table. Jason froze where he was almost halfway up.

He glanced at the screen to see Tim's reaction. The omega continued smiling.  
"About that..." he sing-sang as he reached out of the frame. He picked Will up and laid him onto his chest, making sure the baby's face wouldn't show on camera. "As Hood was so kind to point it out five weeks ago when my baby was born, neither you or I are gingers. But my baby has red hairs mixed in with the black he obviously got from me. And you know why is that?" he asked, the evil glint back in his eyes. "Because the baby isn't yours."

Ra's alpha pheromones exploded in the room so hard even Jason felt the need to cover his nose, even if his helmet took off most of it. His face contorted in an open snarl, his eyes glued to Tim's face on the screen.  
"You lost, Ra's," Tim exclaimed. "The baby isn't yours and you don't have a claim on me. You lost," he called out.

Ra's held the desk so strongly Jaosn could hear the metal bending in his hold. He straightened up, but didn't move closer, not yet.  
"I respect you, Detective, but you have gone too far," the Demon Head barked out, his voice as low as Bruce's Batman voice. "I didn't claim you out of respect. I would've held the proper ceremony as custom. But not even you are worth this trouble. I will kill you the first chance I have. You will wish for what you got last time when we next meet," he said. Jason's judgement clouded. They have been threatened million times. It came with the job. But as he listened, he could feel the green fog settling over this brain. 

"That abomination you birthed will suffer by my hands personally. But don't worry, Detective," Ra's held back his voice as he continued. "I won't kill him. He will be one of us. I will train the child myself and then he will be the one I'll send to kill Batman and every single person you ever loved," he spat between his teeth, the venom in his voice undeniable and deadly. Tim glared back at him through the screen and opened his mouth to answer but Jason couldn't wait that.

He couldn't think anymore. He was done. His brain switched off, the familiar rage taking control. He didn't even feel the blade in his thigh anymore as he jumped behind Ra's and pressed his gun against the back of his head.  
"You won't touch my boy!" he growled and fired without thinking. The bats in the cave flew around again, startled by the noise and Tim held Will against his chest tighter. His eyes widened as he watched Ra's fall lifelessly on the ground.

The green fog cleared up as Jason took in Tim and Will on the screen and he let the gun down.  
"Kon!" Tim called out and the door opened, light shining on his frame. He held Will out for his best friend to take. Jason sighed, he should've known Tim would go to Metropolis and stay with the Supers.

When the door closed again, Tim turned back to the screen.  
"Jason..." he started, but the alpha held his hand up to stop him. He put his leg on Ra's back just in case the Demon Head decided to come back from he dead simultaneously.

"Babybird, lock the cave down," he said. He didn't turn to look at Tim, he kept his eyes on Ra's. He didn't want to risk him surprising them anymore.

"Jason..."

"Tim, just lock the cave," he repeated a slightly louder. His tone was still gentle. He put the gun back in the holster.

Tim hesitated for a second. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he sent the commands from the computer. He could hear the locks go off even through the computer.  
"It's done," he whispered with a sigh.

Jason nodded his head.  
"Thank you. Now turn off the cameras and the mics," he gave the next order.

This one was even weirder for Tim.  
"Why?"he asked, already worrying about the answer.

"Just do it, Timmy. Trust me on this one," he said and reached up with one hand to take off his helmet. He met Tim's eyes through the screen. "Please." The omega already saw too much. Jason could stomach what was coming. But Tim would never be able to live with himself.

"I..."

"Tim. Please."

Tim was really conflicted. He knew Jason needed to get rid of the body before the assassins could get it and dunk Ra's into the Lazarus pit to resurrect him once again. But he couldn't even begin to guess what was going happen. Jason wouldn't harm him. He trusted the alpha with his and with Will's life.  
Tim bit his lips for a second and nodded. His breath hitched as he said:  
"I love you, Jason."

Jason gave him a small smile on the other side of the screen.  
"I love you too, Timmy."

The last thing Tim saw before he completely shut off all the cameras and mics Bruce set up in the cave was Jason picking up Ra's al Ghoul's sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER COMING ON THE 29TH! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce almost fell into the cave from how fast he ran in. The cave has been locked down for over an hour and he had been trying different entrances for the entire time at that point before one finally opened up. Jason and Ra's had been inside for over an hour and Bruce just couldn't imagine what he would find when he finally got inside.

Upstairs descended into chaos. One of the backwalls of the manor had been blown out of its place so the pantry was now open air. Alfred only sighed before he grabbed a broom and started cleaning up the smaller pieces first. The butler will have a bruised cheek for a few days, but he's going to be alright. Bruce thanked their lucky stars the butler had no other injuries. As fresh as he was, they couldn't deny his age.

Dick had a broken shoulder but he held the main gate. The moment all the assassins were out, he just gave Bruce a happy smile before passing out from the pain. It was heartbreaking. But Bruce's soul bled when he saw the nursery. He may be too sentimental, but he handpainted the room and assembled every furniture himself. Took a lot of time and a ridiculous amount of effort, but he did it. Now it was in shreds. The soft white rug they had in the middle was now stained with blood as the assassins laid unconsciously on top of it. Damian had to tear a curtain to make himself a makeshift gauze to cover where how left arm was almost cut down to the bone. He didn't shed a tear but Bruce could see how his jaw constantly clenched in pain. He was limping and bruised up in every way, but he was alive, victorious and proud.

That left Jason, who only had one opponent, yet was fighting the battle that decided the war. But when he finally ran down the stairs, Jason was sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, once again just throwing knives at the mark they put out.  
"Jason?" he asked, pushing the cowl off his face. For once, he didn't even try to hide how frightened he was. Two of his sons were seriously hurt, he didn't even want to imagine what Ra's could do to Jason to get to Tim.

Jason leaned his head back to look at Bruce.  
"'Sup, Old man?" he asked, letting his hands fall into his lap. He let his fingers play with the knife.

Bruce looked around. The cave was spotless if he didn't look at the debris from the blown out wall.  
"Where's Ra's?"

Jason looked around, as if he was just looking for the remote control.  
"Not here as far as I can tell."

Bruce looked around, paying even more attention to the details. Jason even went as far as to clean up the training ground and put the equipment where they belonged. As far as Bruce could tell, nothing was missing.  
"What happened here?" he asked, finally letting himself relax enough to slump against the computer desk.

Jason shrugged.  
"Nothing. I took care of it," and he turned back to throw knives at the mark.

"Jason, what happened to Ra's?" Bruce raised his voice a little to get Jason's full attention. And based on the dirty look the young alpha gave him, it worked.

"I took care of it," he repeated himself, his voice dropping low. He looked rough around the edges, and Bruce could feel the alpha in him rising to the challenge.

"Where is Ra's al Ghoul?" he growled, pushing himself off the desk. Jason didn't even bother to stand up. He just sat there cross legged, his posture completely relaxed. He didn't see Bruce as a threat. Normally, there was nothing wrong with that, but in that moment it was the biggest insult Bruce could imagine.

"Don't make me repeat myself again," Jason answered easily.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Bruce asked, his face contorting into a frown. His hands itched to wrap around Jason's neck, but he held the urge back.

"Should I have let him walk?" Jason hissed trough his teeth. His anger was written on his face.

"We don't kill Jason! You made a promise to me that you wouldn't kill again!" Bruce shouted, pointing at the younger alpha. He didn't take a step back or flinch when Jason shot into his feet.

"So I should've let him hunt Tim and Will?" he shouted back, his eyes burning with rage. "If you don't want them around, just say so!"

Bruce grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled him close.  
"Don't put words into my mouth," he whispered furiously.

"He threatened to kill Tim and train Will to kill us all. And I will be damned if I let him even attempt that," Jason said and kicked Bruce in the chest to push him away from himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued in a normal voice: "I don't kill any criminal, because I promised you. But I won't let anyone harm my family. And if I have to walk over you for that, I will." There was no hesitance in his voice. He was certain in his words. He was alpha protecting his own pack; and he would destroy the world for them.

"Ra's will come again, and you know that. Death doesn't mean anything for his kind," Bruce warned before walking back to the stairs. He had more important things to see to than to argue with Jason.

"I made sure he won't," Jason replied easily before chucking a knife into the bull's eye. Bruce only shook his head in disappointment before walking back up the stairs and out of the cave. The door slammed shut behind him with a loud thud and Jason let out a sigh before laying back on the ground. The cold metal under him cooled him down even through his jacket. He was tired. He had defeated one of the most powerful people on Earth. He killed him, got rid of the body. Even went as far to scrub up all the blood, hoping that would be enough to keep Bruce from being a hardass. Tim needed the family. Will needed a family. And - even if Jason was reluctant to admit it - it was nice to have a family.

"He will come around." Jason leaned his head to the side to look up at Alfred. The butler gave him a kind smile as he walked down the stairs before sitting down onto it.

Jason sat up.

"I'm not sure 'bout that anymore," he answered. He pulled this card way too many times on Bruce.

Alfred leaned his elbows onto his knees as he relaxed his posture.  
"He's conflicted. The only thing keeping you guys from being criminals in his eyes are that you don't kill. But he would also tear apart anyone for you," he answered softly.

Jason nodded his head gently. He heard this many, many times from many, many people. Yet he couldn't help but ask:  
"Do you think I did the right thing?"

Alfred gazed through the hole in the wall.  
"Taking a life is never right. But Ra's al Ghoul also wasn't supposed to be alive for hundreds of years by now. But if you're asking if I would have done the same thing in your shoes..." he held a little pause before looking back into Jason. "Then yes. Without a second thought."

Jason let himself smile at that. They all knew that Alfred was the strongest out of all of them. Between the two of them he was the one who had a licence to have a gun, and he has killed people before without others judging him for it.  
Alfred rose from the stairs.  
"When you're ready to call Master Tim come to the kitchen phone. We also need to unload the pantry, so nothing will go to waste," he said.

Jason's head snapped up.  
"You know how to call him?"

There was a knowing sparkle in the butler's eyes.  
"Of course. Who do you think I am?" he asked and walked up the stairs without looking back at Jason. He knew the young alpha will run after him immediately. Jason was by his side by the time he reached the top of the stairs.

*****************

The door of the manor was thrown open the moment the car honked twice. Dick ran out first but Jason soon pushed him back and was by the car's door before they could even park down.  
"Hello everyone!" Clark grinned, stopping the engine of the rental minibus Bruce got for them so they could drive Tim and Will home comfortably.

The backdoor opened and Tim climbed out first. Jason grabbed the omega's shoulder and pressed him against the car.  
"Where the hell where you? We spoke four days ago and you said you're coming back!" he asked, leaning into Tim's face to intimidate him. But the omega only rolled his eyes.

"We visited Mrs. Kent first to introduce Will to her," he answered before giving Jason a small smile. "But this time I brought some pie."

Jason smiled back.  
"Good," he replied before pressing a kiss to his lips gently. He ignored everyone being happy and greeting each other as he put his arms around the omega. Tim still hasn't shed all the weight he gained during his pregnancy, but he was starting to get slimmer. Jason leaned his head into the crook of his neck and inhaled. Fuck them and everyone's need to be badass. As long as Dick was occupied with cooing to Will, they were good to be soft for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked so softly only Jason could hear, and hopefully the supers decided to ignore that.

"Yeah," he said before pulling back to turn to Will. The baby was smothered in Dick's arms who pressed kisses to his soft little cheek while Jon blew raspberries on his little feet. Will was dressed in bright blue Superman onesie Clark sheepishly dressed him into after changing his diaper.

"Jonathan, quit this foolish thing you're doing right away!" Damian demanded, his fingers poiting at his best friend.

Jon gave him a look.  
"It's not foolish! He likes it, look!" he grinned before blowing another round of raspberries on the baby's foot. Will let out a shrieking laughter in response.

Damian rolled his eyes in response and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"You're a disappointment, Kent," he said.

"Weren't you the one who gave him that bat?" Bruce asked with a pointed look. Damian sputtered in response as Jon laughed out loud. Bruce's eyes met Jason's for a moment. His face became serious as Jason met his gaze with a glare. But Tim plastered himself onto Jason's arm and gave him a small push with his shoulder. So Jason turned his gaze away and gave a small nod.

So Bruce smiled gently and took Will from Dick. Will took his face into his little hands and rubbed his palms over the stubble on his cheeks. Bruce took in the onesie he was wearing as he laid the baby on his arm. He then looked at Clark.  
"I see you dressed him," he said.

Clark gave him a small, happy smile in reply.  
"It has a little cape," he answered and fluttered the bright red material that fell from Will's shoulders.

"I can see that," Bruce sighed, adjusting Will on his arm so the cape wouldn't wrinkle under him.

"If I may speak," Alfred spoke from the door so everyone turned around to look at him. "I would advise to continue this reunion inside. It may be March, but it's still a bit chilly for Master Will to be outside for long. I also prepared a light lunch if you would care for it," he said and stepped aside so it would be easy for everyone to go inside.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Jonathan cried happily, skipping into the air happily.

"Jon!" Lois gave her son a warning look and the boy got back onto the ground immediately. He gave her a wide smile.

"Sorry!" he said before he turned to Alfred. "Thank you, Mr Pennyworth, it sounds great!"

"You are a child, Jonathan," Damian snorted, but followed his best friend inside. Jonathan grinned at him over his shoulder.

"No, I'm a teenager," he answered, following the butler into the dining hall. Damian started a rant on the youngest super, but Jason tuned it out. He couldn't care less about the children's age debate. He stopped by Bruce's side when they started to go inside and took Will from him. He avoided the alpha's gaze as the baby was handed to him and let him enter first with Lois and Clark.

He didn't look up when Tim gave Will his bat plushie over his shoulder which the baby immediately took and put into his mouth. Jason smiled before turning to Tim.  
"If you ever disappear again without telling me where you went, I'm going to kill you and tell him you got into an unfortunate car accident," he said, his voice deep, his tone serious.

Tim didn't seem scared by the threat. He smiled at Jason and stroked Will's little head, before adjusting his little cap.  
"At least let me be the victim of that accident," he said before going inside. Jason watched him go before looking down at Will. Will looked back at him with big, blue eyes, slobbering all over his bat. He looked so stupidly adorable Jason couldn't help but smile.

"He's gonna be the death of me someday, am I right?" he asked. Will just continued chewing on the plushie with all the innocence of the world in his eyes. Jason nodded and stepped into the manor. "Yeah, we're all stupid compared to him." he sighed before giving a hard push to the door to make it close.

The others were already seated by the table, except for Tim who was still standing by Lois side, nodding along to something she said. There was only two seats left between Damian and Bruce. Jason almost frowned but sat beside Bruce. Being at the end of the table, he would bother nobody by setting Will in his lap and having to accommodate him. He refused to acknowledge Bruce's glance at him, he kept looking at Will in his arms. He didn't even raise his eyes when Tim sat next to him.

Tim pulled the seat under himself. He glanced at Will for a second but seeing him completely comfortable in Jason's lap so he decided it was okay. So he looked to the other side.  
"What's up, gremlin? Are you okay?" he asked softly, earning himself a scowl from the young alpha.

"What do you want?" Damian asked, squinting at the omega.

Tim raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't a man ask about you?"

"No. You want something."

Tim rolled his eyes.  
"No, Damian, I don't want anything. I just asked how you are, because you also had a rough week," he said easily, leaning his head onto his hand.

Damian turned towards Tim so he could look into his eyes.  
"Drake, if this is about my grandfather, you can stop it. I don't harbor any resentment for you or Todd. Not more than usual. Yes, I am related to him by blood, but he deserved what he got. I don't care if he was family, I won't tolerate anyone hurting a child," he said and to demonstrate that the conversation was over, he turned away from Tim.

"You care, Dami, don't deny it," Jon giggled on the other side of Damian.

"Stop spouting nonsense, Kent," Damian snapped at him, his face blushing red. "Keep eating your disgusting nuggets."

"They're not disgusting! Mister Pennyworth's chicken nuggets are amazing!" he said before stuffing another one into his face.

****************

Jason closed the door after himself, holding the baby monitor in one hand as he stepped to Tim. The omega turned around, leaning against the windowsill.  
" That was harder than I thought," Jason sighed, setting the baby monitor down. It took good half an hour of rocking and begging Will to fall asleep before he actually did so.

"Kon sang him Green Day to get him to sleep. Try that next time," Tim answered with a soft smile. He was wearing sweatpants and Jason's shirt, looking tired like he had before he became pregnant. Getting up all the time for Will was just as tiring as being a vigilante.

Jason snorted.  
"Okay, first off, what the fuck? Second, why was the clone putting Will to sleep?" he asked as he put his hands on Tim's waist, bringing him closer.

Tim shrugged and ran his hands up Jason's arms.  
"After about seventeen hours of emptying Ra's bankaccounts I would've given my soul for an hour of sleep, so he took him for that time," he answered.

"You emptied his bankaccounts?"

Tim smiled as he nodded his head and stepped closer to Jason.  
"Yeah. The only reason I'm sad he's no more is that I can't show him the thank you cards the charities sent him for his generous donations," he chuckled softly.

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, the Abused Omega's International sends one with the children's drawings of the omega's kids they helped. And the Gotham Omega Shelter is getting a full renovations, so they offered to name a hall after him," he answered.

"That so nice of them."

"I know." Tim gave him a lopsided smile before pressing himself into the alpha's chest in a loose hug. Jason pressed a kiss against Tim's hair and rubbed his hands on his back. Tim put his chin on his chest to look up at him.  
"I won't ask what you did to him. I'm not Bruce to care. But next time if you have to choose between something like this and my life, don't do this," he kept his eyes locked on Jason. "I don't care what happens to me. Just take Will and leave. And don't look back."

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled softly. He lifted a hand to Tim's face, his pinky tracing the scar he left on his throat.  
"Tim, I have done many things to try to end your life and we both know I regret it every single day," he started before pulling his hand higher so his finger couldn't reach the scar. "But if you're dead, that means they already put my dead body on fire. So no, I won't leave. We're in this together," he exclaimed before he leaned down to kiss Tim on the lips.

Tim sneaked his arms around Jason's neck, holding him closer to himself. He leaned against the windowsill, giving Jason the lead of the kiss. Jason pressed against Tim, his hands gently caressing his sides again. He only pulled back when they desperately needed to breath again. And even then he leaned his forehead against the omega's.

"I've been thinking," Tim whispered, not opening his eyes.

"God help us all," Jason answered and chuckled when Tim gave him a dirty look. Jason kissed the frown between his eyebrows.

"I thought, that if you want me too, then I want to be claimed by you," Tim said softly. His hands fisted Jason's shirt so the alpha couldn't completely pull away from him.

"Timmers..." Jason was shocked and seemed uncertain so Tim started explaining.

"I thought about this a lot. You're one of the few people I would trust with anything. We have a child together and I meant it when I said I love you. So if there is an alpha I want to say that I'm theirs then I want it to be you," he locked his gaze with Jason the entire time he spoke. His voice was soft, but sincerity was written everywhere on him. "So if you want me too, I'm yours." He seemed so sweetly unsure at the end, Jason gave him a short kiss before pulling him into a hug again.

"I want you. Hell, if I can have one thing to finally go well then it's this. But Tim, claiming bites are supposed to happen during the omega's heat and after what happened, I won't force you to spend one with me just because of this," he said burying his face in Tim's soft hair again.

Tim chuckled softly and lifted his head.  
"That's okay. They only say that because it hurts less when paired pleasure, but I don't care about that. I think I can handle a little pain," he grinned.

Jason ran his fingers up and down on Tim's nape, caressing the scent glands he would bite to claim Tim.  
"Are you really sure about this?" he asked, looking into Tim's eyes deeply. He wanted to omega to be 100 percent okay with this. The bite was permanent.

Tim nodded his head and pushed himself onto his tippy toes.  
"I'm sure," he whispered before kissing Jason again. Jason held him gently and when they came apart the alpha asked:

"Do you want it right now?"

Tim shrugged.  
"What do we have to wait for?" So he turned around in Jason's embrace. He felt how Jason's breath hitched behind him so he laced his fingers together with the alpha's and pulled the embrace tighter around his body.

Jason pressed a kiss against nape, on his spine.  
"I love you, Babybird."

Tim smiled to himself as he looked at themselves in the glass of the window.  
"I love you too," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Jason squeezed Tim's fingers and inhaled. Then he bit down. And their bond snapped into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you guys so, so, so much for reading! I can't even explain how happy I am for how many of you read this story, left me comments on the chapters and how many of you liked it! I know that on the grand scale of fics, this is still just an unknown little fic, but for me this is the most popular one I've ever written and I'm truly blown away by the love it got, so thank you!
> 
> Now, I'm going to take a little break, because I'm starting university next week and I also have a job I need to focus on. I'm going to start working on my next fic during this time but I want to write out most of it before I start posting, so I can keep the schedule I usually have. :) But knowing myself I'll be beak by the end of September at latest, because I can't stay away from this site. :"D 
> 
> As for my next fic, it's going to be more of fluffy one, only as much angst in it as Gotham bring with herself and her villains, and only the Canon-typical violence. Still JayTim. :) So I hope I'll see you guys then too! :D
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the fic! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself! :) I really enjoy reading them and they always encourage me to continue on. :)


End file.
